Katerina
by Macka-57
Summary: Une fan fiction basée sur le passé de Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'ai souhaité écrire cette fiction car j'adore le personnage de Katherine et j'aurai aimé connaitre un peu plus son passé. Je tiens à préciser qu'il est fortement possible que je ne colle pas exactement à l'histoire de la série, mais plutôt que j'en suive les grandes lignes directrices. **

**J'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire : les avis permettent d'avancer ).**

**Je rappelle qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>  
><strong>

En ce soir de novembre 1491, Katerina s'empressa de terminer de servir les deux hommes qui venait de s'asseoir au fond de la taverne. Elle essuya les mains sur son tablier avant de rejoindre le propriétaire qui comptait la recette de la journée.

- Timothei, il est bientôt 20H...

- C'est bon tu peux partir, lui répondit-il sans lui jeter un regard

Elle s'empressa de récupérer sa maigre paye du jour et sortit de la caverne. Dehors, le soleil scindé en deux à l'horizon renvoyait des reflets rougeâtres sur sa robe beige. Le froid se faisait de plus cruel et elle resserra sur ses épaules la cape de son père. Bientôt il ferait tellement froid que ses mains seraient couvertes d'engelures. A presque 16 ans, Katerina était l'ainée de ses 6 frères et sœurs. Son père était artisan et sa mère, déjà usée par le rude climat bulgare et les années, s'occupait de la petite famille. Elle n'avait pas une vie facile : ses parents étaient pauvres et la maigre paye qu'elle amenait chaque soir leurs permettaient de mettre quelques légumes dans le bouillon trop clair.

Malgré la faim qui lui creusait les côtes, Katerina était une fille magnifique qui avait hérité des boucles brunes de sa mère et du regard chocolat foncé de son père. Elle en avait pleinement conscience, et beaucoup de rumeurs sur ses frasques circulaient, au grand dam de ses parents. Sa vie était telle qu'elle ressentait ce profond besoin de liberté, violant les dures mœurs de l'époque. Une femme ne pouvait fréquenter un homme avant le mariage. Elle se raccrochait à cette étincelle, espérant qu'un jour sa vie serait bien meilleure, même si elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était qu'une utopie. Ses parents souhaitaient la marier à Viktor, le fils du collègue de son père, qui avait quelques années de plus. Il avait la réputation d'avoir un mauvais caractère et d'être lunatique. C'était un homme aux traits durs qui était respecté par la crainte qu'il inspirait. Il faisait peur à Katerina.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle bifurqua dans les bois à quelques mètres de sa maison. Elle s'enfonça dans les sous bois, soulevant sa robe pour ne pas la salir. Soudain, elle sentit deux grandes mains presser ses épaules. Elle se retourna et fit face à Andreï, un jeune bulgare de 18 ans aux yeux verts émeraude. Instantanément, elle oublia le froid et la faim et se jeta dans ses bras, humant son délicat parfum qui lui rappelait la sève des sapins.

- Bonsoir

Elle ne lui répondit pas, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller dans ses bras. Il mit fin à leur étreinte et déposa au creux de se mains un quignon de pain un peu dur.

- Je n'avais pas très faim cet après midi à la mine, alors je l'ai gardé pour toi, se justifia t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle contempla le morceau et voulut le mettre dans sa poche mais il l'en empêcha. Elle savait qu'il mentait, qu'il mourrait autant qu'elle de le dévorer. Elle aurait préféré le ramener chez elle pour le mettre dans le bouillon, pour sa famille.

- Non il est pour toi.

- Andreï … Commença t-elle

- Si tu ne le manges pas, je pars.

Son regard était devenu sérieux et elle savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas discuter. Elle le grignota doucement; elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il approcha son pouce et essuya doucement une miette à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement. Leur baiser dura quelques secondes et c'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent. Andreï et Katerina se fréquentaient depuis quelques mois et malgré leur discrétion, leur secrète relation avait fini par être révélée au grand jour, entrainant la colère du père de Katerina qui souhaitait avancer au plus vite la date du mariage de sa fille avec Viktor.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps de rentrer tu ne voudrais pas que ton père se mette en colère contre toi ?

- Non, surtout ces jours-ci.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et s'éloigna à travers les bois. Elle resta songeuse pendant quelques temps puis repris le chemin vers la chaumière familiale, sans omettre d'acheter quelques carottes abîmées pour la soupe.

Elle poussa la porte abîmée par les vents et pénétra dans la petite maison. Elle comportait une unique pièce centrale avec un âtre de cheminé où brulait un feu sur lequel reposait le chaudron de soupe.

- Katerina où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda sa mère en récupérant la cape de son père et les carottes qu'elle éplucha et coupa dans la soupe.

- Désolée mère, Timothei a insisté pour que je reste un peu plus longtemps.

- Ton père est furieux, il était à deux doigts de partir à ta recherche.

Elle ne répondit pas et rejoignit ses petits frères et sœur qui attendaient avec impatience le repas. Irina, la cadette, se jeta dans ses bras et s'y blottit sans bouger. Un ange passa et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Son père venait de rentrer de la corvée de bois, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il aperçut Katerina, il lâcha les buches et aboya :

- Où étais-tu passé ? C'était à toi d'aller récupérer le bois ! je travaille déjà assez pour vous nourrir, je n'ai pas à faire ton travail !

- Pardon Père, Timothei…

- Ca suffit avec tes mensonges ! Je sais très bien que tu étais avec ce garnement ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que je ne veux plus te voir avec ce garçon ! Tu es la honte de la famille ! Hurla t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

Elle baissa les yeux en signe de soumission, elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre son père, elle ne voulait pas finir dans la rue à mendier. Sa mère, les yeux également baissés, remuait doucement le bouillon.

Il prit place en bout de table en fusillant du regard sa fille ainée, et ils soupèrent tous en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à Petite-Amande et Rose d'Epine pour vos reviews :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**_

**/!\ Scène de violence**

Chapitre 2:

Le froid venait d'installer son lourd manteau de neige dans le petit village bulgare et toutes les activités tournaient au ralentit. Katerina s'était levée tôt pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères ainsi que de ses frères et sœurs. La morsure du froid était telle que l'eau avait gelée dans les abreuvoirs des vaches et elle était obligée de faire régulièrement fondre de la neige pour que les animaux ne meurent pas de soif. En fin de journée, elle s'accorda une pause dans la grange pour récupérer un peu et se posa sur une botte foin. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus vue Andreï et elle craignait qu'il ne lui fût arrivé quelque chose à la mine. Il lui arrivait de voler un peu d'argent extrait pour le revendre et améliorer son quotidien. Elle savait que les voleurs étaient sévèrement punis par les propriétaires miniers. Inquiète, elle se leva et s'éloigna en catimini de la chaumière familiale pour se diriger vers la mine. Elle savait que si Père l'attrapait, elle serait corrigée, mais peu lui importait à cet instant. Il lui fallut 15 bonnes minutes de marche dans la neige avant d'arriver vers l'énorme bouche béante et noire de la mine. Elle enleva d'un revers de main la neige qui ornait un rocher pour s'asseoir dessus et attendit de longues minutes avant de voir un homme tenant une bougie sortir.

- Excusez moi de vous déranger, savez-vous si Andreï est présent ?

L'homme la contempla d'un air étonné il n'était pas coutume de croiser une jeune femme seule à cet endroit.

- Andreï ne devrait pas tarder à remonter un chariot d'ici quelques minutes.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur.

L'homme repartit en direction de la mine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des claquements de sabots et un cheval tirant une lourde charrette remplie sortit de la bouche sombre de la mine. Andreï apparut à la droite du cheval, tenant la longe pour le diriger. Lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille assise sur le rocher, son visage véhicula différentes émotions : la surprise, la joie puis le mécontentement.

Il attacha le cheval à une branche d'arbre et tira Katerina par le bras pour la cacher derrière un arbre.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici !

- Je m'inquiétais ! Ca faisait des jours et des jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle, il aurait très bien pus t'arriver quelque chose.

- Il est préférable que l'on se voie le moins possible, tu sais que nos parents nous tueraient s'ils savaient qu'on continue de…

- Je n'en ai que faire de ce qu'ils pensent !

Elle s'était mise à hurler, l'accumulation de la fatigue et du stress ayant eut raison de son sang froid. Andreï la contempla un moment, impassible.

- Rentre chez toi, s'il te plait.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle s'éloigna en petites foulées jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision. Elle se laissa alors aller et se mit à pleurer en silence tout en marchant doucement en direction de la maison familiale. Quelle idiote elle avait été de venir le voir sur son lieu de travail ! Et si quelqu'un les avaient vu ? Elle savait qu'Andreï risquait gros si les propriétaires de la mine apprenaient qu'il avait abandonné son chargement un petit moment. Prise de remord, elle se mordit la lèvre et ce n'est qu'en voyant son père les bras croisés devant la porte qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait dépassé les limites. Elle baissa les yeux en signe de soumission et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il prit la parole avec un ton anormalement calme :

- C'est plus fort que toi cette envie de voir ce garçon, n'est ce pas?

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant la gifle qu'elle méritait.

- Je ne te comprends pas, reprit-il, comment peux tu t'accrocher autant à lui, alors que nous t'avons trouvé un mari parfait pour toi ? Je sais que cela va trop vite pour toi, mais tu nous y as contraints par ton comportement de catin. J'ai tellement honte…

C'était le calme avant la tempête. Elle se risqua un bref coup d'œil en sa direction et elle fut frappé de le voir à la fois si vieux et si inexpressif.

- Quand tu étais plus jeune, je t'emmenais souvent voir les chevaux du voisin. Je t'avais expliqué que ces animaux n'étaient pas tous naturellement doux et obéissant et que certains devaient être éduqués pour devenir docile et maniable. Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ?

- Oui père, répondit-elle d'une petite voix en fixant le bout de ses pieds.

- Et où je t'avais emmené ? Juste après ?

Soudain, elle commença à comprendre où son père voulait en venir et la peur la paralysa.

- Où t'avais-je emmené ? répéta t-il d'une voix plus dure

- Dans un manège, ils étaient en train de dresser un cheval.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il était sauvage.

Sa voix se cassa et de légers trémolos y apparurent. Elle se remémora la scène elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans à l'époque, et la violence avec laquelle ils battaient le pauvre animal au moindre écart l'avait profondément marqué. Elle avait imploré son père de partir au plus vite, pleurant à chaudes larmes devant ce spectacle insoutenable.

- Tu es comme ce cheval, Katerina, tu es indomptable et incontrôlable. Tu es récalcitrante à toute autorité et tu ne veux pas te conformer aux règles. Tu as toi aussi, besoin d'être éduquée.

Elle recula d'un pas, apeurée.

- Ne rends pas la tache plus difficile qu'elle ne l'es déjà, fit-il en la saisissant par le poignet.

- Père s'il vous plait… le supplia t-elle

Elle tenta d'échapper à son emprise, mais il resserra son étreinte et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il tira sa fille jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grange et lui ordonna de se mettre face au mur du fond. Elle s'était mise à pleurer dans la pénombre, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison et que toutes les punitions infligées n'y changerait rien.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard et au claquement sec qui résonna, elle comprit qu'il allait lui infliger la même correction qu'au cheval.

- Enlève le haut de ta robe.

Les mains tremblantes, elle s'exécuta, exposant son frêle dos nu à la merci du fouet.

Le bras de son père s'abaissa rapidement trois fois de suite. A chaque coup, la lanière de cuir lui déchirait la peau et elle dut mordre sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se retenir d'hurler. Tremblante de froid et de douleur, elle n'osa pas bouger lorsque ce fut terminé. Elle entendit les pas de son père s'éloigner et juste avant que la porte ne claque, sa voix résonna une dernière fois :

- Tu passeras la nuit ici et tu es privée de souper.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et attrapa une vieille couverture qui trainait pour s'en couvrir. La morsure du fouet avait laissé une douleur lancinante sur son dos et elle se traina jusqu'à la botte de foin la plus proche en sanglotant. Les heures parurent durer une éternité et c'est lorsque le soleil posait ses derniers rayons sanguinolents à travers la fissure du toit qu'elle se mit à somnoler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite, un très court chapitre mais qui a son importance pour la suite. Promis le 4ème est beaucoup plus long :P**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent ma fiction, en espérant qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ;)**

**Merci à SweetyK et PopGame pour leur review; j'ai d'ailleurs suivi tes conseils, j'accepte à présent les reviews anonymes.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>**

Un bruit furtif la tira de son sommeil et elle esquissa un mouvement en sa direction. Son dos protesta et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. La grange était à présent plongé dans l'obscurité elle avait toujours eut peur du noir à cause des histoires que racontaient les villageois. Elle espérait que sa mère apparaitrait, lui ramenant un bol de soupe fumant ainsi qu'une couverture bien chaude. Elle la prendrait alors dans ses bras et la bercerait de chansons contant les légendes du pays. Elle savait au fond d'elle que ca n'arriverait jamais, pas depuis qu'elle avait déshonoré la famille en fréquentant un homme avant le mariage.

Le bruit retentit à nouveau à sa gauche mais elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement et se contenta d'espérer qu'une créature venait pour la dévorer et mettre fin à ses souffrances. Une odeur de sapin lui chatouilla le nez et elle sentit une main caresser sa chevelure emmêlée.

- _Je suis désolé_, murmura une voix à son oreille.

La voix d'Andreï réchauffa son cœur meurtri et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées. Elle voulut se retourner pour tenter d'apercevoir ses yeux mais il apposa sa main sur son épaule pour l'en dissuader.

-_ Ne bouge pas d'accord ? J'ai fait fondre un peu de neige avant de venir._

Le bruit d'un morceau de tissu que l'on fait tremper dans l'eau se fit entendre. Elle se rendit également compte qu'il faisait moins sombre grâce à la bougie qu'il avait allumée. Elle pouvait voir l'ombre d'Andreï.

_- Enlève ta couverture, je vais nettoyer tes plaies._

_- Comment…_

_- Shhh… Ca va piquer un peu._

Elle se tut et laissa Andreï appliquer le tissu froid contre sa peau enflammée, ce qui lui procura un intense soulagement. Alternant rinçage et nettoyage, il enleva avec minutie chaque goutte de sang séché.

_- Ce n'est vraiment pas joli à voir._

Katerina repensa aux paroles d'Andreï un peu plus tôt et s'enferma dans son mutisme. Andreï semblait avoir deviné ses pensées et balbutia :

_- Je… Je suis désolée Katerina, pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je voulais nous protéger d'eux et des problèmes. J'ai eut des remords suite à notre discussion, je voulais venir m'excuser mais j'ai…_

Il sembla hésiter, mais continua :

_- J'ai entendu tes cris et les hurlements de ton père. Et j'ai vraiment regretté c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé. Si j'avais continué à te donner signe de vie, tu n'aurais pas quitté la maison sur un coup de tête pour te rendre à ma rencontre. Je commence à te connaitre et je sais que tu es une fille butée…_

_- Tu sais que mon père te tuera s'il te trouve mon chevet ?_ Le coupa t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il vit son ombre se figer, puis reprendre ses mouvements comme si elle n'avait pas posé de question. Une fois qu'il eut fini ses soins, il partit verser l'eau du seau dehors et revint avec un long morceau de tissu dans les mains. Elle s'assit et elle put enfin apercevoir son regard briller dans les ténèbres de la grange. Il déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'enrouler le tissu autour de sa taille qu'il cousa pour le faire tenir. Chaque frôlement de ses doigts contre sa peau provoquait une agréable brûlure sur sa peau fraiche.

_- Voilà, si tes blessures coulent encore un peu, au moins ta robe ne sera pas tachée._

_- Merci._

Il lui souria et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, tel un reflet dans le miroir. Il caressa doucement sa joue avant de remettre en place une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa tresse.

_- Tu devrais les lâcher un peu plus souvent, ils sont si beaux._

Et il accompagna la parole au geste en défaisant le ruban retenant ses boucles. Oubliant alors la douleur et le risque de se faire prendre, elle se jeta sur lui, embrassant passionnément chaque parcelle de son visage. Et ils perdirent le contrôle dans une étreinte passionnée.

* * *

><p>A l'aube Katerina s'éveilla doucement et c'est avec regret qu'elle vit qu'Andreï était parti. Il avait prit soin de la couvrir de plusieurs couvertures trouvées dans la grange pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Elle se remémora cette nuit, leur première nuit à deux et sourit.<p>

- _Katerina_ !

La voix de sa mère résonna et elle s'empressa de remettre sa robe. Elle se leva délicatement, prise de vertige. Son dos la faisait horriblement souffrir mais peu lui importait.

Ils s'appartenaient à présent.

Elle se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée de la chaumière où sa mère l'attendait. Sa mère profita de l'absence du père pour nourrir Katerina et la coiffer comme quand elle était petite. Lorsqu'elle voulut jeter un œil aux traces de coups, Katerina mentit en lui faisant croire qu'elle n'avait que quelques bleus et elle n'insista pas. La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres.

Sauf que Katerina avait le sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Katerina avait l'impression de vivre un conte éveillé. Les semaines qui suivirent la punition, elle et Andreï étaient plus proches que jamais. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée où ils pouvaient laisser libre cours à leur amour débordant. Chaque séparation était une déchirure pour Katerina même si elle savait qu'elle le reverrait quelques jours plus tard. Andreï était au petit soin pour elle et avait ramené une crème médicinale fabriquée par sa mère pour aider à la cicatrisation des plaies. Elles étaient boursouflées et un hématome avait commencé à jaunir à l'endroit où le fouet l'avait blessé. Andreï voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne souffre d'aucune infection et c'est pourquoi il insistait pour être auprès d'elle le plus souvent possible. A la maison, tout n'était pas aussi rose qu'avec Andreï. Son père se montrait d'une humeur exécrable avec elle et elle héritait des corvées les plus ingrates. Malgré tout elle ne se plaignait pas, mais continuait à sentir son poul s'accélérer anormalement lorsque son père se tenait derrière elle. Elle se sentait si vulnérable face à lui.

Un après midi, alors qu'elle venait de finir de nourrir les vaches et de rentrer chez elle pour se débarbouiller, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Viktor. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour devant la dureté des traits de son visage. Elle se demandait si en dessous de cet amas de muscles se trouvait un cœur. Son père se leva et un large sourire fendit son visage.

_- Te voilà Katerina ! J'ai demandé à Viktor de venir afin que vous fassiez un peu plus ample connaissance._

Katerina ne répondit pas, comme figée par l'éboulement d'évènements qui lui déferlaient dessus. Elle saisit sa robe par les deux côté et fit une rapide révérence.

_- Bonjour Mr Brava, ravie de faire votre connaissance._

Il s'avança et saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait pour y déposer un baiser.

-_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Melle Petrova._

_- Et si tu allais chercher un peu de lait pour notre Invité Katerina ? Et profites-en pour te débarbouiller un peu._

_- Bien père._

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la grange. La température avait un peu augmenté ces derniers jours et l'eau ne gelait plus aussi vite. Elle trempa ses mains dans le seau et s'aspergea le visage. Elle défit ensuite le ruban dans ses cheveux et s'empressa de démêler un peu ses boucles pour être plus présentable. Dans sa tête c'était le chaos elle avait l'impression que son destin ne lui appartenait plus. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle pensa à Andreï : qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ? Comment allait-il réagir ?

Une épaisse main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, renversant le contenu du saut sur le sol. Elle se retourna et fit face à son père qui arborait un masque de neutralité, comme à chaque fois qu'une situation importante se présentait devant lui.

_- Je te préviens Katerina, tu as intérêt à être parfaite aujourd'hui. Viktor est vraiment un très bon parti et c'est le genre d'homme qu'il te faut, spécialement pour toi. J'ai discuté avec ses parents et ils sont prêts à accepter le mariage sans une dot._

Elle blêmit et voulut esquisser un mouvement pour ne plus être aussi près de son géniteur qui l'effrayait. Il lui saisit violement le poignet, elle se débattit mais la gifle qu'il l'assena la dissuada de toute tentative de fuite. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur son séant, la joue en feu et des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux.

_- Je pensais que la punition t'avais suffit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faudra répéter plusieurs fois l'opération pour que ça ait un effet sur toi._

_- Non père, je… je me tiendrai bien. Je vous le promets._

Son père la regarda d'un air méprisant, et il ajouta :

_- C'est ton unique chance de redorer la réputation de la famille. C'est également ta dernière chance avant que tu ne finisses dans la rue. Alors n'échoue pas._

_- Oui Père,_ dit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_- Je fais ca pour ton bien crois moi._

Il s'éloigna, et elle aperçut Viktor qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la maison. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif que les murs de la petite maison. Elle comprit très vite qu'il n'avait pas manqué une seule miette de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle se remémora les paroles de son père : « c'est le genre d'homme qu'il te faut, spécialement pour toi ». Ainsi Viktor savait quelle genre de fille elle était et la réputation qui la précédait. Après avoir vu la façon dont son père la traitait, il ferait exactement pareil, parce qu'elle était « une fille récalcitrante et qu'elle avait constamment besoin d'être remise sur le bon chemin ». Elle pensa à Andreï et à tous les projets d'avenir qu'ils avaient conçus ensemble. Elle avait l'impression d'être prise dans une avalanche de sentiments contradictoires : la peine, la colère, l'incompréhension, le désespoir. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir, de partir très loin. Mais où pourrait-elle aller ?

Elle se releva, sentant une poisseuse honte s'insinuer en elle. Elle rassembla ses longs cheveux à l'aide du ruban et partit traire la vache. Elle ne chercha même pas à effacer la marque de main de son père. Elle avait été marquée au fer rouge publiquement et avait l'impression d'être un animal prêt pour l'abattoir. Elle repensa à la comparaison que son père avait faite, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas un cheval, car elle avait perdu toute sa fierté. Elle respira profondément et entra dans l'unique pièce. Elle mit le lait à bouillir dans une petite marmite et sentit qu'on l'observait.

Elle se retourna et vit que Viktor la détaillait d'un regard intéressé. Un petit sourire amusé brisa son visage impassible et il lui lança un clin d'œil douteux. Katerina eut l'impression d'être plongé dans un bain d'eau glacé mais ne le montra pas. Elle apporta le lait chaud à son père et à Viktor, puis s'assit face à ce dernier. Son père prit la parole, visiblement enthousiaste :

_- Dites moi en plus sur vous Viktor._

_- Je suis en train de reprendre la forge de mon père. Il m'a apprit les ficelles du métier depuis tout jeune. Aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à prendre sa relève dès qu'il me donnera sa bénédiction._

_- En voilà un jeune homme travailleur._

_- Je vous remercie Mr Petrova, malheureusement il manque quelqu'un auprès de moi. Qu'est donc un homme sans une femme ?_

Il lança un regard pénétrant à Katerina. La jeune fille fut intimidée par son arrogance à peine dissimulée.

_- Je vous comprends Viktor, lorsque je me suis marié avec ma propre femme, ca a été un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, avec la naissance de mes enfants, ajouta le géniteur de Katerina en appuyant sur le mot naissance._

_- Je rêve d'avoir de beaux garçons forts et grands comme moi, répondit Viktor avec aplomb, et avec la beauté de votre fille, ils seront... Irrésistibles !_

Son père se mit à rire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Viktor. Il fixa ensuite Katerina qui se trituraient les mains sous la table, très mal à l'aise.

_- Qu'en penses- tu Katerina ?_

_- Je… je suppose qu…_

Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer, et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : être dans les bras d'Andreï au plus vite.

_- Elle est un peu timide, se justifia le géniteur._

_- C'est normal, qui ne l'est pas ? Aussi je voudrais vous demander la permission de vous emprunter votre fille demain dans l'après midi, il nous sera plus aisé de faire connaissance._

_- Bien sur Viktor, ce sera avec plaisir._

_- Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois rentrer chez moi._

Il se leva, serra la main à Mr Petrova et se tourna vers Katerina.

_- Mademoiselle Petrova, heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance_, fit il en lui baisant la main.

Il lui lança à nouveau un clin d'œil pervers et partit. Une fois la porte refermée, il se leva et attrapa sa fille par les cheveux.

_- Soit plus convaincante que ça demain._

Il la lâcha et partit en claquant la porte. Katerina resta une bonne minute assise, une boule dans la gorge. Elle se leva et courut en direction de la mine. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon et la morsure du froid se faisait ressentir plus vive que jamais. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de se couvrir, mais peu lui importait. Il lui fallait Andreï à ses côtés. Elle l'aperçut et, ignorants les autres mineurs, hurla son nom, les larmes se cristallisant sur ses joues.

_- Andreï !_

Il la vit et lâcha le sac qu'il tenait pour la serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Les mineurs leur lançaient des regards désapprobateurs. Il caressa ses cheveux pour essayer de la calmer.

_- Calme-toi, viens_.

Il la saisit par la main et l'emmena dans les sous bois. Elle pleurait toujours autant et les soubresauts dans sa voix l'empêchait de parler correctement. Il s'assit dans l'herbe humide et la tira doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux collés par les larmes et il aperçut la trace de main. Il ne put contrôler sa colère et éructa :

_- Ton père t'a encore violenté ?_

Voyant que la jeune fille prenait peur, il se calma et déboutonna les pans de sa veste, la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer, et la couvrit comme il put.

_- Parle moi Katerina, n'ait pas peur._

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle lui raconta la journée cauchemardesque qu'elle venait de vivre : son père, l'humiliation et les regards lubriques de Viktor. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, son poul était redevenu normal et elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui venait de se passer était issu d'un mauvais rêve. Andreï regarda son visage anxieux, ne sachant que dire : il savait qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre le père de Katerina. Il savait que tôt ou tard, elle serait obligée d'épouser Viktor et qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que d'assister à cela, impuissant. Il refusait de l'avouer à la jeune fille, qui semblait s'être assoupie dans ses bras. Au loin, la cloche sonna 18h. Katerina se releva avec regret et pâlit :

_- Je vais être punie, Père va savoir que je suis venue te voir._

Il sortit alors quelques légumes de son sac et les lui tendis :

_- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu es allé acheter quelques légumes._

_- Non Andreï, je…_

_- Tu préfères le fouet ?_ lui répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle le regarda, interdite et prit les fruits. Il n'aimait pas la blesser ainsi, mais c'était la seule manière pour qu'elle accepte ce présent. A cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était encore une enfant à qui on avait volé sa jeunesse. Elle était comme ces magnifiques edelweiss qui poussent dans la montagne : rare et fragile. Pourtant il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'un caractère bien trempé. Elle prononça alors ces mots qui le sortirent de ses pensées et ne firent que renforcer le feu qui le consumait:

_- Je t'aime Andreï._

_- Moi aussi Katerina._

Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur et Katerina couru jusqu'à chez elle. Elle échappa de peu à la punition grâce aux légumes qu'elle rapporta. Cependant, elle ne réussi pas à avaler une seule goutte du bouillon, se sentant barbouillée par cette affreuse journée. Katerina resta longuement éveillée cette nuit là, pleurant silencieusement ce futur qui s'échappait de ses mains comme du sable.


	5. Chapter 5

**PopGame - Moi non plus je n'aime pas Viktor, il est un peu... bizarre XD. Et pour le reste... surprise! ;)  
><strong>

**Je profite du temps que j'ai pour poster régulièrement la suite, mais ce ne sera plus le cas dans peu de temps car j'ai des examens à réviser.**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

_- Debout Katerina, il faut que tu ailles faire tes tâches avant de partir._

Katerina ouvrit un œil remplit de sommeil et regarda sa mère s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle était une des rares personnes qui ne l'avait jamais jugé sur ses choix. Accroupie devant l'âtre pour raviver le feu, elle semblait beaucoup plus âgée. Elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile avec son mari qui s'était montré très sévère et autoritaire avec elle. C'était également une femme courageuse qui avait beaucoup de mérite. Qui plus est, elle avait toujours été gentille et affectueuse avec Katerina, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle était également d'un optimisme déconcertant malgré la misère dans laquelle il vivait. Katerina la regarda réveiller avec ses douceurs ses petits frères et sœurs qui se cachaient sous une couverture pour échapper aux rayons du soleil. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea en direction du lit pour aller réveiller Irina, la plus jeune de ses sœurs. C'était la plus fragile de tous et elle tombait souvent malade. Katerina s'assit sur le bord du lit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Irina. Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les sourcils froncés et les poings fermés. Alors Katerina retira les couvertures et la prit dans ses bras en chantant doucement. Irina ouvrit de grands yeux marron semblables à ceux de Katerina et sourit. Elle avait le teint légèrement cireux et les joues creusées, signe qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

_- Katerina_ ! Reprit sa mère d'une voix plus forte

_- J'arrive._

Elle prit Irina dans ses bras et la déposa à table, puis elle sortit traire la vache pour qu'ils aient quelque chose dans le ventre avant de partir en direction de l'école. A son retour elle découvrit avec surprise un morceau de pain frais près de chaque couvert. Elle lança un regard émue en direction de sa mère qui lui souria en retour :

_- Ton père a eut un peu d'argent supplémentaire cette semaine. Il a voulut vous en faire profiter._

Elle s'installa à table et soudainement, tous les événements passés lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle resta un long moment devant son lait et son morceau de pain, pensive. L'angoisse vint la frapper dans l'estomac et elle se sentit aussi mal que la veille. Irina, qui avait engloutie son pain et son lait, lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle descendit de sa chaise et tira doucement sur sa manche.

-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kat ?_

_- Rien du tout, ca va_. Je réfléchissais, répondit Katerina en lui souriant difficilement.

La petite ne sembla pas convaincue mais n'insista pas. Elle lanca un regard avide vers le pain intact et tendit la main pour le prendre. Sa mère l'aperçue et la gronda.

_- Tu en as déjà eut un, laisse celui- ci à ta sœur, elle a aussi besoin de manger !_

Les yeux de la petite s'embuèrent et elle posa la tête sur ses frêles bras. Katerina se forca à manger la moitié malgré la protestation de son estomac et donna discrètement l'autre moitié sous la table à Irina en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se força à finir son lait et partit en direction de la grange pour se laver et faire ses corvées. Vers midi passé, elle rentra et découvrit une magnifique robe de sa mère posée sur le lit. Elle était bleu ciel, fabriqué dans un tissu des plus doux que Katerina eut l'occasion de toucher. Elle était également finement cousue de différentes perles et de fine dentelle.

- _C'est la robe que ton père m'a offerte après avoir gagné son premier salaire_, fit sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule, j'aimerai que tu la portes aujourd'hui.

_- Mère c'est votre robe je ne sais pas…_

_- Porte là Katerina, tu seras encore plus belle que tu ne l'es déjà. Je veux que Viktor te voie sous ton meilleur aspect._

En entendant le prénom de Viktor, Katerina crispa involontairement le tissu et son regard se troubla. Sa mère le vit et s'assis à coté d'elle en jetant un œil dehors pour voir si son mari ne revenait pas. Elle prit les mains de sa fille dans ses mains usées et crevassées.

_- Katerina, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ca n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus. Certes je n'étais pas amoureuse d'un autre garçon, mais je ne connaissais pas non plus ton père avant le mariage. Mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé le choix._

Katerina baissa les yeux et laissa honteusement tomber une larme. Sa mère plaça un doigt sur son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête.

_- Je t'ai toujours appris à être fière de ce que tu es. N'ai pas honte de pleurer devant moi._

Katerina ferma les yeux et respira bruyamment. Elle essuya ses larmes et soutena le regard de sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle soit aussi forte qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Sa mère sembla lire dans ses pensées et continua son monologue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_- J'étais en colère contre mes parents, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à me marier avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Avec le temps, j'ai compris que tous ce qu'ils voulaient c'était mon propre bien et assurer mon avenir. La première fois que j'ai rencontré ton père, Katerina, j'ai été intimidé. Il n'a jamais été tendre, mais j'ai appris à l'aimer tel qu'il est, avec ses défauts. Réciproquement, il a fait un gros effort pour mieux contrôler son caractère. Aujourd'hui je remercie mes parents de m'avoir poussé dans ses bras, je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime également. Ma plus grande joie a été d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de toi._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle caressa les boucles de sa fille.

-_ Je sais que tu aimes ce garçon… Andreï… Mais il faut que tu comprennes que toi et Viktor, c'est t'assurer un futur stable, tu ne connaitras plus jamais la faim. Alors s'il te plait. Essaye, pas pour moi, mais pour toi._

_- Je vais essayer mère._

Elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, elle qui avait été si forte, qui avait vécu tellement de moment difficile. Malgré tout, elle savait que la symbiose entre elle et Andreï serait dure à briser. Elle laissa sa mère lui tresser quelques mèches de cheveux avant de les rassembler en chignon, Elle l'aida ensuite à passer sa robe et serra son corset pour mettre en valeur sa fine taille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini Katerina était méconnaissable tant elle resplendissait. Lorsque son père rentra, il la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de dire à mi-voix :

_- Tu es magnifique._

Katerina attendit quelques minutes et enfin, Viktor se présenta à la porte. Il s'était mis sur son 31 et souriait comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Katerina se dit qu'elle aurait pus tomber amoureuse de lui, s'il n'y avait pas eut cette perfide étincelle dans ses prunelles grises et Andreï.

_- Mr Petrova, Madame Petrova._

_- Bonjour Viktor._

Il s'avança ensuite vers Katerina qui lui fit la révérence et lui sourit. Elle jeta un œil sur son père qui resplendissait de bonheur.

_- Allons-y._

Elle prit son bras et quitta la demeure familiale. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir et il lui sembla que son estomac ne la laisserait pas en paix aujourd'hui. Ils marchèrent pendant un certain temps sans se dire un mot. Les habitants du village les observaient passer tel un cortège. Elle entendait les femmes chuchoter à quel point elle était magnifique et formaient un beau couple. Elle marchait la tête haute, pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était mal à l'aise avec lui. Son seul soulagement fut qu'elle ne croisa pas Andreï. Arrivé à hauteur de la forêt, il bifurqua et l'emmena dans une petite clairière non loin de la route. On y avait disposé une nappe ainsi qu'un panier rempli de victuailles. Son estomac grondait famine et c'est avec soulagement qu'il lui lacha le bras pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

_- J'ai pensé qu'un déjeuné te ferait plaisir._

Elle ne répondit pas, observant la viande, le pain frais et les fruits qu'il avait ramené. Elle pensa à ses frères et sœurs et à quel point un tel repas les auraient remplis de joie. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas les moyens de manger à leur faim et encore moins de la couteuse viande.

_- Je vous remercie…_

_- Pas de ca entre nous, appelle moi Viktor_, le coupa t-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

_- Merci Viktor._

Elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, mais prit un morceau de rosbif cuit qui avait eut le temps de refroidir. Elle sentit son estomac gronder en avalant la première bouché et termina rapidement son assiette, sous le regard acéré de Viktor qui n'y avait pas touché.

_- Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?_

_- J'ai mangé ce matin._

_- Je parlais réellement manger._

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Il posa son assiette encore pleine et piocha une pomme dans le sac avant de continuer :

_- Il faudra que tu prennes un peu de poids si tu souhaites me donner un fils_

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et cela la mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il gâche la nourriture alors qu'il savait qu'on mourrait de faim chez elle, et la remarque sur son physique ne lui plut pas non plus. Décidément il ne savait s'y faire avec les femmes. L'appétit coupé, elle décida de changer de sujet.

_- Dit m'en plus à ton sujet._

_- Je suis un homme qui aime son travail et qui aime les bonnes choses de la vie. Sais-tu cuisiner ?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est parfait._

Il jeta son trognon de pomme par-dessus son épaule et rota sans retenu. Elle le regarda, outrée.

- A ton tour, dit moi quelque chose sur toi.

Elle réfléchit en triturant le bas de sa robe.

-_ J'aime beaucoup la lecture._

_- Tu lis souvent ?_ lui demanda t-il d'un air dédaigneux

- _Non_, répondit-elle en ignorant l'intonation acide de sa question, _mais j'ai un livre de conte que je lis à mes frères et sœurs avant qu'ils ne s'endorment._

_- Intéressant… dit moi Katerina…_

Il repoussa les assiettes et vint s'asseoir un peu plus près d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer et la panique s'insinuait sournoisement en elle. Il posa sa main sur la sienne.

-_ J'ai une petite question, est ce que tu vois toujours ce bon à rien… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà… Andreï ?_

Elle se figea et son cœur rata un battement. Il dut lire dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait déstabilisé car il ajouta d'une voix ferme :

- _Je ne veux plus que tu le vois. A présent, c'est toi et moi. Si j'entends le moindre murmure sur une quelconque relation, je me chargerai personnellement de toi et de lui. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

La froideur dans sa voix la surpris et elle aurait soudainement tout donné pour ne pas être seul avec lui. Elle se sentit soudainement mal et eut juste le temps de se retourner pour rendre le repas qu'elle venait d'avaler. Il lui fallut 10 longues secondes avant que son malaise ne passe et elle se rassit, livide. Il lui tendit une serviette finement brodée pour qu'elle s'essuie la bouche. Elle n'osa pas le regarder, honteuse.

-_ Je suis désolée, je ne me sens pas très bien depuis hier_

_- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, ca nous aurait évité de devoir écourter_, répondit-il d'un ton exaspéré, _je te ramène chez toi._

Il se leva et l'aida à se relever. Elle lança un dernier regard en direction du panier remplis avec regret. Une fois devant sa porte, il déposa un baiser sec sur sa joue, qui claqua comme la bise hivernale sur sa peau.

_- A plus tard Katerina_.

Il laissa sa main droite parcourir la courbe de ses hanches et s'éloigna. Elle n'osa pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison et sa première pensée fut de partir à la rencontre d'Andreï, mais elle y renonça en se remémorant les menaces prononcées par Viktor et préféra grimper jusqu'au sommet de l'échelle qui conduisait à la réserve de foin. Elle s'assit, replia ses jambes et posa sa tête sur les genoux.

Ce maudit mal de ventre ne la quittait pas.


	6. Chapter 6

**PopGames****: tu le sauras bien assez tôt ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>

_Katerina se trouvait dans une grande maison. De la viande cuisait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pâle qui faisait ressortit sa peau mâte. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle savait que c'était Andreï qui rentrait pour le souper. Elle s'approcha de la porte pour l'accueillir. Soudain, un vent glacial éteignit le feu de la cheminée et les bougies. Elle prit peur en voyant la silhouette de Viktor se découper sous la clarté de la lune, un fouet dans la main droite. Elle devina son sourire carnassier dans la pénombre. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais son corps ne répondait plus. Il s'approcha de plus en plus près…_

Elle se réveilla en sueur, haletante. Son rêve avait semblait si réel qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir le vent froid sur ses bras nus. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle remarqua que la porte avait été légèrement entrouverte. Elle se leva sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa famille, et s'approcha de la porte. Elle était sur le point de la fermer lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom chuchoté. Fronçant les sourcils, elle risqua un œil dehors et vit Andreï qui se cachait derrière un tonneau. Elle s'assura que tout le monde dormait profondément avant de refermer la porte. Elle rejoignit Andreï qui lui désigna la grange en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle le suivit en silence jusqu'à une botte de foin sur laquelle il s'assit.

-_ Comment as-tu su que c'est moi qui viendrais fermer la porte ?_ murmura t-elle

- _Parce que je sais que tu as le sommeil très léger_, répondit-il en lui prenant ses mains glacées dans les siennes.

Il y déposa un objet léger et dur.

-_ Tiens, je t'ai gardé un peu de pain._

_- C'est gentil, mais tu ferais mieux de le manger, j'ai d'affreux maux de ventre._

_- Tu es malade ?_

_- Non, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du sang d'encre pour elle. Elle sentit sa main effleurer sa joue.

- _J'ai appris pour Viktor. Je voulais m'assurer tout allait bien._

_- Je ne veux pas me marier avec Viktor,_ déclara t-elle d'un ton sec.

Sa main quitta sa joue pour lui saisir la taille et il l'amena à lui. Elle posa la tête contre son torse pour entendre le battement régulier de son cœur. Il prit le pain de ses mains, le coupa en morceau et le posa contre ses lèvres pour l'inciter à le manger. Elle l'avala et sentit son estomac faire des cabrioles.

- _Viktor m'a emmené déjeuner en bordure de forêt. Il avait ramené un véritable festin qu'il n'a même pas goûté. Il m'a demandé si je savais cuisiner et ce que j'aimais faire. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait avoir des enfants. Il a aussi parlé de toi…_

_- Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

_- Il ne veut plus que je te voie, sinon il se chargerait personnellement de nous._

Un long silence s'installa, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait que la relation fusionnelle qui les unissait prenne fin.

-_ Il faut que l'on parte_, lâcha Andreï d'un voix assurée.

-_ Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille Andreï, surtout ma petite sœur qui est si malade._

_- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais si tu restes tu finiras malheureuse. Viktor n'est pas un homme pour toi. Moi si car je te connais mieux que personne, je saurais prendre soin de toi._

Tout était confus dans sa tête, elle voulait échapper à cette vie qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle était enchainée à l'étiquette que l'époque lui imposait et elle risquait de tout perdre en s'évadant. Elle sentit l'acidité de la bile remonter le long de son eusophage et eut tout juste le temps de courir jusqu'à un coin de la grange pour vomir. Elle sentit la main d'Andreï frottait son dos et tirer ses cheveux en arrière.

-_ Tu ferais bien d'aller voir un docteur._

_- Non ca va._

Il se pencha sur elle et elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur.

-_ Eloigne toi un peu, j'ai besoin de respirer_, souffla t-elle haletante.

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et souleva son menton de son index. Un éclat de lune éclaira son visage qui arborait une expression très sérieuse.

- _Ca fait combien de temps que tu as ces nausées ?_

_- Depuis 2 jours, mais ca va passer je t'assure._

Il sembla réfléchir car elle vit une ride apparaitre entre ses deux yeux. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. Son timbre était légèrement tremblotant.

_- Je sais que tu vas trouver ma question bizarre mais… Quand as-tu eu tes menstruations?_

_- Ca remonte à quelque temps je cr…_

Elle se figea, comme frappé par un éclair de compréhension. Ses nausées n'étaient pas dues à l'angoisse comme elle le pensait. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiété de la régularité de ses règles mais maintenant qu'il évoquait ce fait, elle ne les avait pas eut depuis un bon mois et demi. Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient parfaitement et devant ses yeux s'afficha l'évidence matérialité de la situation. Elle était enceinte. Elle apposa ses mains sur son ventre qui ne serait plus plat très longtemps. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle observa Andreï sans dire un mot. Andreï semblait ému mais la réalité les rattrapa bien vite.

_- Que vas-tu dire à tes parents ?_

Son sourire s'effaça comme un dessin dans le sable recouvert par la mer. Elle avait franchit un point de non retour, il ne lui était désormais plus possible de retourner en arrière. Elle pensa aux répercussions de sa grossesse sur sa famille. Elle serait bannie de chez elle pour avoir infligé une telle honte à sa famille.

_- Je ne peux rien leur dire Andreï, mon père te tuerais s'il apprenait..._

Soudain elle craqua et une cascade de larmes se déversa sur ses joues. Elle fut prise de tremblements incontrôlés et Andreï la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il savait ce que cela signifiait pour elle.

-_ Je vais être bannie de chez moi, plus jamais mes parents ne voudront entendre parler de moi. Ils vont me forcer à quitter le pays, tu sais ce que ca veut dire_ ? sanglota t-elle contre sa chemise

-_ Ca veut dire que tu peux fuir avec moi et qu'on élèvera cet enfant ensemble_, répondit-il d'une voix douce

_- On n'a nulle part où aller Andreï ! Nous ne sommes que des enfants ! Quelles vies allons-nous lui offrir ?_ Hoqueta t-elle

Il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y déchiffra une infime souffrance provoqué par une multitude de questions sans réponses.

_- Ca veut dire_, répéta t-il d'une voix douce en essuyant les larmes de ses pouces, _que toi et moi allons pouvoir mener la vie dont on rêvait, loin de cette misère. Ce sera peut être difficile les premiers temps, il me faudra trouver un boulot mais on y arrivera et tu sais pourquoi ?_

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux encore remplis de larmes.

_- Parce que l'on sera ensemble toi et moi. Et parce que bientôt nous allons avoir notre propre famille._

Il accompagna ses paroles en posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle semblait s'être calmée mais une nouvelle vague de nausées la submergea et elle se remit à pleurer.

_- Que vais-je dire pour mes nausées ? Ils vont forcément comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Et quand mes robes ne m'iront plus car j'aurai prit du ventre ?_

_- Calme toi, je veux que tu écoutes tout ce que je vais te dire, d'accord ?_

Elle se tut et vit à quel point il semblait mature en cet instant.

-_ Demain si tu as des nausées, tu prétexteras un mauvais virus. Je veux que tu rassembles quelques affaires ici, que tu prendras soin de cacher. Demain soir, je viendrais te chercher et toi et moi on quittera le pays d'accord ? Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, encore moins Viktor. On va vivre notre rêve toi, moi et notre enfant._

Il l'embrassa sur le front et il fut frapper de voir la détermination et la volonté de fuir cette vie misérable se dessiner sur ses traits si fin. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un seau rempli d'eau qu'elle aspergea sur son visage. Andreï observait sa silhouette parfaite et fragile tout en se demandant si elle pouvait véritablement supporter le voyage prévu. Elle avait un mental d'acier qu'elle s'était forgée tout au long de ces années de labeur et serait prête à tout pour lui. Seulement, elle était bien trop fragile physiquement, elle portait les stigmates des années de sous alimentation et de maltraitance qu'elle avait subi. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on évoque ses faiblesses, même si elle en avait conscience et arrivaient à les faire oublier en imposant sa personnalité. Il s'inquiétait également pour le bébé il devrait trouver un moyen pour que Katerina ne manque de rien et pour que le petit être se développe correctement en elle. Il la vit hoqueter et vomir à nouveau et cela l'inquiéta : elle ne pourrait pas faire un si long voyage si elle ne pouvait garder un peu de nourriture dans l'estomac. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le choix car le temps leur était compté. Il s'avança vers elle, la serra fortement dans ses bras et déposa des petits baisers dans le cou.

_- Va te reposer, une longue journée nous attend demain._

Il veilla à ce que personne ne soient présent et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à l'entrée.

_- J'aurai aimé te mettre dans ton lit, mais je crains que tes parents ne se montrent hostiles à mon élan de romantisme._

Elle sourit tristement et regarda en direction de la petite fenêtre c'était la dernière journée qu'elle passerait avec eux.

- _Je travaille à la taverne toute la journée_, chuchota t-elle,_ je devrais finir en fin de journée._

- _Tache de te reposer un peu et essaye de manger, tu auras besoin de force._

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et partit en direction de sa propre chaumière.


	7. Chapter 7

_/!\ Scène de violence  
><em>

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain Katerina se leva à l'aube, avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil derrière elle. Elle partit réveiller Irina et en profita pour la serrer fort contre elle.

_- Doucement Kat, tu me fais mal._

_- Désolée ma petite fleur._

Elle fut beaucoup plus bavarde qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle aida sa mère à ranger la petite maison et nettoya les vêtements de ses frères et sœurs. Elle partit en direction de la taverne, non sans un léger pincement au cœur. Timothei l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

_- Bonjour Katerina, tu as l'air épuisée._

_- Bonjour. Non ca va, mentit-elle_

_- Il y a un peu de vaisselle à nettoyer derrière en priorité. Ensuite tu pourras balayer un la salle, ca ne serait pas de mal. Des questions ?_

_- Aucune._

_- Vas-y, je m'occupe de la salle en attendant_, déclara t-il en préparant une bière.

Elle se rendit près du seau où s'entassaient verres et assiettes et s'accroupit. Elle les savonna et les rinça en rêvassant. Elle était avait hâte de revoir Andreï et de partir. Elle savait que c'était risqué et qu'elle s'attirerait les foudres de sa famille si cela ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. De toute manière, elle était certaine d'être expulsé de chez elle du seul fait de sa grossesse. Elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle frottait pour toucher le tissu usé de sa robe contre son ventre. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un bébé était en train de se développer à l'intérieur et elle eut parfaitement consciente de sourire béatement. Elle essayait d'imaginer son enfant à 2 ou 3 ans avec des yeux vert rieurs et de belles boucles brune courant en direction des bras d'Andreï.

- _Qu'est ce que tu as un sourire comme ca ?_ Demanda Timothei en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés ?

_- Ho rien du tout._

_- Tu ne sais pas mentir Katerina_, répondit-il en lui adressant clin d'œil.

Katerina sourit timidement, car elle savait très bien mentir. S'il avait connaissance de tout ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même, il serait surpris par la véracité de ses mensonges.

-_ J'ai appris pour Viktor et toi, comment est-il ?_

_- Il est très travailleur_, répondit-elle en se concentrant à nouveau sur la vaisselle.

_- J'espère que je serai invité au mariage, j'ai une magnifique théière pour toi en guise de cadeau._

_- Merci._

Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser placer à ses crampes d'estomac. Elle pensa que le bébé ne devait pas aimer Viktor lui non plus et elle étouffa un petit rire.

_- Je retourne en salle, rejoins moi dès que tu auras fini._

Il disparu de son champs de vision pile au moment où elle courut derrière un bosquet, prise de nausée. Elle essaya de faire quelques exercices de respiration, mais ses hauts le cœur ne se calmaient pas. Prise de panique à l'idée que Timothei ne la retrouve dans une position gênante, elle enfonça deux doigts dans sa gorge et vomi. Soulagée elle se releva et s'empressa de rentrer avec la vaisselle propre. La salle était à présente pleine de monde et Timothei bavardait joyeusement avec une bande qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle rangea la vaisselle et laissa accidentellement tombé un verre qui éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais fut prise d'un vertige qui la fit chuter sur les fesses. Timothei, alerté par le dernier requiem du verre, s'approcha de Katerina.

_- Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle._

_- Je suis désolé_e, souffla t-elle en se relevant les jambes tremblantes.

_- Je vais ramasser, va t'asseoir un peu dehors._

Elle quitta la salle sous les regards inquisiteurs des hommes présents. Elle s'assit sur la vieille souche et posa ses paumes contre son visage. Elle allait tout faire rater, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle avait l'impression que le destin se s'acharnait sur elle. Timothei la rejoignit et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-_ Ca va mieux ?_

_- Oui, encore désolée pour le verre_

_- Ce n'est pas grave_, répondit-il avec nonchalance, _si tu es souffrantes et que tu préfères rentrer je me débrouillerai_.

Elle pensa à ses frères et sœur et aux quelques légumes qu'elle pourrait rapporter avec la paye du jour.

_- Non, je préfère rester._

_- Comme tu voudras._

Elle but le verre d'un trait et prit son service. Les heures parurent s'étirer sans fin et elle dut plusieurs fois s'éclipser, prise de nausée à cause de la forte odeur d'alcool. Néanmoins elle tacha de faire de son mieux et lorsque la dernière demi heure fut écoulée, elle déposa son tablier avec un soulagement non dissimulée. La salle était encore plus remplie que d'habitude et un nuage de tabac flottait dans l'air tel des fantômes. Elle était sur le point de demander son salaire à Timothei quand elle entendit une voix déformée par l'alcool héler une bière.

_- Je m'en occupe et je pars_, fit Katerina à Timothei en nouant à nouveau son tablier.

Elle s'approcha de la table et regretta aussitôt de ne pas être partie tout de suite. Elle eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Affalé sur une chaise se tenait un Viktor qui semblait déjà avoir bien bu avant son arrivé. Il était entouré de plusieurs autres hommes qui semblaient tout aussi éméchés. Elle voulut faire demi tour mais la voix tonitruante l'en dissuada :

_- Mais c'est ma petite Kati ! Laissons tomber la bière, je préfère t'avoir plutôt._

Il partit dans un rire bourru, le communiquant à ses amis. Elle se sentit d'autant plus gênée que certaines personnes leur lancèrent des regards.

-_ Je vais chercher une bière_, murmura t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

_- Non vient là_, beugla t-il en attrapant les cordelettes de son tablier et en la tirant contre lui.

Elle tomba lourdement sur ses genoux et vit avec horreur que toute la taverne avait arrêté ses activités et fixaient d'un air intéressé la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. C'est sans doute pour cela que Katerina n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement, même lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Viktor se balader allègrement et sans aucune pudeur sur son corps. Il huma ses cheveux et saisit son visage entre son pouce et son index et l'obligea à lui faire face. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux injectés de sang et son haleine empestait l'alcool. Elle sentit ses hauts le cœur revenir violemment, mais n'eut pas le temps de se dégager pour s'enfuir qu'il plaquait déjà ses lèvres dures contre les siennes dans un violent baiser. Sa langue tenta de passer la frontière de ses lèvres et enfin elle réagit. Elle le gifla violemment devant les regards atterrés. Il arrêta aussitôt et la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba sur le sol en poussant un petit cri.

_- Espèce de petite trainée, pour qui te prends-tu ? je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à se laisser insulter de la sorte !_

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup de pied rageur dans la cuisse de la jeune fille qui se mit à pleurer. Timothei fit irruption devant elle, bras écarté :

_- Laisse la tranquille ! Va t-en avant que j'aille chercher mon fusil_, hurla Timothei.

Les yeux de Viktor lancaient des éclairs. Il sembla hésiter, saisit sa veste et lanca d'une voix forte en la menaçant de son index :

_- Jamais je ne me marierai avec toi, espèce de sale catin ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre aguicheuse qui n'a aucun respect pour sa famille. Tu fréquentes cet Andreï alors que tu es sensée m'épouser. Tu mérites bien cette correction, ton père a bien compris que c'était la seule façon de faire avec une chienne comme toi._

Il cracha au sol et s'éloigna. Les clients continuaient de fixer la jeune recroquevillée sur elle-même, et un murmure monta doucement, envahissant de rumeurs la taverne. Frottant sa cuisse meurtrie, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit avec horreur que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Un murmure monta crescendo et elle remarqua alors les index accusateurs pointant sa direction. Mal à l'aise, elle se releva et chancela légèrement en s'appuyant sur sa jambe blessé. Timothei s'approcha d'elle et voulut lui saisir le bras, mais il n'eut pas le temps que déjà elle s'enfuyait en boitant en direction de la maison. Des larmes de hontes inondaient son visage crispé de douleur. Elle venait d'être publiquement déshonorée, et sa famille apprendrait cela bien avant qu'elle ne puisse partir. Elle sentit son cœur saigner à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir les siens. Elle imaginait le visage d'Irina lorsqu'elle apprendrait que sa grande sœur ne reviendrait plus jamais et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Elle changea de direction et couru en direction de la chaumière d'Andreï. Ses parents travaillaient encore à cette heure –ci et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'elle le l'aperçu, ramenant du bois à la maison. Étonné, il posa à terre son chargement et l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne trébuche. Elle pouvait lire la panique sur son visage et ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'affolement.

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe Katerina ?_

A bout de souffle, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à parler :

_- Il faut qu'on parte, maintenant._

_- Je n'ai pas fini de tout préparer._

_- Andreï_, cria t-elle en saisissant le col de sa chemise, _on n'a plus le choix!_

Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer l'angoisse qui envahissait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau et elle s'accrocha à Andreï comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_- Tout le village est au courant pour nous, Viktor a sali mon nom et la réputation de ma famille !_

Elle hurla de désespoir et Andreï dû la secouer pour calmer sa crise d'hystérie.

_- Calme toi je t'en supplie._

Il prit son visage déchiré par le chagrin entre ses paumes et chanta doucement une chanson. Elle hoqueta et s'apaisa.

_- On va partir d'accord ? j'ai attelé un cheval, j'aurai aimé que tu en ais un aussi mais le temps presse. Je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé._

C'est ce qu'elle fit pas une seule fois il ne la coupa dans son récit, mais elle le vit plusieurs fois fermer son poing en tremblant de fureur. Il insista pour ausculter sa cuisse malgré ses protestations mais elle n'avait heureusement qu'une énorme ecchymose qui commençait à rougir. Il prit un peu de nourriture et l'aida à monter, puis s'installa devant elle.

_- Tiens toi bien_, murmura t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.

Elle étreignit fortement sa taille et posa sa joue contre son dos musclé. Il donna un coup dans le flanc du cheval et celui-ci parti au galop. Elle regarda le petit visage disparaitre peut à peu de son champs de vision et ne put retenir ses sanglots tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt assombrie par le soleil couchant.


	8. Chapter 8

**PopGame - oui, si j'ai toujours autant d'inspiration ;)**

**SweetyK - Faut croire que Viktor est quelqu'un qui n'a aucun respect pour les femmes... Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu (dans ma fic) je peux comprendre qu'elle soit aussi dure et froide dans le futur**

**Joyeuse Pâques ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 :<span>

Ils galopèrent à travers les bois jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent trop sombre pour discerner le chemin. Ils constatèrent avec soulagement que personne ne s'étaient lancé à leur poursuite et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour se reposer près d'un lac où miroitait le clair de lune. Andreï descendit le premier et aida Katerina à faire de même. Pendant qu'elle installait au sol les différentes couvertures, Andreï attacha le cheval à une branche. Ce dernier hennit de satisfaction et se mit à brouter. Un petit vent frais balayait les roseaux dans une sorte de danse hypnotique. Katerina s'installa dans les couvertures en claquant des dents elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait même pas prit de vêtements de rechange et soupira. Elle vit l'ombre d'Andreï s'approcher avec un petit pain dans les mains.

- _On n'a pas choisit le meilleur moment pour partir, il va faire très froid cette nuit_, murmura t-il en rejoignant la jeune femme sous les couvertures.

- _Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eut le choix_, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle se sentait coupable de leur départ précipité et avec très peu de moyen. Elle saisit le morceau de pain que lui tendit Andreï sans rechigner et l'avala en quelques bouchées, affamée. Elle fut rassurée de voir que ses nausée qui lui avait gâché sa journée ne se manifestaient plus. Elle se logea dans les bras d'Andreï pour avoir plus chaud et caressa son torse musclé. Levant les yeux, elle le vit qu'il avait l'air absorbé par ses pensées, ses yeux brillant d'un gris terne sous la lumière froide lunaire. Elle n'osa pas le déranger et fini par s'assoupir, épuisée. Le lendemain matin, Katerina s'éveilla à l'aube, et vit avec horreur qu'Andreï n'était plus là. Prise de panique, elle se leva en criant son prénom. Il sortit d'un fourré, un lapin dans la main droite.

- _Une aubaine_, dit-il en agitant fièrement sa proie, _il ne m'a pas vu lorsque j'étais caché et j'ai pus immédiatement l'attraper. Ce doit être le lapin le plus naïf de la forêt_.

Elle rit et prit le lapin pour le vider et le nettoyer. Pensive, elle pensa à sa mère qui devait être en larme du fait de ce départ impromptu tout comme sa petite Irina. Elle se remit alors à sangloter et Andreï la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il la connaissait si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer pour qu'il comprenne ce qui n'allait pas. Sans un mot, il se contenta de la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle reprit son activité en silence et posa le lapin sur une broche confectionné par les soins d'Andreï et le fit cuir. Ils mangèrent en silence et conservèrent les restes pour les manger plus tard.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils repartirent. Ils galopèrent toute la journée et s'arrêtèrent le long d'une rivière en fin d'après midi, alors que le soleil cognait fortement. En nage, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour la nuit. Suffoquant dans ses vêtements, Katerina les retira et parti se baigner. L'eau était agréable et elle se laissa porter par le faible courant, les yeux clos. Elle sentit alors quelque chose l'attraper par la taille et elle se débattit avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'Andreï qui lui lançait des regards malicieux. La jeune femme lui envoya de l'eau au visage et s'éloigna en riant, mais il la rattrapa bien vite et la fit basculer la tête la première dans la source. Elle nagea en apnée un peu plus loin et réapparue, ses cheveux flottant tout autour d'elle. Elle lui fit signe de l'index de la rejoindre et nagea à nouveau en plissant les yeux à cause de la réverbation de l'eau. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il n'était plus derrière elle. Katerina se tourna et l'aperçu sur la berge, elle lui lança un sourire espiègle et s'éloigna à nouveau. Elle entendit ses pas mouillés non loin d'elle et sentit quelques secondes après ses mains se balader le long de son corps. Elle se retourna et se serra contre lui en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Andreï lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et laissa sa bouche migrer sur l'arrête de son menton puis dans son cou. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle ferma à nouveaux les yeux, oubliant qu'ils étaient en fuite et heureuse.

_- Je t'aime tellement Andreï._

Ils sortirent de l'eau un peu plus tard, complètement trempés et se séchèrent. Andreï prépara un feu pour faire réchauffer le lapin, pendant que Katerina épluchaient deux carottes et les coupaient en morceaux pour les faire cuir. Ils engloutirent le copieux repas en quelques minutes. Le jeune homme laissa à Katerina le soin de nettoyer les quelques os qui restaient pendant qu'il démêlait les longues anglaises dans son dos. Il déposait de tendres baisers dans son cou de temps en temps et elle gloussait en rougissant.

_- J'aime ton rire_, on dirait le chant d'un oiseau au lever du jour.

Elle s'empourpra un peu plus et déposa tendrement un baiser sur sa joue. Il prit lors ses mains et les lui déposa sur ses yeux. Andreï chuchota à son oreille :

_- Ferme les yeux et garde tes mains dessus, d'accord ?_

Elle esquissa un sourire et entendit un léger titillement. Elle sentit un métal froid se poser sous sa gorge et les mains d'Andreï mettre ses cheveux sur son épaule pour pouvoir fermer l'objet. Toujours immobile, elle l'entendit se déplacer et sentit les effluves de son odeur de sapin juste devant elle.

_- Tu peux les ouvrir._

Elle s'exécuta et ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Katerina saisit d'une main tremblante le camé qui ornait son cou pour mieux l'admirer : le visage blanc ressortait sous la couleur bleu soutenu de la pierre sur laquelle il était posé.

_- C'est du Lapi Lazuli, je pensais qu'il mettrait ton visage en valeur et j'avais raison._

C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un bijou. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit plus fortement que jamais, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'un rêve.

- _Merci_, fit-elle émue.

Soudain, la jeune femme le repoussa et se releva à toute vitesse pour courir vers un buisson. Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle était sur le point de revenir lorsqu'un deuxième haut le cœur la reprit encore plus violemment et elle tomba à quatre pattes. Andreï s'approcha d'elle et attendit que sa nausée passe.

- _J'espère que ca ne va pas durer pendant 9 mois_, dit-elle d'une voix faible en s'essuyant la bouche.

- _Normalement non, d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère. Tu veux manger un pain ?_

- J_e ne préfère pas prendre le risque. Je vais plutôt préparer les couverture_, répondit-elle en se relevant.

Attrapant les couvertures, elle vit la besace de nourriture et l'ouvrit par curiosité. Elle remarqua alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un petit pain et quelques légumes. Elle lança un regard rempli de reproche à Andreï qui haussa des épaules.

- _Ca aurait changé quoi que tu le saches ?_

_- On aurait pus économiser un peu de nourriture !_

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On est parti en urgence je n'ai pas pus prendre tout ce que j'avais préparé ! Et que veux-tu économiser ? Tu as encore plus besoin de ces mets que moi !_ Vociféra Andreï en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-_ Là n'est pas la question Andreï, il faut qu'on pense à comment nous allons nous nourrir d'ici quelques jours_, cria t-elle en appuyant un doigt rageur sur son torse.

-_ On se débrouillera, j'ai attrapé un lapin hier._

_- On ne peut pas laisser le hasard nous nourrir ! Que va-t-on devoir faire ? Voler ? Je n'ai pas été élevé de la sorte !_

_- Arrête de me faire des reproches_, s'énerva t-il, _c'est de ta faute si on a du partir aussi vite !_

_- De ma faute ? Je suis désolée si Viktor nous a publiquement condamnés en criant en pleine taverne que je n'étais qu'une trainée ! J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pus pour te prévenir, pour qu'on ait le temps de s'enfuir avant que mon père ou Viktor ne te tue. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a eut cette idée de fuite…_

_- Parce qu'on n'avait pas le choix ! C'était ta seule chance d'éviter ce mariage forcé et tous les calvaires que te faisait vivre ton père! Il t'aurait littéralement tué en apprenant ta grossesse ! Regarde les marques que tu as dans le dos !_

Bouillant de colère devant la mauvaise foi d'Andreï, elle préféra s'envelopper dans une couverture et se recroquevilla. Ses maux de ventre étaient de retour, plus violent que jamais, et elle commençait à avoir des vertiges. Elle entendit Andreï s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il esquissa un mouvement vers elle mais elle le repoussa. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il rejetait la faute de leur fuite sur sa grossesse après tout elle n'avait pas fait cet enfant toute seule ? Elle essaya de s'endormir mais n'y parvint pas à cause de ses crampes et de la dispute qui la tourmentait. Elle se leva et s'installa au bord de l'eau pour observer le reflet de la lune et écouter les bruits nocturnes qui l'apaisa au bout de quelques minutes. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle glissait doucement vers le sommeil alors que l'astre terminait lentement sa course à l'horizon pour disparaitre et laisser place à une nouvelle journée.


	9. Chapter 9

**PopGame - Joyeuse Pâques à toi aussi!**

**Un chapitre assez court, la suite arrivera plus lentement: je commence dès demain un job étudiant pour les vacances et j'enchaine avec les révisions ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 :<span>

Au bout d'une semaine de voyage, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que leur long périple était de la folie. Le manque de provision les avait considérablement affaiblis, même si la forêt leur offrait parfois des buissons de baies. Ils étaient tombés sur une vieille cabane abandonnée deux jours auparavant. Andreï avait veillé à ce qu'un feu y soit allumé tous les soirs malgré la fatigue. Son visage s'était émacié et il savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas un jour de plus dans une telle situation. Il s'asseya près du feu où dormait Katerina en permanence depuis leur arrivée. Elle aussi était très mal en point et se plaignait constamment d'affreuses crampes à l'estomac, même si elle avait arrêté de vomir faute de nourriture. Il ne voulait pas alerter la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement et caressa sa joue creusée de sa main abîmée par les années de labeur. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen rapide de ramener de la nourriture, sinon elle risquait de faire une fausse couche. Il connaissait le caractère maternel de la jeune femme, notamment avec sa plus jeune sœur, et savait qu'elle se remettrait difficilement d'une telle perte. La nuit commençait à tomber et il parti récupérer du bois mort pour nourrir le feu. C'est alors qu'il aperçu, à quelques kilomètres plus à l'est, de la fumée s'élever lentement dans le ciel. Il comprit que tout n'était pas perdu et faillit lâcher ses branches faméliques sous l'excitation. Demain à l'aube, il irait y jeter un œil.

Ce soir là, il réveilla la jeune femme et mangèrent ensemble les quelques baies qu'il avait pus ramasser.

_- Comment va ton ventre ?_

La jeune fille soupira, semblant accepter le sort qui s'acharnait sur eux.

- _Pas terrible_, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

_- J'ai vu de la fumée tout à l'heure, j'irai voir à l'aube s'il y a une maison. Peut être que je pourrais ramener de la nourriture._

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bruns cernés, laissant tomber les quelques baies qu'elle n'avait pas encore avalé.

_- Tu plaisantes ?_

_- Non, je pense que c'est notre seule chance pour qu'on s'en sorte._

Il incluait le bébé dans le « nous », mais n'osa pas le dire à la jeune femme affamée.

- _Ne me laisse pas seule trop longtemps_, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix.

_- Je te le promets._

Il se coucha à côté d'elle et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière nuit.

Au petit matin, Andreï s'éveilla et parti chercher un peu de bois pour Katerina, ainsi que des baies. Il n'en trouva que quelques unes et décida de les laisser à la jeune femme qui dormait sereinement. Il attela le cheval et parti à l'est. Après plus d'une heure de cheval, il déboucha avec surprise non pas sur une maisonnette, mais sur un petit village. Les habitants le fixèrent d'un air surpris en le voyant arriver : manifestement ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de visite impromptue. Il descendit du cheval et se sentit faiblir sous l'odeur du pain chaud qui cuisait à quelques mètres de lui. Une femme au visage chiffonné par l'âge s'avança vers lui.

- _Qui êtes vous_ ? demanda t-elle d'un air assuré.

_- Je m'appelle Andreï Mica, je loge dans une maison abandonnée à une heure de cheval. J'ai aperçu de la fumée et je suis venu pour solliciter de l'aide._

La vieille dame le toisa, les yeux plissés et ajouta simplement :

- _Suivez-moi, je vais vous amener à mon mari. C'est le chef du village._

Il la suivit sans un mot et entra dans une maisonnette décorée de fleurs en tout genre. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année assez ventru l'accueillit chaleureusement. Il se présenta comme étant Dimitar Kalava, un des fondateurs de cette ville. Voyant le jeune homme affamé, il fit apporter par sa femme un copieux rôti de porc. Andreï eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter de manger s'il commençait et son estomac émit un grognement joyeux. Puis il pensa à Katerina, qui devait sans doute toujours dormir et hésita :

_- Racontez-moi tout, jeune homme._

Andreï se mordit la lèvre et lui raconta son histoire en mangeant lentement. Il dût cependant mentir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de liaisons extraconjugales. Il raconta qu'il avait dût s'enfuir de son village il y a plus d'une semaine avec sa femme enceinte car une tribu nomade menaçait de tuer femme et enfant. Il raconta le long voyage, la faim, l'état de la jeune femme souffrante. Dimitar écouta sans jamais l'interrompre d'un air attentif. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'homme se leva de table et appela sa femme pour qu'elle fasse atteler un chariot afin de ramener Katerina au village. Andreï ne sut comment le remercier et l'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- _Ne me remerciez pas, je vous aurais bien proposé d'aller dormir un peu, vous avez une mine épouvantable. Mais je suppose que vous préférez aller chercher votre femme. Prenez le chariot, Luben vous accompagnera pour vous aider._

_- Merci._

Andreï sortit et vit le chariot dans lequel on avait disposé de la paille ainsi que des ouvertures pour le rendre plus confortable. L'heure de retour parut durer une éternité et lorsqu'il aperçu enfin la cabane, il sauta du chariot sans même attendre son arrêt pour aller vérifier si Katerina allait bien. Elle n'avait pas bougé, dormant paisiblement. Les baies et le bois n'avaient pas bougé de place non plus, signe qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Luben, un solide jeune homme assez petit, entra dans la maison et s'exclama:

-_ Il était temps que vous veniez nous trouver, votre femme n'a vraiment pas l'air bien._

_- Est-ce que vous pourriez déjà charger nos affaires, s'il vous plait ? je préférerai la réveiller moi-même, pour pas qu'elle attrape peur_.

-_ Bien sur_, fit l'homme avec un sourire en ramassant un tas de couvertures qui trainaient.

Andreï s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et fut frappé de voir à quel point les os de ses joues ressortaient sous sa peau. Il a secoua doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, mais elle ne bougea pas. Frappée de terreur il l'agita avec plus d'énergie et Katerina ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolats, déboussolée.

_- Qu'est ce que… Andreï ! Tu es là !_ Dit-elle en souriant

-_ On a peu de temps_, chuchota t-il,_ j'ai trouvé un village où les gens sont prêt à nous aider. Il faut juste que 'on fasse croire à tout le monde qu'on est marié. D'accord Madame Mica ?_

Elle sembla ravie et elle ajouta simplement :

_- J'aurai été heureuse d'être ta femme, tu sais ?_

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et tira sur ses dernières réserves pour la porter jusqu'au chariot, où il l'installa pour pas qu'elle ait froid. Il grimpa à l'avant du chariot et ils roulèrent en direction du village. Le temps du trajet, la jeune femme s'endormit à nouveau et Andreï dût à nouveau la réveiller avant de la porter dans une petite maisonnette accolée à celle du chef, qui devait servir de chambre d'hôte. On y avait disposé deux lits en pailles ainsi que des couvertures et Andreï s'empressa de bien la couvrir pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. La femme du chef toqua et entra avec deux bols de soupe comportant des légumes coupés. Katerina releva la tête en sentant l'odeur lui chatouiller les narines et salua d'un geste de tête la vieille dame qui posa le bol sur ses genoux :

-_ Je m'appelle Mila, heureusement que ton mari est venu nous trouver. Tu as l'air si jeune quel âge as-tu ?_

_- 16 ans madame. Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité._

-_ Tu auras tout le temps pour nous remercier, en attendant avale ta soupe, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Je vais essayer de te trouver une robe pour que tu puisses te changer._

Elle s'éloigna et Katerina s'empressa d'avaler rapidement sa soupe. Andreï lui prit le bol des mains sous son regard courroucé.

-_ Il faut que tu manges lentement, tu sais ce qui va se passer sinon._

Elle soupira et avala les cuillerées données par Andreï, puis se lova sous les couvertures pour s'endormir profondément. Andreï ne tarda pas de faire de même, étant rassuré de savoir qu'ils seraient encore en vie le lendemain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Manon - Wow merci pour le commentaire :). je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura mais je vais essayer d'aller le plus loin possible, tant que j'aurai de l'inspiration. Oui j'essaye toujours d'avoir un chapitre d'avance avant de poster le dernier, mais c'est un peu plus dur ces derniers temps avec le taff.**

**PopGame: quand même bien court ^^.**

**La suite mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver car ce WE je fête mon anniversaire \O/**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 :<span>

Lorsque Katerina s'éveilla, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et elle estima qu'il devait être à peu près 4h. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la petite maisonnette qui lui rappelait son propre toit. Elle entendit un léger bruissement et vit qu'Andreï dormait profondément, ses mèches collant son front en sueur. Elle se leva et s'agenouilla à côté du jeune homme épuisé. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et déposa un baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme s'agita dans son sommeil avant de respirer à nouveau calmement.

_- Je pense que vous devriez le laisser dormir, il est exténué._

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, prise de panique et vit une dame assez âgée s'avancer vers elle.

_- Je suis Mila, n'ai pas peur mon enfant._

Katerina fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour tacher de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil. Elle ne se souvenait de quelques bribes de conversation où l'on mentionnait son nom et d'images confuses, mais l'odeur de la soupe l'éclaira soudainement.

-_ C'est vous la dame avec le bol de soupe._

_- C'est exact. En voudrais-tu un autre ?_ demanda Mila avec un sourire.

Katerina fut frappée de voir à quel point Mila lui rappelait sa grand-mère maternelle, décédée quelques année auparavant. Elle avait ce même sourire rassurant et cet air avenant qui mettait immédiatement en confiance.

_- Oui, s'il vous plait._

_- Suis-moi_.

Katerina essaya d'épousseter sa longue robe salie par le voyage et vit à quelle point elle était abîmée et déchirée. Elle soupira : c'était un cadeau de sa mère et elle y tenait beaucoup. Elle avança à l'extérieure de la petite maison et dut mettre sa main en visière le temps d'habituer sa vue à la forte luminosité elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Devant elle s'étendait un petit village qui ressemblait point par point à celui d'où elle venait, sauf que les gens la saluaient sur leur passage. Elle se souvint alors que les habitants de son village n'étaient pas aussi aimable avec elle car ses frasques les avaient conduis à l'ignorer ou à lui lancer des regards venimeux. Elle resta planter là, ne sachant que faire. Mila réapparu et la conduisit à l'intérieure de sa maison qui était immense. L'air embaumait les fleurs fraichement cueillies et la soupe cuisant doucement sur le feu. Elle s'asseya, ne sachant plus où regarder et vit Mila déposer un gros bol de soupe devant elle.

- _Attention c'est chaud_, la prévint cette dernière avec un clin d'œil.

_- Merci. Votre maison est très jolie._

La vieille dame sourit et s'assit en face d'elle. Katerina mangea avec précaution, se remémorant les paroles d'Andreï. Un silence s'installa pendant le repas et Katerina n'osait plus lever la tête, gênée par le regard insistant de Mila. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Mila lui proposa un autre bol qu'elle refusa poliment.

_- C'est à cause de tes nausées ?_ Demanda Mila d'un ton calme en posant le bol de soupe dans un seau pour le laver plus tard

_- Oui, elles sont assez violentes surtout ces derniers temps._

_- Andreï nous en a parlé, alors j'ai préparé une petite infusion que l'on boit chez nous habituellement pour calmer ces crises_, répondit la vieille dame en apportant une tasse où fumait un liquide très odorant.

Katerina le gouta du bout des lèvres et fit la grimace devant l'amertume du breuvage. Mila se mit à rire joyeusement.

_- Tout le monde fait cette tête en le goutant la première fois. Crois moi, le goût n'est peut être pas très bon, mais il est très efficace. Lorsque tu auras fini, je t'emmènerai dans un lieu où tu pourras te laver._

Elle se força à finir le breuvage, puis suivit Mila qui l'emmenait à l'écart du village, devant un bâtiment en bois assez vétuste. Plusieurs chaudrons remplis d'eau reposaient sur des petits feux et régulièrement, des femmes venaient remplir un seau d'eau pour le ramener à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

_- C'est ici, tu peux entrer, les filles ont déjà préparé ton eau._

Katerina pivota sur ses talons pour lancer un regard rempli de gratitude.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à appeler.

La jeune femme salua les filles qui s'éloignaient pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle se déchaussa et se déshabilla, laissant sa robe crasseuse glisser sur le sol. Elle s'approcha près du bain et mit l'index dans l'eau pour tester sa température. Elle ôta son collier et glissa une jambe hésitante, puis l'autre dans le bain avant de s'allonger dedans en soupirant d'aise. Jamais elle n'avait eu droit à une pareille faveur, habituellement l'eau était plutôt froide. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, interrompant le fil de ses pensées pour écouter battre son cœur. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle vit Mila qui lui tendait un savon et posait une serviette sur un tabouret pour qu'elle puisse se sécher.

_- J'ai posé ta robe dehors, elle est un peu élimée mais elle t'ira à ravir._

- _Merci_, souffla t-elle en s'asseyant pour récupérer le savon.

Elle entendit un petit cri et se retourna, lâchant son savon. Mila l'observait avec un air horrifié et sa bouche formait un « o » silencieux.

_- Ton… ton dos._

Elle comprit et elle perdit les quelques couleurs qu'elle avait recouvré. Seul Andreï avait vu ses marques et les parcouraient quelques fois précautionneusement de ses doigts lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle fut parcourue d'un sentiment de honte, comme si elle portait les stigmates du déshonneur familial.

_- Qui… Qui t'as fait ca ?_

Elle ne sut quoi répondre et fondit en larme, elle aurait aimé disparaitre au fond de l'eau mais malheureusement ce n'était pas possible. Elle se sentait tellement humiliée et mal à l'aise qu'elle voulut se lever pour partir. Mila s'approcha et la fit se rasseoir, en caressant doucement ses cheveux mouillés.

_- Je comprends que tu n'ais pas envie d'en parler. Ce n'est pas grave. Calme-toi._

Elle aurait tellement aimé en parler et pouvoir le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Andreï, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était enfermée dans une époque où le mal être d'une femme devait rester silencieux et où les blessures faisaient hurler intérieurement. Le cœur des femmes étaient relégué au second plan, et l'âme se fanait en toute discrétion. Une femme qui pleurait aux yeux de tous était un être faible. Mila semblait très embarrassée et devant l'inertie de la jeune fille, entreprit de lui laver les cheveux en silence. Elle ne dit plus un mot, frottant doucement son dos avant de prendre la main chétive de Katerina pour y déposer le savon et s'éloigner, visiblement bouleversée. La jeune Bulgare mit quelques minutes avant de terminer de se savonner, sanglotant doucement. Elle avait sentit une défense céder au sein de son cœur et devait vite la réparer avant qu'un flot de sentiments refoulés ne s'écoulent par la brèche. Elle plongea dans l'eau pour se débarrasser du savon et lorsqu'elle aperçu à nouveau Mila qui l'observait dans un coin, elle lui sourit tristement.

- _De combien de semaines es-tu enceinte ?_ Demanda Mila en arborant un visage impassible.

_- Je… Je ne sais pas trop… 3 ou 4 semaines je pense, peut être plus._

Son regard insista sur son ventre plat et sur ses côtes saillantes.

_- Ce n'est pas bon du tout, tu ne devrais pas avoir le ventre aussi plat. Je vais parler avec les autres femmes pour convenir du régime alimentaire qui conviendrait le mieux pour que tu reprennes un peu de poids… En espérant que ce n'est pas trop tard._

Les derniers mots résonnèrent comme un coup de tonnerre. C'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui s'enferma dans son mutisme pendant que Mila l'aidait à enfiler une robe et lui démêlait ses cheveux. Katerina prenait sur elle pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cet enfant, il représentait son avenir au côté d'Andreï et tout le courage qu'il lui a fallut pour quitter la misérable existence qu'elle menait.

-_ Ils sont longs_, s'étonna Mila tandis qu'elle essayait de défaire un nœud, _tu ne voudrais pas les couper en dessous des épaules ? Ce serait plus facile pour toi_.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et Mila n'insista pas. Elle prit son temps pour séparer une à une ses longues boucles et décida de les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Elle examina le collier de Katerina avant de lui rattacher au cou.

_- Il est vraiment très beau, un cadeau d'Andreï ?_

La jeune Bulgare répondit par l'affirmative et précéda Mila jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

_- Je vais préparer le repas, tu peux visiter le village si tu veux._

Et elle entra sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Katerina fut soulagée et parcouru le petit village en saluant les différents habitants. Elle vit des enfants jouer et pensa à son bébé, ignorant s'il vivait encore ou non. Elle aperçu un bras de rivière un peu en retrait entre deux maisonnettes et parti s'installer sur la berge pour être en tête à tête avec elle même. Elle regarda avec sérénité les canards se déplacer majestueusement dans l'eau et piquer soudainement la tête au fond de l'eau pour récupérer un insecte. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Mila sur son bébé. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas mort, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer mais le ressentait. Comment expliquer sinon qu'elle avait toujours ces affreuses nausées ? Elle se leva lorsqu'elle estima que le dîner pouvait être prêt et aperçu Andreï qui guettait son retour. Ses yeux verts brillaient de joie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis leur départ précipité. Elle s'approcha de lui et sa main frôla la sienne. Mila et Dimitar les convièrent au repas. Dimitar s'intéressa particulièrement aux aptitudes d'Andreï.

- _Si vous voulez, il y a un poste de bucheron disponible_, lui proposa Dimitar en fourrant un morceau de pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

- _Ce serait avec grand plaisir_, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton enthousiaste.

Il se tourna vers Katerina qui peinait à finir son assiette, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle acquiesça en souriant et quitta la table précipitamment, prise de nausée. Personne ne l'accompagna elle savait qu'ici Andreï ne pouvait se montrer aussi tendre qu'en privé à cause des us et coutumes. Elle attendit que son malaise passe et rentra s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était pour finir son assiette.

- _En voulez vous encore, madame Mica_ ? Proposa Dimitar.

- _Non merci c'est gentil, je vais aider Madame Kalava à faire la vaisselle._

Elle débarrassa la table et sortit avec Mila pour laver les assiettes. Au bout de cinq minutes, la vieille femme arrêta de frotter l'assiette qu'elle tenait pour briser la glace :

- _Je suis désolée Katerina, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Ca ne me regarde pas, après tout._

Katerina eut l'impression qu'elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie.

- _Je n'en parlerais à personne, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cela. D'accord ?_

_- D'accord,_ fit la jeune fille en fixant le seau.

_- Bien. Je t'apporterai un bol de soupe que tu avaleras avant de te coucher._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit…_

_- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te ramènerais également une tasse d'infusion, que tu boiras entièrement. Tu pourras aider au village, mais pas maintenant. Je veux m'assurer que tu reprennes des forces avant._

Elle écouta les recommandations de Mila et parti se coucher, changeant sa robe pour une plus légère. Elle but la soupe, la tisane et attendit qu'Andreï la rejoigne, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Elle l'écouta remuer les couvertures et sentit qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, violant impunément les règles, même s'ils avaient peu de chance d'être surpris. Il déposa baiser sur son épaule dénudée et colla sa joue contre son dos.

_- Tu avais l'air bien calme au repas, quelque chose te tracassait ?_

Elle ne répondit, à nouveau perdue dans les paroles de Mila. Elle entendit Andreï s'asseoir et appuyer sur son épaule pour qu'elle se tourne sur le dos. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, pour ne pas écraser son ventre, et caressa sa joue du dos de la main avant de mêler ses doigts aux siens. Elle se mit à rire doucement quand il frotta son nez contre son cou pour la dérider. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait sonder son regard mais savait qu'il arriverait à ses fins.

- _Mila a vu mes cicatrices et je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire. J'en ai honte tu sais…_ articula t-elle douloureusement.

Il souleva ses cheveux pour déposer un baiser au creux de son oreille.

- _Pourquoi devrais-tu avoir honte ? Tout le monde a des cicatrices_

_- La mienne est ignoble, elle me rappelle à quel point j'ai déçue et déshonorée ma famille._

_- Tu sais, j'aime penser que nous ne sommes pas les seuls et qu'au-delà de ces terres, il y a des gens aux mœurs différents, des personnes comme nous deux._

_- Ca ne les effacera pas._

_- Non, ca montre à quel point tu as été forte pour te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois._

Elle réfléchit un instant, pas totalement convaincue. Elle avait peur que le voyage s'arrête ici. Elle s'asseya et inspira profondément :

_- Mila pense que c'est peut être trop tard pour le bébé._

Elle sentit la respiration d'Andreï se bloquer et regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

_- Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?_

- _Je ne sais pas trop et ca me travaille énormémen_t, répondit-elle en tournant sa tête vers la petite fenêtre, _tu sais j'en viens à penser que tout ce qui nous arrive n'est pas un hasard et qu'on nous punis pour avoir défié les lois et les mœurs._

Elle soupira et continua à fixer un point au loin d'un air nostalgique. Il laissa son index courir sur son ventre et y dessina un cœur, puis un deuxième.

_- Le premier c'est pour toi, la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontré, celle qui s'est battue pour vivre et survivre, celle qui a bravé les interdits pour être heureuse._

Il accompagna ces phrases d'un tendre baiser avant de poursuivre :

_- Celui-ci, c'est pour mon fils ou ma fille, parce que je sais qu'il ou elle est aussi fort que sa mère et se battra également pour vivre. Rien ne pourra lui arriver tant qu'il restera au chaud dans le ventre de sa mère et qu'il continuera à grandir en sécurité, avec nous deux._

Il déposa le deuxième baiser sur le nombril de Katerina avant de se coucher à côté d'elle. Katerina ne répondit pas et lova sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Andreï qui murmura :

_- Bonne nuit madame Mica._


	11. Chapter 11

Un grand merci à **PopGame** et **Manon** pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire, voici mon cadeau pour vous!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 :<span>**

Le printemps laissa la place à un été qui tapait si fortement qu'on ne pouvait sortir sans se protéger la nuque. Andreï et Katerina s'étaient laissés emportés par la paisible vie au sein du village et avaient décidé de rester jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. En effet, c'est avec joie que le jeune couple avait constaté que le ventre de la jeune mère s'arrondissait au fur et à mesure des semaines. Katerina rayonnait de bonheur et passait son temps entre les corvées qu'elle pouvait effectuer et les jeunes mères qui lui donnaient des conseils et l'aidaient à surmonter ses difficultés. De son côté, Andreï occupait le poste de bucheron et avait tissé des liens d'amitié avec ses collègues. Ils étaient parfaitement intégrés et on leur avait aménagé une petite maisonnette pour qu'ils aient plus d'intimité.

Un soir, Andreï rentra un peu plus tôt que prévu pour surprendre la jeune femme qui épluchait des carottes pour le repas du soir. Lorsqu'elle le vit apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle lacha les légumes et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Elle vit alors qu'il avait une main caché derrière le dos et lui attrapa le bras en sautant comme une enfant.

_- Doucement, assis-toi avant._

Elle s'exécuta et le regarda avec des yeux de biches. Il lui tendit alors une petite boîte en bois vernie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Elle en sortit une bague sertie d'une petite pierre bleutée, comme son collier. Elle vit alors AndreÏ mettre un genou à terre et elle plaqua sa main libre contre ses lèvres, émue.

_- Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas se marier ici, alors dès qu'on aura quitté le pays, je veux que l'on se rende dans une église et qu'un prêtre nous donne sa bénédiction. Je veux vivre tous les jours qui me restent à tes côtés et au côté de notre enfant._

Il posa sa main sur le ventre rebondi de Katerina et la retira rapidement, l'air surpris. Katerina lui lança un regard rempli d'émerveillement :

_- Tu… tu l'as senti ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Je pense qu'il ou elle a répondu pour moi. C'est oui_ ! S'exclama t-elle

Il se leva en attrapant sa future femme dans les bras pour la faire tournoyer. Elle rit de bonheur et il la posa sur le sol avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber et ils étaient allongés sur le lit de paille, main dans la main, face à la fenêtre. Ils ne parlaient pas et se contentaient de profiter de la brise fraiche et des derniers rayons du soleil. Andreï tourna la tête vers elle :<p>

_- Tu as des idées pour les prénoms ?_

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et hésita.

_- Je pensais à Petar. C'est le prénom que m'aurais donné ma mère si j'avais été un garçon._

_- Puis-je te suggérer mon prénom si c'est une fille ?_

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Je pensais à Violeta, veux-tu savoir pourquoi?_

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air attentif.

_- Parce qu'elle sera unique, comme l'est chaque violette dans une immense prairie. Parce qu'elle sera d'apparence douce et fragile, mais forte et dotée d'un tempérament bien trempée. Elle sera aussi jolie et têtue que toi._

Il posa son index sur son nez, sous ses yeux rieurs, avant de le faire descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa en riant un peu plus et se tourna pour qu'il puisse se coller dos à elle. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, juste avant que la première étoile apparaisse dans le ciel.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils s'éveillèrent à l'aube, lorsque le soleil les chatouilla de ses doux rayons. Ils petit-déjeunèrent et Andreï partit travailler comme d'habitude, la hache sur l'épaule. Katerina fit ses corvées et se prépara pour aller acheter un peu de nourriture. Elle prit un rôti de porc à un très bon prix et quelques pommes de terre pour agrémenter le plat. Elle passa toute sa matinée dans sa petite maisonnette à faire longuement mijoter la viande. L'air embaumait un délicat parfum de viande cuite en début d'après midi. Katerina décida d'en amener une assiette à Andreï, pour qu'il puisse savourer avec elle le plat encore chaud. Elle prépara deux assiettes creuses qu'elle plaça dans un petit panier et sortit pour se rendre vers le site. La jeune femme vit alors qu'un attroupement s'était formé autour d'un immense arbre, comme un mur de protection. Intriguée elle s'approcha sans bruit et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle entendit un hurlement qui lui glaça le sang. Elle en lâcha son panier dont le contenu se déversa sur le sol et les hommes se retournèrent, remarquant enfin sa présence. Leurs visages exprimaient un sentiment de colère. Elle recula et entendit à nouveau un déchirant hurlement. Son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite dans sa poitrine : elle reconnu les cris d'Andreï. Les hommes ne bougeaient toujours pas, observant sa réaction. Elle inspira un grand coup pour calmer son cœur affolé et s'avança en direction de l'attroupement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils ne la laissent pas passer, mais ils s'écartèrent telle une porte pour ensuite reformer le cercle derrière elle.<p>

- _Oh mon Dieu_, s'exclama t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage.

Elle savait que cette image marquerait son esprit à jamais, tellement la scène était obscène. Andreï était attaché à un arbre, blanc comme un linge et serrant les dents de douleur. Ses mains étaient attachées de part et d'autre du tronc. On lui avait retiré sa chemise et gravé sur son torse en lettres sanglantes : « traître ». Spontanément, Katerina se mit à courir vers lui, lorsque deux silhouettes s'immiscèrent entre eux, formant un barrage. Elle crut nager en plein cauchemar : devant elle se tenait Viktor et il avait ce sourire cruel qui ne présageait rien de bon. A ses côtés se tenait le père de Katerina, qui observait sa fille le regard noir et les bras croisés. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux sombres toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à son ventre et son regard devint encore plus noir. C'est alors qu'elle vit Dimitar et Mila franchir le cercle de villageois pour les rejoindre. Leur air courroucé ne rassura pas Katerina, qui avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être tombée dans un guet apen.

- _Bonjour Katerina Petrova,_ fit Mila d'un air irrité.

- _Nous connaissons toute la vérité, alors ne perdons pas de temps avec des mensonges. Comment avez-vous osez faire preuve d'un tel manque de respect envers vos famille respectifs ?_ demanda calmement Dimitar en fusillant à tour de rôles les deux intéressés.

- _Comment avez-vous pus nous mentir impunément et profiter de notre gentillesse ? On aurait dû vous laisser mourir de faim, et toi la première avec le bâtard que tu portes_, crachat Mila d'un ton venimeux.

Katerina était abasourdie devant cette telle démonstration de haine qu'elle s'approcha de Mila pour tenter de tout lui expliquer. Cette dernière recula d'un pas et cracha à ses pieds.

_- Ne m'approche pas, espèce de trainée._

Blessée, elle se retourna et voulut rejoindre Andreï. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était anesthésié, incapable de ressentir une émotion particulière. Son père lui saisit alors le bras en serrant fortement pour la dissuader de faire un pas de plus. Il n'avait toujours rien dit et elle craignait le pire. La foule avait continué de grandir pour ne former qu'un seul visage désapprobateur.

-_ Je pense_, commença Viktor avec un grand sourire, _qu'il est temps que tu ais quelques explications. Après que tu ais quitté le village, nous t'avons tous cherché partout, craignant qu'il ne te soit arrivé malheur. Mais quand nous avons remarqué que ta disparition coïncidait avec celle d'Andreï, nous n'avions plus aucun doute sur la nature de ta fuite. Malheureusement il nous a fallut du temps pour comprendre et vous étiez déjà loin. Nous avons sondé les lieux mais vous restiez introuvables. Et puis, il y a quelques temps, un jeune homme nommé Luben est venu nous vendre du textile, comme chaque année. Il m'a alors raconté qu'ils avaient recueillis un jeune homme et une jeune femme enceinte qui erraient dans la fôret. Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est lorsqu'il a mentionné ton prénom Katerina. Je n'avais plus de doute et j'ai averti le reste du village. Nous avons envoyé une missive pour prévenir les habitants que vous aviez fuis le village à cause de votre liaison extra conjugale. Je leur ais demandé d'endormir votre vigilance jusqu'à notre arrivée._

Elle le fixa d'un air horrifié, le bras toujours prisonnier de la poigne de son père. Ce dernier sortit sans prévenir de sa léthargie pour frapper violemment la jeune femme au visage. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, la pommette légèrement ouverte.

_- Comment as-tu osé ? Moi et ta mère avons tout fait pour toi, tu nous profondément déçu et déshonoré. Tu ne mérites même pas de porter notre nom._

Il la saisit par les cheveux pour la relever. Elle ne broncha pas et ils se positionnèrent face aux villageois.

-_ Tu es officiellement, et devant témoins, reniée. Tu voulais quitter le pays, et bien maintenant tu en as l'obligation. Mais avant toute chose, tu resteras au village jusqu'à la naissance de l'horreur que tu portes. Tu ne mérites pas cet enfant Katerina, c'est pourquoi on t'en débarrassera à la seconde même où il aura montré le bout de son nez. Il aura un autre foyer avec des parents dignes de ce nom, et non pas une chienne comme toi._

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme qui repoussa son père de colère. Elle sentait brûler en elle une flamme dévastatrice qu'elle avait trop longtemps laissée couver sous la braise.

- _Je refuse !_ Hurla t-elle, défiant la figure même de l'autorité.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris.

-_ Laissez… Laissez nous_, continua t-elle d'une voix tremblotante sous la rage,_ partir. Juste partir et on quittera le pays. Plus jamais vous entendrez parler de moi Père._

_- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ca marche et tu connais très bien le sort qu'on réserve aux traîtres._

Elle se mit alors à pleurer, résignée. Elle s'avança vers son père d'un air implorant :

_- Je vous en supplie, laissez le partir, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez._

Son père la frappa à nouveau au niveau de la tempe, et elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se relever, mais c'était trop tard. Elle lança un dernier regard à Andreï qui forma les mots « je t'aime », puis « cours » sur ses lèvres, et Viktor s'approcha de lui, une hache dans les mains. Elle ne voulait pas assister à cela et voulut s'enfuir, mais son père l'attrapa de nouveau et lui bloqua les bras.

_- Je veux que tu graves cette scène dans ta mémoire, ca te servira de leçon._

Elle vit Andreï regarder droit dans les yeux Viktor, qui tendait le bras tenant la hache vers l'arrière. Il l'envoya violemment en avant, et elle s'enfonça dans le crâne d'Andreï. Le bruit fut tout aussi insoutenable que le flot de sang sortant des orifices du jeune homme. Katerina hurla comme une démente, de grosses larmes inondant ses joues meurtries. Elle sentit un tsunami de douleur l'immerger totalement et prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle voyait et entendait était son imagination basculant dans une spirale de folie, ou la réalité. Elle sentait une terrible douleur compresser son cœur et sut que jamais le spectre du deuil ne la quitterait. Elle aurait aimé mourir ici, mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour ne plus jamais avoir à revivre cette scène chaque fois qu'elle fermera les yeux.

Puis elle pensa à l'enfant, et elle sembla recouvrer un semblant de lucidité. Andreï n'aurait pas voulut qu'elle meurt, mais qu'elle se batte. Elle puisa en elle pour retrouver la force du désespoir et réussi à échapper à l'étreinte de son père, avant de se mettre à courir en direction des villageois. Aveuglée par la haine, elle fonça et brisa le cercle pour se diriger vers la forêt. Elle entendait des bruits de pas derrière elle et accéléra le rythme, il fallait qu'elle leur échappe. Cependant la réalité de la situation la rattrapa bien vite lorsqu'elle ressentit une douleur dans le ventre et entendit les pas se rapprocher crescendo. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant dans la boue. Elle assena un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme et se releva pour essayer à nouveau de s'enfuir mais d'autres bras l'immobilisèrent et la plaquèrent au sol. Elle se mit à nouveau à hurler, comme un animal blessé et désespéré. Les villageois la retournèrent et elle vit son père s'avancer vers elle. Il saisit sa main et voulut enlever l'anneau qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Elle se débattit et serra le poing avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied. Il recula, furieux, et saisit la jeune fille par le col de sa robe. Les villageois la lâchèrent et il la frappa plusieurs fois avant de la jeter à nouveau au sol. Elle rampa pour tenter de s'enfuir mais son père bloqua sa main avec son pied.

_- Donne-moi cette bague. Tu es parfaitement ridicule à te trainer dans la boue._

- _Pourquoi_ ? articula t-elle douloureusement.

_- Parce que tu n'es rien, ni à personne. Tu n'as pas besoin de ce bijou ridicule. Alors donne le moi ou ca va mal finir._

Elle leva les yeux et lui lança un regard remplit de haine. Salie aux yeux de tous, elle voulait rester forte pour Andrei et pour son enfant. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle tenta de retirer sa main et son père accentua la pression exercée.

_- Je ne regrette rien, j'aimais Andreï et peu importe ce que vous ferez, ca ne changera rien._

Il interpréta ces paroles comme son refus d'obtempérer et bascula tout son poids sur la main de la jeune fille. Elle serra les dents et ne cria pas en entendant son annulaire et son auriculaire se briser dans un craquement sinistre. Le pied se retira et elle vit que ses 2 doigts formaient un angle inquiétant. A bout de force, elle s'écroula dans la boue, ne se débattant même pas lorsqu'il saisit l'annulaire brisé pour enlever la bague.

-_ Je suis désolée Andreï_, murmura t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle se trouvait dans un chariot, solidement attachée. Une migraine carabinée lui dévorait le crâne et elle avait du mal à ouvrir l'œil gauche. Elle voulu remuer mais son corps semblait l'avoir abandonné. Katerina aperçu son père assis à ses côtés, guettant le moment où elle reviendrait à elle.<p>

-_ Où..._ tenta t-elle de prononcer, mais elle se sentait anormalement faible.

_- Calme toi, on t'a injecté une substance pour te tenir tranquille._

Son cerveau s'alarma en apprenant cette information et elle eut toute les peines du monde à articuler :

_- Bé…bé_

_- Ca n'aura pas d'impact sur le petit bâtard que tu portes._

La jeune femme perdit à nouveau conscience avant de revenir à elle quelques heures plus tard. Elle se trouvait sous une tente. Elle réussi à bouger et se mit à quatre pattes pour essayer de sortir, mais une puissante voix la ramena à l'ordre.

_- Ne bouge pas._

Elle sentit une main agripper ses cheveux maculés de boue et tirer dessus pour qu'elle se remette en position couchée. Elle fixa le plafond et remarqua que le soleil était en train de se coucher. L'entrée de la tente remua, et son Père entra avec un récipient dans les mains.

- _Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller_, murmura l'homme.

_- Merci, je vais prendre le relais._

Un mouvement de la toile lui indiqua que l'homme sortait. Son Père s'asseya à ses cotés.

_- Comment te sens-tu ?_

Katerina savait qu'il s'agissait plus d'une simple formalité que d'une réelle inquiétude. Elle ne lui répondit pas car il savait parfaitement comment elle allait après avoir assassiné sous ses yeux Andreï. Elle sentit les larmes monter mais les refoula : jamais il n'aurait la satisfaction de voir à quel point il l'avait détruite. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit s'asseoir. Elle observa sa main gauche qui avait enflée et essaya de remuer les deux derniers doigts. Une sourde douleur l'envahit et elle serra à nouveau les dents.

_- Cesse donc de faire l'idiote Katerina, je t'ai amené de la soupe._

Il lui tendit une cuillère mais la jeune femme détourna la tête. Il saisit alors sa mâchoire douloureuse et enfonça la cuillère au fond de a gorge. Elle eut un hoquet et avala difficilement.

_- Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Cesse de rendre tout plus difficile._

Elle ouvrit la bouche et engloutie la soupe en lui lançant un regard noir. Il attendit qu'elle ait fini son bol pour lacher d'un ton neutre :

_- Irina est morte, 5 jours après ton départ._

Elle eut l'impression qu'on l'achevait moralement. Elle était effarée devant la nouvelle qui enfonçait une autre épine dans son cœur déjà meurtri. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'un poids entravait ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle se contenta de fixer son père en faisant silencieusement son deuil.

-_ Le docteur nous a dit qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie, mais il ne pouvait pas la soigner_, croassa t-il, la voix déformée par le chagrin.

Il toussa pour étouffer un sanglot et saisit la main de sa fille pour étudier la fracture. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçait de la main jusqu'à son avant bras.

_- Je verrai avec le médecin pour qu'il arrange ca à notre retour._

Il se leva et s'arrêta un moment avant de sortir de la tente :

_- Quand on rentrera, tu n'iras pas à la maison. On a aménagé la grange au fond du village et on t'y amènera la nuit. Tout le monde pense que tu es morte et c'est mieux ainsi. Repose-toi maintenant, on a une longue route demain._


	12. Chapter 12

Merci **SweetyK** et **Manon**, je n'ai malheureusement plus de chapitres d'avance et je commence mes révisons; donc les chapitres arriveront quand j'aurai le temps d'écrire ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 :<span>

Katerina ne débita plus aucune parole pendant le reste du voyage. Elle se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler, acceptant son sort en silence. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie et à présent, elle devait en payer les lourdes conséquences. Elle n'avait pas fait honneurs aux derniers vœux d'Andreï et avait abandonné toute tentative de fuite. Où pouvait-elle aller, toute seule ? Elle se sentait si vulnérable sans Andreï à ses côtés. De grandes cernes bleues avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux car elle ne dormait presque plus à cause de son cauchemar récurrent.

Elle se voyait au milieu d'une clairière, tenant par la main son enfant. Elle s'approchait d'un grand arbre, où Andreï apparaissait de dos, et désignait à l'enfant le jeune homme. Ce dernier se mettait à courir vers lui avant de disparaitre subitement, comme un fantôme. La forêt paraissait alors s'assombrir et elle se rendait compte que l'homme près de l'arbre n'était plus Andreï, mais Viktor. Ce dernier avait les yeux couleurs braises et s'acharnait avec cruauté sur le corps d'Andreï. Elle s'approchait pour l'arrêter mais Viktor se mettait à lui sourire cruellement en brandissant sa hache. Il la poursuivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie son ombre planer dangereusement au dessus d'elle.

La jeune femme se réveillait alors en hurlant et en pleurant, secouée de frissons. Son père, assit près d'elle, lui lançait des regards dédaigneux et lui rappelait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se recouchait sans un mot et se replongeait dans tous ses souvenirs avec Andreï.

Il était à peu près 20h lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du village, et ils transportèrent la jeune femme à l'écart. Elle resta assise au bord de l'eau, profitant de ses dernières heures de liberté au grand air. Elle se souvint de la dernière baignade qu'elle avait fait en compagnie d'Andreï, de ces doux moments d'innocence où ils avaient l'impression que leurs vies leurs appartenaient encore. Elle refoula ses larmes et se leva lorsque son père l'appela pour repartir. A présent, il faisait nuit noir et ils traversèrent le village silencieusement. Elle ne put cependant retenir un soupir en apercevant l'immense et vétuste bâtisse qui la retiendrait captive pendant quelques mois. Un lit en paille avait été aménagé. La jeune femme entra timidement et son père lui emboîta le pas. Elle l'entendit murmurer aux hommes :

_- Laissez nous seul un instant._

Elle entendit la porte se fermer dans un grincement sinistre et son père l'appela d'un ton sec :

_- Katerina, vient ici._

Elle s'approcha craintivement, les yeux baissés. Il la gifla et elle le regarda dans les yeux :

_- Tu es confinée ici jusqu'à la naissance de ton petit bâtard, si tu tentes de t'enfuir, je te rattraperai et te tuerai de mes propres mains, c'est bien compris ?_

Elle hocha la tête et il partit en claquant la porte. Elle s'effondra alors sur le lit en sanglotant, épuisée. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tenant son ventre comme si elle avait peur de perdre le dernier souvenir d'Andreï.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, elle entendit la porte grincer doucement. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux, éblouis par la lumière qu'elle n'espérait plus revoir et fixa la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle se redressa et s'assit, prête à affronter la tempête, lorsqu'elle reconnu la douce voix de sa mère l'appeler doucement:<p>

_- Katerina._

_- Mè… Mère ?_

Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle pensait ne plus jamais la revoir et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait pas changé de comportement vis à vis d'elle. Sa mère prit son visage entre les mains et examina attentivement ses hématomes qui commençaient à s'estomper.

_- Qui t'as fait ca ?_

Elle lut dans ses yeux une indescriptible douleur à l'évocation de ce souvenir et n'insista pas.

- _Je t'ai ramené quelques petites choses, des vêtements de rechanges ainsi que plusieurs seaux d'eau pour te laver. Si tu as besoin d'aide, dit le moi._

_- Père ne va pas… vous en vouloir ?_ demanda timidement la jeune fille en regardant sa mère rassembler les affaires.

_- Ton Père sait que je suis ici, j'aurai aimé l'être hier mais il ne me l'a pas permis. Assied toi s'il te plait et enlève-moi cette robe pleine de boue._

Elle s'exécuta et capta le regard bienveillant de sa mère sur son ventre. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter d'une voix faible :

_- Tu aurais fait une excellente grand-mère._

Sa mère lui rendit son sourire et entreprit de l'aider à laver ses cheveux plein de boue. Lorsque la jeune femme fut présentable, elle lui tendit un bol remplit de soupe.

_- Ca te fera du bien, vous avez besoin de manger tous les deux._

_- Merci._

Sa mère s'assit à ses côtés et observa sa fille manger silencieusement sa soupe. Soudain elle fronça les sourcils et prit la main gauche de Katerina, ce qui arracha un gémissement à cette dernière.

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il aille aussi loin ?_

_- C'est rien_, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

Elle tenta de plier les doigts et blêmit. Sa mère vit sa grimace et s'énerva :

_- Je vais te dire quelque chose de très dur Katerina : je suis heureuse que tu partes._

La jeune femme l'observa, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- _Parce que_, continua la mère en caressant doucement sa main blessée,_ je sais que c'est la seule chance pour toi de pouvoir survivre._

Katerina vit alors que sa mère pleurait. C'était la première fois qu'elle entrevoyait le côté fragile de sa mère et elle ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et lui saisit la main.

-_ Mère, pourquoi pleurez-vous ?_

_- Parce que j'aurai aimé une autre vie pour toi, où tu n'aurais pas à subir autant de violence... Où tu ne serais pas dans une telle situation…_

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et Katerina se mit à paniquer que se passerait-il si un villageois entrait par curiosité et apercevait la jeune femme au visage meurtrie sensée être morte ? Elle écarta les mèches qui tombaient sur le visage de sa mère et tenta de capter son regard.

_- Mère s'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir. Mère s'il vous plait..._

Elle sembla s'apaiser et fixa le visage encore enfantin de sa fille en essuyant ses larmes.

_- Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai peut être mérité ce qu'il m'arrive, mais au moins ai-je vécu ce que je voulais vivre. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de soucis, je regrette énormément, Mère._

Elle hésita avant d'ajouter :

_-J'ai appris pour Irina, je vous demande pardon, j'aurai tellement aimer être là jusqu'à la fin._

Elle eut toute les peines du monde à réconforter sa mère qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa longuement le dos, lui murmurant des paroles qu'elle voulait rassurante. Elle avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés et qu'elle n'avait plus sa mère en face d'elle, mais une fragile petite file qui n'aimait pas l'injustice de la vie. Lorsqu'elle sembla reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle fit asseoir Katerina sur le lit en paille.

_- Reste là d'accord ? je vais chercher le médecin._

Elle l'entendit renifler et partir en boitant, Katerina vit alors à quel point sa mère avait vieillit et à quel point elle était abîmée par les années. Elle resta assise pendant d'interminables minutes, fixant ses doigts enflés et douloureux. Elle se mit à penser à Andreï elle aurait tellement aimé l'avoir à ses côtés actuellement, elle aurait affronté cette situation avec beaucoup plus de sérénité. Tout semblait tellement plus facile avec lui qui voyait toujours le meilleur même dans le pire. Elle prit sa tête entre les mains, tentant de chasser ce souvenir qui la blessait plus qu'il ne la réconfortait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'enfermer dans cette bulle éphémère qui l'empêchait d'affronter la réalité. Sa vie allait radicalement changé du tout au tout d'ici quelques mois. Elle caressa son ventre et prit une résolution : elle ferait tout son possible pour partir avec le bébé. Elle ne laisserait pas son père dicter une dernière fois ses règles avant de la chasser de la maison. Elle prendrait l'enfant et s'enfuirait avec. Un léger coup à la porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle vit sa mère revenir avec le docteur du village, Mr Roza. Il avait cet air doux qui rassurait les enfants les plus effrayés.

_- Bonjour Katerina._

Il 'approcha et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

_- Mme Petrova, pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un instant ?_

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Le médecin examina chacune de ses ecchymoses et blessures. Lorsqu'il prit la main de la jeune femme, il fronça les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

_- Depuis combien de temps est-ce cassé ?_

Elle trouva étrange le fait qu'il ne posa pas de question sur l'origine des fractures, mais pensa que son père avait du donner une version des faits le discréditant.

_- Quelques jours peut-être ?_

_- Mmh_, murmura t-il en remuant les doigts.

Elle serra les dents et il sortit quelque chose de son sac. C'était un morceau de lanière qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

_- Mettez ca entre vos dents, il faut que je remboite tout ca._

Elle s'exécuta, frissonnante de peur. Mr Roza se leva pour appeler sa mère et refermer la porte.

_- Mme Petrova, j'aurai besoin de votre aide. Il faut que vous restiez à côté d'elle et que vous la teniez pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun mouvement._

Katerina se leva, paniquée, mais Mr Roza la fit s'asseoir en la rassurant :

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne remets pas tout cela en place, vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous servir correctement de votre main. Ca ne fera mal que sur le moment et après vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. Et si ca peut vous rassurez, le bébé ne ressentira rien._

Elle hocha la tête, livide, et lui tendit une main tremblante. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer.

_- A trois: un, deux…_

Il remit violemment le premier doigt en place et la jeune fille eut un sursaut devant l'onde de douleur qui envahit son bras. Elle mordit fortement dans le morceau de cuir en fermant les yeux, et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère. Cette dernière lui susurrait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille pour qu'elle reste tranquille. Le médecin leva la tête et sa mère lui fit signe de continuer. Il saisit le deuxième doigt et dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises car il avait été sacrément abîmé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, la jeune femme ne bougeait plus, toujours blottie contre sa mère qui lança un regard inquiet au médecin. Après avoir posé une attelle pour immobiliser les doigts, il se leva et allongea Katerina qui avait perdue connaissance.

_- C'est mieux ainsi, laissons la se reposer, ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir pour elle. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours voir comment elle va._

Il se leva, suivit de la mère qui déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la couvrir. Mr Roza ferma la porte et murmura :

_- Avez-vous conscience que ce comportement ne l'aidera en rien lorsqu'elle devra partir ? Vous feriez mieux de faire comme votre mari et de simplement l'ignorer. Vous semblez oublier ce qu'elle a fait._

_- Oui, je sais, mais elle reste ma fille._

Le médecin lui lança un regard méprisant et dit en s'éloignant :

_- Persuadez-vous qu'elle est déjà morte, ce sera plus facile lors de la séparation._


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici la suite, j'espèe qu'elle vous plaira et encore merci pour votre soutien :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 :<span>

Les mois défilèrent lentement, trop lentement pour Katerina qui ne supportait plus d'être enfermée en permanence. Sa mère continuait de lui rendre visite et de lui apporter à manger régulièrement. Un jour, elle eut la surprise de découvrir le collier d'Andreï caché sous les tranches de pain. Sa mère avait simplement posé un doigt sur ses lèvres et était sortie, un sourire aux lèvres. Depuis quelques jours, Katerina était contrainte à rester couchée, car elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de contractions. Le médecin, qui avait suivit la guérison de la fracture de la jeune fille, prévoyait la naissance de l'enfant d'ici quelques jours.

La jeune femme était très angoissée, car elle avait assisté sa mère lors de la naissance de ses frères et sœurs. Sa mère venait souvent pour lui donner des conseils et essayer de rassurer la future mère. Elle lui préparait également des infusions pour la calmer et l'aider à dormir.

Une nuit, elle fut réveillée par des contractions beaucoup plus violentes que d'habitude. Paniquée et seule, elle se leva et alluma la petite lanterne que sa mère lui avait donné. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes et elle comprit. Alarmée, elle se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermée. Une fulgurante douleur dans son bas ventre la plia en deux et elle tomba à genoux, haletante. Elle se releva en tremblant et se jeta avec l'énergie du désespoir contre la porte. Celle-ci fini par céder sous les assauts répétés et elle se retrouva à quatre sur le sol, gémissante de douleur. Elle se releva et traversa la village, tombant de temps à autre sous la violence des contractions. Elle avait l'impression que le bébé lui brisait les entrailles et dut se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de hurler. Elle réussi à parvenir devant la maison de ses parents et toqua doucement, s'affalant contre la porte en pleurant. Ce fut son père à moitié endormi qui lui ouvrit. Sur son visage se peignit une immense colère et il saisit la jeune fille par le col de sa robe pour la relever.

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir._

Elle s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'elle aperçu sa mère derrière lui. Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux de cette dernière qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari et dit d'un ton calme :

_- Le bébé arrive._

_- Va chercher le docteur._

Il lâcha Katerina et la prit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans la grange. Elle se laissa faire, perplexe et ce dernier répondit avec un grand sourire :

_- Enfin, il était temps._

Il déposa la jeune fille et aménagea la paille pour que ce soit un peu plus douillet. Elle s'installa et elle le vit ramener un tabouret pour s'asseoir. Il la fixa en souriant encore plus et joignit ses doigts.

- _Allez, expulse moi vite ce petit bâtard, qu'on en finisse._

_- Ce n'est pas un bâtard !_ Hurla t-elle de rage.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahit et elle cria. Son Père se leva et attrapa son visage dans sa main droite pour la dissuader :

-_ Sois un peu plus discrète, veux-tu ?_

_- Je ne peux pas contrôler cela Père,_ éructa t-elle de colère.

Le docteur et la mère arrivèrent à ce moment. Le médecin l'examina rapidement et se tourna vers sa mère :

_- Il faut que vous alliez chercher de l'eau et des serviettes, le travail à commencé._

Katerina, affolée, vit sa mère partir en courant. Le médecin s'approcha d'elle et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

_- Écoute-moi bien, d'accord ? Ca ne va vraiment pas être facile, mais je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te dirais. Ca risque d'être long et très douloureux, mais tu peux le faire._

Elle hocha la tête et lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir, elle se mordit la main pour retenir ses cris. L'accouchement sembla durer des heures, elle souffrait le martyr et peinait à retenir ses larmes. Son père se contentait de les regarder, un sourire illuminant son visage. Sa mère se tenait à côté d'elle , l'encourageant et essuyant son front brûlant avec une serviette humide.

_- Un dernier effort Katerina, dit le médecin._

Epuisée, elle poussa une dernière fois et entendit alors un petit cri. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et elle se releva, à bout de force pour tenter d'apercevoir son enfant.

- _C'est une petite fille_, fit le médecin en essuyant le nourrisson et en l'enveloppant pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

Katerina vit alors son père se lever et prendre le bout de tissus dans lequel s'égosillait le bébé. Elle s'alarma en le voyant partir et hurla :

_- Père, laissez-moi la voir, juste une fois, s'il vous plait._

Il la toisa en secouant la tête.

-_ Non, hors de question._

_- S'il vous plait, c'est ma fille, laissez moi la voir au moins une fois. Je vous en supplie_, pleura t-elle à bout de nerf.

Le médecin lui lança un regard neutre et la mère de Katherine décida d'intervenir. Elle se leva et posa une main tremblante sur le bras de son mari.

_- S'il te plait, laisse-la-lui dire adieu._

Il fronça les sourcils, et tendit à contrecœur l'enfant vers elle en murmurant d'un air désapprobateur :

_- Quelques minutes._

La mère prit délicatement sa petite fille dans ses bras et s'approcha de la jeune mère :

_- Vient dire bonjour à maman_, chantonna t-elle en repoussant le tissu pour que Katerina puisse voir son visage.

La première chose qu'elle aperçu, ce fut les quelques cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés collés sur le crâne de la petite fille. Elle avait un visage angélique et essayait d'entrouvrir les yeux en remuant ses petits poings. Katerina s'assit comme elle put et tendit les bras en lançant un regard implorant à sa mère :

_- Mère s'il vous plait…_

Elle déposa doucement l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme et Katerina fut rassurée de voir l'enfant en aussi bonne santé. L'enfant sembla se calmer au contact de Katerina et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme sembla percevoir un œil gris et elle pensa à Andreï qui ne verrait jamais grandir sa fille.

- _Bonjour Violetta_, murmura Katerina d'une voix émue en caressant doucement la joue rosée du nourrisson.

L'enfant tourna la tête en direction de la voix de sa mère et un semblant de sourire sembla se dessiner sur son petit visage. Katerina se mit alors à bercer doucement l'enfant en chantant et en déposant de temps à autre un baiser sur le front de l'enfant qui s'était endormi. Sa mère se tenait à ses côtés en caressant les cheveux de Violetta.

- _Elle te ressemble beaucoup tu sais_ ? sussura la mère pour ne pas réveiller Violetta.

- _Je crois qu'elle a les yeux d'Andreï,_ répondit Katerina, la voix chevrotante d'émotion.

Elle aurait tellement aimé que ce moment dure à jamais, mais elle vit une ombre à la porte qui s'impatientait.

_- Ca suffit maintenant, dit au revoir à cet enfant._

_- Katerina, donne-moi Violetta_, fit sa mère en passant les bras autour de la petite fille.

Katerina serra la petite contre elle et sentit les larmes poindre à ses yeux.

_- Je ne peux pas faire ça, mère._

_- S'il te plait, ne complique pas tout._

Son père sembla perdre patience et s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Katerina, il saisit l'enfant et tira sur la couverture.

- _Non, Non, non…_ Paniqua la jeune femme en essayant de lutter.

- _Lache la couverture, tu vas la réveiller_, dit sa mère d'une voix douce.

Elle sentit le morceau tissu s'échappait de ses mains, tout comme sa fille, et se mit à hurler. Sa mère tenta de la maintenir sur le lit de paille mais elle la bouscula et se leva. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer, à bout de force.

- _Soit raisonnable, tu n'es pas en état pour te lever. Laisse là partir, laisse lui une chance. S'il te plait_, supplia sa mère en essayant de la relever.

La jeune fille sanglota sur le sol, le cœur définitivement brisé par les cris de Violetta qui devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle accepta enfin de retourner sur le lit de paille, le visage marqué par la douleur des adieux. Elle se sentait somnoler et lutta pour garder les paupières ouvertes le plus longtemps possible, elle voulait conserver un souvenir net du visage de sa fille. Sa mère s'était à nouveau assise côté d'elle et lui caressait la joue:

- _Pourquoi Violetta_ ? demanda t-elle d'un ton doux.

_- C'était une des dernières volontés d'Andreï_, murmura la jeune fille d'une voix rauque en fixant le plafond.

- _Je ferai en sorte qu'elle le porte_, promit sa mère en déposant un baiser sur son front, _repose toi_.

Elle tenta de résister mais le sommeil la prit à son tour dans ses bras et elle se mit à rêver d'un futur qui n'existerait jamais.

A son réveil, quelques affaires étaient posées à ses pieds : un peu de nourritures, quelques vêtements chauds, des bijoux de famille, sa vieille boite à musique et un étrange tissu grisâtre sur lequel elle se jeta pour en respirer l'odeur. Elle avait reconnu la couverture de Violetta et savait que sa mère avait du lutter de longues heures pour la récupérer.

Elle rassembla les affaires, mit la cape de voyage et quitta d'un pas mal assuré le village. Elle ne lança pas un seul regard en arrière, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle mourrait d'envie de serrer une dernière fois Violetta dans ses bras mais savait au fond d'elle que ce serait une terrible erreur. De plus, l'enfant devait être déjà loin, sa famille devait s'en être assurée. Elle traversa la lisière de la forêt et se dirigea vers le vieux cimetière. Elle ne pouvait partir sans un dernier au revoir pour sa petite sœur. Elle s'agenouilla au bord de la petite pierre tombale et déposa une fleur qu'elle avait préalablement ramassée.

_- Au revoir Irina, veille sur toute la famille et sur Violetta. Je t'aime._

Elle se releva avec difficulté, encore très faible après son douloureux accouchement, et s'enfonça dans la forêt en laissant derrière elle son passé.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Katerina s'arrêta après une heure de route, hors d'haleine et épuisée. Sa marche en solitaire lui avait permis de faire le point et de mieux comprendre pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas tuée après la naissance de Violetta : il n'avait pas besoin de se salir les mains car la forêt s'en chargerait pour lui. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre avant de se laisser glisser à terre en fermant les yeux. Elle en voulait tellement à son père pour tout ce qui s'était passé, pour avoir déchiré devant ses yeux sa vie en petits morceaux. De rage, elle frappa du poing sur le sol. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un la faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert en l'espace de quelques mois. Elle se releva et, plus déterminée que jamais, reprit son chemin. Elle ne savait où aller car elle n'avait jamais été au-delà du village où on l'avait accueillie lors de sa fuite. Elle décida qu'elle tenterait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce pays qui l'avait rejetée et humiliée. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'il était temps qu'elle laisse toute cette rage de vivre accumulée au fond d'elle ressortir. Elle sourit, convaincue que c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir vivre enfin comme elle l'entendait. Elle repensa aux paroles de sa mère et se remit en chemin. Au bout de deux heures de marche elle décida de faire une nouvelle pause : ses pieds la faisaient souffrir. Elle vit un petit bras de rivière et s'agenouilla pour boire ainsi que pour se nettoyer son visage.

_- Mademoiselle ?_

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme blond s'avancer vers elle, l'air timide. Elle se releva en époussetant sa robe et fit une rapide révérence. L'homme bégaya, visiblement décontenancé.

_- Excusez mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Sir Andrew, je suis un humble voyageur._

Elle l'observa en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme pour le détailler : il était habillé de chauds vêtements étranges et avait la peau très clair, tout comme ses yeux. Il n'était visiblement pas un autochtone.

_- Je viens d'Angleterre, je suis un romancier qui voyage beaucoup pour écrire sa prochaine œuvre. J'ai traversé toute l'Europe avant d'arriver ici, mais je ne connais pas ces terres._

_- Vous êtes en Bulgarie Sir, ces terres sont peuplées de petits villages qui vivent avec leur temps, _répondit d'un ton doux la jeune femme.

_- Je ne pensais pas avoir voyagé si loin,_ s'exclama t-il en se frappant le front du plat de la main,_ comment vous appelez vous ?_

_- Katerina, Sir._

_- C'est très joli, voulez-vous boire un verre chère Katherine ?_

Elle le fixa, un peu hésitant. Voyant qu'elle adoptait une attitude méfiante, il ajouta :

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une femme qui m'attend déjà en Angleterre. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous me parliez un peu de votre pays, j'en ferai de même avec le mien si cela vous intéresse. Mon chariot est un peu plus loin, je vous invite cordialement à m'y rejoindre, sinon je vous souhaite une bonne journée._

Il termina son discours en enlevant son chapeau pour la saluer. Katerina l'observa partir, intriguée par cet étranger qui semblait très bien élevé contrairement aux hommes ici. Elle trouva alors sa proposition intéressante peut-être pourrait-elle aller jusqu'en Angleterre, se faire appeler Katherine et démarrer une nouvelle vie ? Elle prit ses affaires et rejoignit l'homme près d'un immense chariot qui faisait chauffer une tasse sur un petit feu. Elle songea aux opportunités que pourrait lui apporter la possession d'un chariot aussi bien équipé. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_- Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?_

_- Avec plaisir._

Il versa le liquide fumant dans une tasse en étain et la tendit à a jeune femme qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. La discussion dura des heures, partageant à tour de rôle la richesse et la culture de leur pays. Katerina passa sous silence son passé, n'hésitant pas à mentir sur son vagabondage en forêt. Elle apprit qu'il venait d'une île à l'autre bout de l'Europe, beaucoup plus peuplée que la Bulgarie.

_- Mais nous avons très souvent de la pluie_, dit –il d'un air rêveur.

Sir Andrew lui raconta toute sa vie et Katerina regretta bien vite d'être venue, ennuyée. Elle lançait de temps à autre un regard au chariot lourdement remplit et essayait de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation. L'après midi était sur le point de se terminer lorsque le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Déjà si tard ! merci Miss Katherine pour cet agréable après midi en votre compagnie._

Il saisit sa main et y déposa un baiser. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle sourit un peu plus et se retourna, l'air taquin.

_- Si vous le souhaitez, on pourrait partager le repas du soir ? Je connais un endroit où poussent de délicieuses baies, à quelques minutes de marche._

L'homme sembla hésiter en voyant la jeune fille indiquer du doigt la forêt dense.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais le chemin_, ajouta t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire rassurant.

L'homme accepta, visiblement tranquillisé. Elle posa ses affaires près du chariot et s'enfonça dans la forêt en compagnie du jeune homme. Ce dernier évoluait avec difficulté dans la végétation fournie, contrairement à Katerina qui était habituée depuis sa tendre enfance. Voyant qu'il tombait souvent, elle accéléra un peu le pas en pouffant dans sa paume. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'assit sur un rocher et attendit patiemment le jeune homme rouge et essoufflé.

_- Et bien, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de balade, j'espère que le jeu en valait la chandelle._

_- Regardez par vous-même Sir._

D'énormes buissons chargés de mûres les encerclaient. Andrew s'avança vers le premier buisson et cueillit une mûre avant de la faire exploser sous ses dents.

_- Délicieux…_

Katerina le rejoignit, les mains dans le dos.

-_ Je venais souvent les cueillir ici plus jeune et je me souviens que Père me conseillait de prendre celles qui étaient les plus exposées au soleil car elles sont gorgées de sucre, comme celles-ci._

Du menton elle désigna un buisson ensoleillé grâce à un trou dans la voute des arbres. L'homme s'approcha, manifestement émerveillé devant cette abondante générosité de Mère Nature. Il s'agenouilla devant les fruits et commença à rassembler plusieurs baies dans un grand sac.

_- Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus_, s'exclama le jeune homme tout en croquant dans une mûre.

- _J'arrive, un petit instant_, dit –elle en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme le contourna et s'enfonça un peu plus loin, munie d'une grosse pierre, préalablement ramassée. Elle espérait que son plan fonctionnerait, même s'il était très risqué. Enfin elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : le trou béant d'une sombre grotte. Elle tendit l'oreille et sourit en entendant le souffle régulier d'un ours endormi. Père lui avait interdit de venir sur ce lieu car il était régulièrement habité par de gros ours du fait de la proximité de la nourriture. Elle pensa que ce dernier aurait été heureux de la voir prendre de tels risques car elle pouvait à tout moment se faire attaquer. Elle sourit un peu plus en pensant que ce n'était pas elle qui dégoulinait de jus de mûre très odorante, apprécié par les ours. Katerina lança le caillou qui rebondit contre la paroi, provoquant un écho sans fin. Elle se recula de quelques pas, puis se mit à courir en entendant l'énorme animal s'agiter en poussant des grognements mécontents. Elle rejoignit alors Sir Andrew dont le sac s'était considérablement alourdit sous le poids des fruits.

_- J'ai crû que vous étiez partie_, fit le jeune homme sans relever la tête

Elle mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et le jeune homme, qui lui lança un regard perplexe.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes toute pâle._

_- J'ai oublié mon sac, je vais le récupérer_, bégaya t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite avant que l'ours n'arrive, car elle serait un excellent plat d'accompagnement. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre lorsque l'ours fit irruption; elle avait totalement oublié à quel point l'animal pouvait être silencieux malgré son imposante masse. Si Andrew écarquilla les yeux de peur devant l'ours et tomba sur les fesses, Katerina ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en voyant que son guet-apens avait fonctionné. L'ours lui arracherait la tête avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir car il était couvert du sang des mûres. Elle aurait largement le temps de descendre, de prendre le chariot et de partir au triple galop, avant que l'ours ne parte à sa poursuite. Le crime parfait, un malheureux anglais qui aurait eut l'imprudence de se perdre dans les bois pour satisfaire un des sept péchés capitaux. Elle aurait de quoi vivre et voyager jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'Europe. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que l'ours fondrait sur elle en premier pour se venger, ayant mémorisé son odeur depuis le fond de sa grotte. Elle cria, plaçant son bras en protection. L'ours lui assena un coup de patte et elle vint percuter un arbre. Elle se releva avec difficulté, légèrement sonnée avant de voir Sir Andrew se précipiter vers elle pendant que l'ours dévorait les fruits fraîchement cueillis. Katerina sentit une vive douleur irriguer son bras et vit que sa manche avait été déchirée, révélant de longues et profondes griffures qui saignaient. Elle grimaça et vit Sir Andrew s'approcher d'elle pour l'aider.

- _Ca va ? Mon Dieu vous saignez… Cet ours, d'où vient-il ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ?_

La jeune fille, pâle, soutint son regard en affichant un cruel rictus.

- _Désolée Sir, il n'est pas recommandé d'errer dans les bois en compagnie d'une jeune femme qui a tout perdu au point de ne plus rien regretter._

_- Co…Comment ca ?_ dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- _Au revoir Sir Andrew,_ fit la jeune fille en le poussant.

Il chuta, déséquilibré, à quelques mètres de l'ours qui s'avançait vers eux, menaçant. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put, ne se retournant pas une seule fois. Elle ne pouvait cependant ignorer les cris déchirants de l'homme, qui était en train de se faire mettre en pièces par l'animal. Cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et elle continua sa course effrénée en riant comme une démente. Katerina avait perdu tout repère et toute raison, comme si elle avait vendu son âme au Diable après avoir commis un acte aussi atroce. Étrangement, elle se sentait bien et libre, car elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle ferait à présent elle n'aurait jamais à subir les conséquences. Le temps où elle n'était qu'une fragile jeune fille soumise était révolu, et cela elle le devait à son Père et à toute la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle se dit qu'elle avait hérité de lui bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait auparavant.

Elle arriva près du chariot, chargea son baluchon et prit les rênes avant de partir le plus vite possible. Elle prit la peine de s'arrêter après dix minutes de galop, pour panser sa plaie qui saignait abondamment. Cela ajouterait un peu plus de réalisme à sa version de l'histoire. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable et qu'elle méritait la peine de mort, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Parce qu'elle était déjà morte de l'intérieur, saignée à blanc par son père, par la mort d'Andreï, par la séparation définitive de son enfant. La jeune femme n'avait plus rien à perdre ici, son âme ayant été arrachée par petits bouts depuis sa naissance. Les derniers événements l'avait conduite à se remettre en question et à adopter une attitude beaucoup plus bestiale, basée sur ses besoins primaires.

- _C'est pas vrai_ ! S'énerva t-elle en voyant le morceau de tissu fraichement noué s'imbiber de sang.

Elle sentait qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle d'elle-même. Dans une rage folle, Katerina arracha le morceau de tissu avant de se mettre à hurler en tenant sa tête à deux mains. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et se rendre compte de l'inextricable situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Elle venait de tuer un homme de sang froid, un homme qui avait une famille et une femme. Elle se releva en secouant la tête car elle n'arrivait pas à chasser une pensée malsaine qui la hantait. Cet homme méritait de souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert elle-même au cours de sa misérable existence, parce qu'aucun des deux ne méritaient pas la vie qu'on leur avait offerte. Katerina savait son raisonnement erroné, trompée par une monstrueuse folie qui s'insinuait dans ses veines tel un poison, mais elle l'adorait quand même. Elle se releva, chancelante et s'approcha du bord de la rivière pour laver le sang qui avait coulé sur tout son avant-bras. La brûlure de l'eau fraiche sur ses plaies lui rappela à quel point elle n'était qu'humaine et fragile. Elle méritait de se vider de son sang et de mourir au bord de la rivière, abandonnée comme un chien empreint de folie. Mais Katerina pensait que le destin ne la laisserait pas mourir comme ça, car elle n'avait pas encore assez souffert pour mériter la mort. Elle essuya son bras ruisselant sur sa robe tachée de sang, la faisant ressembler à ces chimères que lui contait sa mère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. La jeune femme prit un vêtement de Sir Andrew pour emballer son bras douloureux. Elle se hissa sur le chariot et conduisit jusqu'à que son corps poussé à bout, ne l'oblige à s'arrêter. Blottie en boule, la couverture de Violetta dans sa main valide, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil qui l'enveloppa dans les ténèbres.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

La jeune femme fut réveillée par une fine pluie qui clapotait sur la tenture du chariot. Elle se leva doucement et marcha précautionneusement en direction de l'eau pour rafraichir son visage en feu. Elle mourrait de faim et espérait que Sir Andrew avait apporté autre chose que des feuilles pour le thé. Elle déballa le linge autour de son avant bras en serrant les dents et vit avec soulagement que la plaie avait arrêté en partie de saigner, mais que le pourtour était rouge et boursouflé. Elle plongea le bras dans l'eau glacée et ne put retenir un petit cri en sentant la douleur se raviver presque immédiatement. Elle retourna s'installer à l'arrière du chariot où elle refit son bandage de fortune avant de jeter un coup d'œil au contenu du chariot. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, elle pouvait aisément voir tout les objets accumulés par l'anglais. Beaucoup de vêtements chauds, d'objets étranges et divers bocaux remplis d'herbe de tout genre. Elle y trouva également des ustensiles pour la cuisine, ainsi que quelques mets soigneusement emballés. Elle en prit un qui s'avérait être du pain et le dévora en quelques bouchées, affamée. Elle rangea les vêtements dans un coin dans le but de les vendre prochainement pour gagner un peu d'argent. Elle reprit les rênes et conduisit jusqu'à la nuit tombée, toujours en suivant la rivière. Elle arriva à proximité d'un petit village et s'arrêta en retrait pour dissimuler le volumineux moyen de transport. Elle se coiffa de la cape et rabattit le capuchon, bien décidée à visiter le village incognito à la recherche de nourriture. L'endroit était désert car tous les habitants dormaient Katerina sourit de soulagement sous sa grande capuche. Elle était certaine de ne pas se faire attraper et de pouvoir prendre son temps pour prendre le maximum de fournitures. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de tomber sur la petite échoppe qui semblait contenir les réserves de la ville. Elle vola tout ce qu'elle pouvait transporter, avant de tomber sur une rangée de petits bocaux qui semblait contenir des crèmes médicinales. Elle les plaça dans les larges poches de sa cape et partit sur la pointe des pieds, tel un renard venant de commettre son crime dans le poulailler. Elle chargea son larcin à l'arrière du chariot avant de grimper dessus et de reprendre la route, tout en grignotant un pain aux céréales. Elle fit une pause lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez et lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle avait mis suffisamment de distance entre elle et le village qu'elle venait de piller. Elle fit cuire dans un petit chaudron quelques carottes qu'elle avala avant de se reposer à l'arrière du chariot. Elle s'endormit immédiatement, épuisée par sa fuite.

Elle rêva de Violetta qui courait dans ses bras, ses longues boucles retombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Son Père arrivait vers eux, arracher la petite fille qui hurlait, comme l'avait fait Violetta à la naissance. Il attrapait ensuite la tête de l'enfant dans une main et lui brisait la nuque dans un craquement sinistre.

Katerina s'éveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur et se sentant nauséeuse. Elle eut juste le temps de sortir du chariot avant de vomir son repas. La douleur de sa blessure avait empiré et elle sanglota en enlevant le tissu imbibé de sang. Elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur en voyant que la blessure suppurait. Elle la lava à nouveau à grande eau, mais cela n'atténua aucunement la douleur qui semblait avoir redoublé. Elle fouilla parmi les crèmes médicinales pour en trouver une susceptible d'apaiser ses maux. Elle les ouvrit et les renifla une par une, avant de tomber sur une crème qui sentait le sapin. L'image d'Andreï apparut plus nette que jamais dans sa tête et de rage, elle lança violemment le flacon sur le sol qui roula jusqu'aux racines d'un gros arbre. Elle se remémora alors les vertus des épines de sapin et rampa jusqu'à l'arbre où elle étala une généreuse couche de crème avant de refermer le précieux bocal. Elle but à nouveau de grandes lampées d'eau et reprit la route doucement, pour calmer les vertiges qui la prenait par vagues régulières.

Elle laissa son esprit fiévreux vagabonder parmi les arbres et c'est avec chagrin qu'elle se remémora les premiers et derniers instants avec Violetta. La rage qui l'avait aveuglée après avoir quitté le village avait temporairement masqué la douleur de la perte de son enfant. C'est un peu comme si elle était morte, et c'est sûrement ce que les parents adoptifs de la petite fille diraient à cette dernière si elle venait à leur poser des questions. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante face au destin qui s'amusait avec elle tel une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Un bruit attira son attention et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir deux cavaliers qui la suivaient.

_- Ho non_, murmura la jeune fille entre ses dents.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle réfléchit très vite : son chargement lourd l'handicapait lourdement et il était aisé pour les deux hommes de la rattraper. Elle décida de s'arrêter, tout en dissimulant un couteau qu'elle gardait en permanence sur elle dans les plis de sa robe. Elle attendit patiemment que les deux hommes descendent de leur cheval pour arriver à sa hauteur. Ils avaient tout deux la trentaine et un fort accent.

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle, que faites-vous donc toute seule ici ?_

La jeune femme leur lança un regard larmoyant, facilité par la fièvre qui la rongeait.

_Mon frère vient de mourir, j'ai été chargé de la vente de quelques-uns de ces biens pour aider ma famille à s'en sortir._

Le deuxième homme avait disparu et devait surement être en train d'inspecter l'arrière du chariot. Elle déglutit, sentant la sueur couler le long de son dos. L'homme la dévisagea avant de s'arrêter sur sa robe tachée de sang et sur sa manche déchirée.

_- Que vous est-il arrivé ?_ demanda t-il en verrouillant son regard dans le sien.

_- Un accident, mais rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas._

L'homme fixa son visage transpirant d'un air suspicieux et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit sa main et la força à exposer son bandage trempé de sang et de pus. Elle soutint son regard et il lâcha prise.

_- Ça a l'air infecté, faudrait songer à…_

_- Hey Jim, viens voir,_ l'interpella son collègue

_- Ne bougez pas de là_ ! intima l'homme en la pointant de son index.

La jeune femme ne laissa aucune émotion transparaitre sur son visage, mais dans sa tête c'était le chaos. L'homme avait surement du apercevoir quelque chose qu'ils recherchaient. L'homme revint, accompagné de son collègue, et ils semblaient furieux.

_- Mademoiselle, veuillez descendre du chariot s'il vous plait. Il semblerait que ce soit vous le voleur de la nuit dernière._

_- De quoi parlez-vous ?_ demanda d'un ton sec Katerina en veillant à ne pas trahir la présence du couteau en descendant.

_- Ne faites pas l'innocente nous avons trouvé des traces de roues qui partaient du village jusque dans votre direction. Votre histoire ne tient absolument pas, pas avec moi en tout cas que ferait une jeune fille seule pour vendre des affaires de famille ? vous devriez au moins être accompagnée d'un homme._

_- Mes parents n'ont pas le temps de m'accompagner, ils travaillent très dur toute la journée._

_- Et d'où venez-vous ?_

Katerina ne répondit pas, leur lançant un regard noir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle en dise trop car elle risquait de se trahir. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et la traina jusqu'à l'arrière du chariot.

_- Je n'ai nullement besoin de monter dans le chariot pour apercevoir nos pots médicinaux et les quelques galettes préparées par…_

_- Vous croyez vraiment être les seuls à avoir ce genre d'objet ? Je voyage loin, j'ai donc besoin de nourriture et concernant les bocaux, je pense que mon bandage justifie grandement leur présence. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez_ ! vociféra t-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde à nouveau le contrôle d'elle-même, pas tant qu'elle serait en leur présence. Les deux hommes s'échangeaient des regards chargés de suspicion. Elle prit la décision de jouer sa dernière carte et tomba dans l'herbe. L'homme appelé Jim s'agenouilla devant elle et apposa la paume de sa main sur son front brulant. Elle le laissa faire, priant fortement pour que son plan fonctionne.

_- Elle a de la fièvre, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

L'autre homme sembla réfléchir, puis déclara :

_- On la ramène au village._

_- Mais c'est à une journée de route ! Et si c'est elle qui avait raison ? On lui ferait perdre son temps et ça n'aiderait pas sa famille. En plus elle a vraiment l'air trop mal en point pour voyager…_

_- Jim, arrête de t'inquiéter autant, c'est énervant à la fin, _s'emporta t-il._ Très bien, retourne au village chercher le docteur ainsi que Bertha, elle pourra nous dire si ces bocaux sont à elles ou non. Je resterai ici pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas._

Jim salua la jeune femme et remonta sur son cheval avant de s'enfuir au triple galop. La jeune fille était déchirée intérieurement : elle avait l'opportunité de s'enfuir, mais cela impliquait de tuer l'homme, qui devait faire le double de son poids. De plus, elle n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un , du moins pas directement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, rongée par l'hésitation. Pourtant elle devait avouer qu'avoir participé à la mort de l'anglais ne lui avait causé aucun chagrin. Pire, cela l'avait rendu complètement euphorique. L'homme était visiblement plus détendu depuis le départ de son collègue. Il sembla interpréter l'expression de Katerina comme de la souffrance et dit d'un ton plus doux en fixant son avant bras :

_- Ça a l'air de bien vous faire souffrir, vous voulez que j'y jette un œil ?_

_- Non, ça ira. Je sais très bien me débrouiller seule, merci_, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

_- Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous êtes brûlante de fièvre._

Il attrapa son avant-bras et le bloqua avant de défaire précautionneusement le linge. Cela ne fit qu'augmentait la fureur de Katerina. Elle ne se débattit pas et laissa l'homme examiner la plaie. Il était encore trop tôt pour intervenir, il fallait qu'elle endorme sa vigilance.

_- Je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais je pense qu'il y a un œdème et qu'il faudra le percer pour que vous puissiez guérir. Elle est très étrange cette blessure, elle a été causé par quoi ?_

_- Un ours_, fit la jeune femme en retirant son bras pour le placer contre sa robe.

L'air frais ravivait les élancements et elle serra les dents. L'homme se leva sans poser plus de question et prit un morceau de tissu préalablement déchiré qui pendait sur le rebord du chariot pour rebander la blessure.

_- J'ai soif_, fit la jeune femme en guise de diversion.

_- Je vous accompagne jusqu'au bord de la rivière_, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Il ne semblait toujours pas lui faire confiance et elle en profita malgré tout pour se rafraichir le visage. Tout en buvant, elle sentit ses doigts se promener dans sa longue chevelure et elle fit un mouvement brusque de la tête pour se dégager. Elle n'osa pas se tourner face à lui, mal à l'aise. Il recommença et elle repoussa sa main, en lui lançant un regard outré.

_- Arrêtez !_

_- Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de rencontrer une aussi jolie voleuse_, fit l'homme d'un ton mielleux.

Il lui lança un regard lubrique et elle songea que c'était le moment idéal. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas s'esquiver au moment où il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle chercha alors à tâtons le couteau dans sa poche avant d'en saisir le manche. Entreprenant, il posa sa main droite sur sa cuisse, tandis que la gauche caressait le visage fiévreux de Katerina. Elle faisait de son mieux pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même, même si son cerveau hurlait de s'enfuir devant cet homme prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il lui facilitait la tâche en agissant ainsi, et c'est le seul réconfort qu'elle trouva pour calmer la sourde angoisse qui montait en elle. Il ferma les yeux et embrassa sauvagement la jeune femme.

Cette dernière planta alors profondément le couteau dans le ventre de l'homme avant de le ressortir. L'homme lui lança un regard rempli de surprise et de douleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit que déjà elle le poignardait de nouveau. Son sang rougissant l'herbe s'écoulait dans l'eau de la rivière qui se colorait. La jeune femme était euphorique devant le fluide vital qui s'échappait rapidement des plaies. L'homme, dans une tentative désespérée, saisit l'avant bras blessé de la jeune femme pour y faire pression et l'obliger à lâcher l'arme blanche. Elle hurla, et tous deux tombèrent dans la rivière. L'homme semblait mal au point, essayant de refaire surface tout en se vidant de son sang qui se répandait autour de lui telle une flaque. Il vit que Katerina escaladait la berge et il la fit culbuter à nouveau la tète la première dans l'eau en l'agrippant par les cheveux. La jeune fille lui donna un violent coup de pied, le faisant lâcher prise dans un gémissement de douleur, avant de retourner en direction de la terre ferme. Ses mains saisirent une roche qui s'arracha sous son poids. Désespérée, elle se retourna vers l'homme qui plaça ses mains autour de sa gorge pour l'étrangler. Elle abattit alors la pierre sur le crâne de l'homme plusieurs fois de suite, l'éclaboussant de sang. Elle entendit un craquement lorsque les os du crâne, brisés sous les chocs répétés, s'enfoncèrent dans son cerveau et il retomba dans l'eau, totalement amorphe. Katerina remonta alors sur la berge, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Dans sa bataille, l'homme avait à nouveau rouvert sa plaie qui saignait abondamment. Se sentant mal, elle grimpa dans le chariot et ordonna au cheval de partir au triple galop. Elle perdit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard, ignorant la direction prise par l'équidé.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Katerina dut prendre une décision à la fois difficile et évidente : elle ne pouvait conserver le chariot. Après avoir émergé de plus de douze heures d'inconscience, elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Ils devaient sans doute avoir retrouvé le corps de l'homme flottant tel un macabre iceberg à la surface de l'eau, ou au moins avoir vu les traces sanglantes de lutte. Elle était à présent une criminelle recherchée dans tous le pays elle devait partir au plus vite. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quelle direction prendre. Elle n'avait pas été suffisamment longtemps à l'école pour apprendre la géographie de l'Europe, et tant bien même qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle décida que le plus important pour l'instant était de se débarrasser du chariot. Elle sortit les fournitures dont elle avait le plus besoin et qu'elle pouvait transporter à dos de cheval. Elle changea sa robe pour paraitre un peu moins misérable qu'elle n'avait déjà l'air du fait de son teint maladif et décrocha le cheval. Elle avait trouvé une petite clairière où les arbres étaient suffisamment éloignés pour permettre la combustion du chariot et de son contenu. Elle attacha les quelques affaires à la selle du cheval et entendit un objet chuter. Elle se baissa et ramassa le collier que lui avait offert Andreï. Elle le retourna entre ses doigts abîmés en se perdant dans la contemplation du seul souvenir matériel d'Andreï. Sentant les émotions remonter, elle le fourra au fond de la petite besace avant de faire le point. Elle avait de la nourriture pour quelques jours, des couvertures et quelques vêtements qui pouvaient éventuellement lui servir de bandage. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard chocolat descendit le long de son bras pour s'arrêter à hauteur du poignet, recouvert par la manche de sa robe couleur perle. Celle-ci était suffisamment ample pour camoufler le large bandage qu'elle avait refait peu après son réveil. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la vie à la dure du pays l'avait rendue beaucoup plus résistante et combative qu'elle ne pouvait être. Certes elle était encore faible physiquement, mais son mental était plus fort que jamais. Elle devrait ménager ses forces pour les jours à venir et veiller à ne manquer de rien. Elle retourna près du chariot et déboucha la bouteille d'alcool fort qu'avait apporté l'anglais, en but une gorgée, et arrosa le pourtour du véhicule ainsi que l'intérieur. Ensuite, à l'aide de pierres, elle enflamma quelques brindilles qui léchèrent lentement les immenses roues du chariot. Les flammes devinrent gigantesques, se nourrissant avidement du bois. Elle grimpa sur la selle et lança l'équidé au galop en prenant soin de prendre les petites routes escarpées pour brouiller les pistes. Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle s'arrêta en haut d'une petite colline et s'assit dans l'herbe en dévorant une galette de blé. Devant elle s'étendait de grandes vallées dont le flanc était dénudé de toute végétation. Une réserve naturelle d'eau s'était formée dans la cuvette et elle se dit que cela pouvait être un très bon endroit pour camper, mais également pour se faire attraper. Elle soupira et remonta sur le cheval pour poursuivre sa route quelques kilomètres plus loin, où elle trouva une cavité naturelle formée par une roche. Elle attacha l'équidé à un arbre et s'enveloppa dans les couvertures, frissonnante malgré la fièvre qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle avait énormément de mal à s'endormir, toujours prête à partir au moindre bruit. Elle repensait à ces deux hommes qu'elle avait tué sans aucun remord. A présent elle était prête à tout pour assurer sa propre survie. Elle savait qu'Andreï désapprouverait ces actes, et peut être même les condamnerait s'il était encore là. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : la Katerina qu'il avait connu était partie depuis bien longtemps, remplacée par une jeune femme qui avait dû apprendre à grandir vite et à se battre pour survivre. Serrant la couverture de Violetta dans une main, elle sombra dans le sommeil quelques heures avant l'aube. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, la température avait fortement augmenté et elle était assoiffée. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se rendre en bas de la cuvette pour se désaltérer et reprit son chemin, résignée. Vers midi, la soif l'obsédait tellement qu'elle avait des hallucinations auditives lui faisant entendre le bruit de cascades imaginaires. Elle ne réussit pas à avaler son pain, la bouche asséchée. En milieu d'après midi, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de joie en apercevant un ruisseau. Elle se jeta à quatre pattes devant le mince filet d'eau et but de tout son soûl. Elle entendit soudain un cliquetis dans son dos et se retourna doucement, effrayée. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnant la menaçant d'un fusil était arrivé derrière elle sans un bruit. A la vue de la jeune femme, son regard s'adoucit et il baissa l'arme.

- Je vous ai pris pour un voleur ! Veuillez m'excusez ! Je m'appelle Stanimir.

- Katerina, enchantée.

Elle se releva doucement, pour ne pas brusquer l'homme et fit une rapide révérence.

- Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille fait ici toute seule ? Vous savez que c'est dangereux ? Il y a beaucoup d'ours qui rôdent dans les environs !

- Je sais, je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Stanimir reprit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire :

- Vous êtes orpheline ?

- Oui, murmura Katerina en baissant les yeux, sautant sur l'occasion.

Elle lut dans les prunelles de Stanimir une étincelle de compassion et sut immédiatement qu'il était père de famille. Pas celui qu'avait eu la jeune femme, mais un père qui s'inquiétait pour ses enfants et qui leur portait énormément d'amour.

- Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais peut-être puis-je vous proposer de rester une nuit ou deux pour vous reposer. Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

- Je, je ne sais pas trop…

- Ma femme serait ravie d'avoir de la compagnie, ajouta l'homme avec bonhommie.

Elle finit par accepter et ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'atteindre une petite maisonnette perdue dans les bois. Une jeune femme blonde guettait avec inquiétude l'horizon, assise dans une petite chaise en rotin. Une petite fille dormait sur ses genoux du sommeil du juste. La femme se détendit en apercevant son mari revenir, avant de lui lancer un regard interrogateur à la vue de Katerina. Cette dernière décida de briser la glace et se présenta spontanément :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Katerina.

La femme plissa les yeux, méfiante:

- Ana, enchantée.

Voyons le froid qui était en train de s'installer entre les deux femmes, Stanimir tenta maladroitement de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Elle est orpheline Ana et visiblement malade… On peut au moins lui proposer de rester dormir pour la nuit, qu'en penses-tu ?

Ana, de ses grands yeux acier, jaugea Katerina qui refusait de baisser les yeux avant de lâcher :

- Va pour la nuit...

Elle se leva, la petite fille d'environ 5 ans toujours aussi profondément endormie dans ses bras, avant d'entrer dans la maison. Stanimir fit signe à Katerina d'entrer et elle découvrit leur douillet foyer, rempli de gros livres. Les yeux écarquillés, elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Stanimir vit que la jeune femme s'intéressait à ses ouvrages et se plaça fièrement à ses côtés:

- J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir un peu voyager dans les environs. J'ai ramené ces livres comme souvenirs. Certains content les légendes de pays de l'ouest, d'autres ne sont que de simples récits. Vous avez l'air d'aimer voyager, cela vous intéresserait-il que je vous montre quelques ouvrages ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.

Un bruyant raclement de gorge les arracha de leur conversation et ils se retournèrent, découvrant Ana qui avaient ramené un panier rempli de carottes qu'elle s'apprêtait à éplucher. Son regard glacial transperça Katerina :

- Pouvez-vous m'aidez à éplucher les légumes, chère Katerina ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sec en s'asseyant.

- Bien sûr.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne passait pas avec cette femme si Katerina s'était écoutée, elle serait partie à la minute même où Ana lui avait lancé ce regard rempli de haine. Cependant, la découverte de ces livres changeait la donne et elle devrait composer avec le caractère d'Ana. Plus elle en saurait sur l'Europe, plus vite elle pourrait rejoindre l'Angleterre.

Elle entendit la petite fille s'approcher d'elle à pas feutrée et s'asseoir sur le tabouret en face. Elle avait le même visage que sa mère, sauf les yeux qui étaient marrons comme ceux du père. La petite fille la fixa un long moment en silence, l'air visiblement intimidée. Katerina lui fit un grand sourire et l'enfant gloussa. Elle attendit sagement que les deux femmes terminent leur corvée en jouant avec des cubes en bois. Ana tendit le panier à Katerina et aboya à sa fille :

- Montre-lui où on lave les légumes Nikolina.

Nikolina acquiesça et sortit, précédée par Katerina. Elles firent le tour de la maison avant de découvrir un astucieux système qui apportait l'eau du ruisseau directement près de chez eux

- C'est ton père qui a fabriqué ça ? demanda Katerina en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- Oui il a apprit ça en visitant l'ouest, répondit Nikolina d'un ton fier. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Katerina et toi ?

- Nikolina.

Katerina retroussa ses manches et lava les premières carottes. La petite fille s'assit à côté d'elle et désigna de son petit doigt son bandage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ça te fait mal ?

Elle contempla la petite qui affichait une mine peinée. Elle lui rappelait tellement Violetta qu'elle ressentit un violent coup de poignard dans le cœur. Sa présence blessait la jeune femme qui essayait de construire de solide défense face aux émotions du passé qui risqueraient de la dérouter. La petite fille interpréta sa mine déconfite comme un signal de douleur elle partit en courant et en hurlant :

- Mamaaaaan, Katerina elle a maaaaaaaal.

Katerina eut un demi-sourire rassuré en voyant l'enfant partir et prit le temps pour nettoyer les carottes. Lorsqu'elle les ramena, elle vit Nikolina prostrée dans les bras de sa mère, l'air inquiète. C'est avec un air agacé qu'Ana s'exprima :

- Vous êtes blessée ?

- Oui mais…

- Nikolina, va me chercher ma trousse. Installez-vous là, ordonna Ana en montrant le tabouret.

Nikolina avait dû beaucoup insister auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle examine la plaie. Katerina n'osa pas refuser, craignant que la colère d'Ana ne lui ferme la seule porte qui lui permettrait de rejoindre l'Angleterre. La petite fille revint en courant auprès de Katerina et tira sur sa manche pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Maman c'est notre docteur.

Ana sortit du sac quelques objets, et tendit la main en direction de Katerina.

- Montrez-moi ça.

Katerina releva sa manche et posa le bras sur la table. D'un air concentré, Ana défit le bandage avant de froncer les sourcils devant la plaie purulente.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a causé ?

- Un ours.

Ana leva un sourcil, l'air dubitative.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je voulais cueillir des mûres et il m'a attaquée.

- Soit.

Elle n'insista pas et écarta légèrement les bords boursouflés de la blessure, arrachant à Katerina un petit gémissement. Elle vit des rides de concentration apparaitre entre ses sourcils et elle appela son mari :

- Stanimir, pourrais-tu ramener aller chercher un peu de bois avec Nikolina s'il te plait ?

- Mais maman, papa me raconte….

- Stanimir ! insista la mère.

Stanimir prit sa fille dans les bras et sortit. Katerina comprit bien vite qu'elle souhaitait éloigner la petite fille et elle sentit son pouls accélérer d'angoisse. Ana sortit un petit couteau dans sa trousse et posa d'épais linge sur la table. Sans un mot elle se leva et plaça l'instrument dans le feu pour le stériliser.

- Votre blessure est infectée, un gros œdème s'est formé et il faut le percer. Normalement votre fièvre devrait tomber d'ici demain matin, si j'arrive à drainer tout le pus. Je vous préviens, ça ne va pas être agréable.

Cette phrase rappela à Katerina le jour où le docteur avait remis ses doigts en place et un petit sourire se dessina devant ce souvenir elle portait toujours Violetta en elle à cette époque. Ana sembla déçue de voir que la jeune femme ne semblait absolument pas effrayée. Elle prit le couteau et revint s'asseoir.

- Essayez de ne pas bouger, d'accord ? Je vous conseille de fermer les yeux si vous êtes sensible au sang.

Elle saisit fermement le poignet de Katerina et après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme, elle enfonça précautionneusement le couteau dans la plaie. La douleur revint, plus vive que les derniers jours, traversant tout son corps comme de minuscules ondes électriques. Elle ne cria pas, mais son teint devint très pâle et elle posa la tête dans le creux de son autre bras pour cacher les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Le bruit de la chair triturée lui donnait la nausée et elle mordit la manche de sa robe pour se retenir de hurler. Une odeur nauséabonde avait envahi ses narines, mélange de sang et de pus.

- J'ai presque fini.

La curiosité était trop forte et elle releva la tête, découvrant avec horreur son bras rouge de sang. Sa vision se troubla un instant et elle reposa la tête dans le creux de sa main.

- Ne bougez pas ! Je n'ai plus qu'à recoudre et c'est terminé.

Elle sentit une aiguille se planter dans sa peau et réunir les deux extrémités de la plaie. Ana s'affaira ensuite à appliquer une sorte de crème puis à rebander la plaie. Katerina releva la tête lorsque tout fut terminé, mais ses vertiges s'amplifiaient à chaque mouvement. Ana se leva, jeta les linges ensanglantés dans le feu et récupéra les couvertures de Katerina qu'elle plaça sur le sol. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Katerina et plaça un doigt sous son menton pour examiner ses yeux. Cette dernière avait de plus en plus à les garder ouverts.

- Je vous ai préparé des couvertures, il faut vous reposer à présent.

Ana l'aida à se coucher sur le tas de couverture. La jeune femme se sentait de plus en plus faible et lutta tant qu'elle put pour rester consciente. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix cristalline de Nikolina retentir :

- Pourquoi elle dort Kat ?

- Fais moins de bruit ! Elle était fatiguée. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Un bruit de pas précipité, le froissement des couvertures, puis plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu aurais pu au moins la placer près du feu.

- Je pense que j'ai déjà été assez gentille de la soigner ! N'abusons pas de notre hospitalité !

- Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? s'emporta Stanimir.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Elle entendit Ana chuchoter :

- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre une jeune fille perdue seule dans les bois ? Elle ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance… J'ai entendu dire qu'un village avait été pillé un peu plus au sud. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas elle ?

Katerina ne put entendre la suite, tombant dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.


	17. Chapter 17

**Désolée pour cette si longue attente, mais je suis en plein examen! Voici la suite de Katerina; le prochain sera surement une ellipse temporelle. ;-)  
><strong>

**Merci SweetyK et PopGame pour vos commentaires! =D**

**HeavenBliss - bienvenue! Pour répondre à ta question, je suis le fil directeur de la série mais je me permet de l'écrire selon ma propre inspiration. Ce ne sera donc pas un copié collé de la série (même si on ne sait pas grand chose sur cette période), mais suivra le cours de l'histoire. Donc oui il y aura nos chers originaux dans la fic ;-)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 :<span>

Lorsque Katerina s'éveilla, il était si tôt que les premiers rayons du soleil ne suffisaient pas à éclairer toute la petite maisonnette. La jeune femme lança un regard circulaire et vit que la petite famille dormait encore. Elle se leva et dut s'agripper à la table pour éviter la chute. Son bras la démangeait affreusement, mais elle ne se sentait plus fiévreuse. Elle sortit de la maison et se rendit au bord du ruisseau pour se désaltérer. Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle et vit Stanimir la rejoindre. Sans un mot il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour se débarbouiller le visage et remplir une cruche.

_- Comment allez-vous ce matin chère Katerina ?_

_- Bien mieux, grâce à votre femme_, répondit cette dernière en souriant.

L'homme sourit et aida la jeune femme prise de vertige à se lever.

_- Vous devriez rester un peu à l'intérieur. Ana ne va pas tarder à partir à la corvée de bois avec Nikolina avant de partir au village._

Le mot village donna la chair de poule à la jeune femme elle qui se pensait en sécurité pendant un petit moment au fin fond de cette forêt. Elle savait très bien que les rumeurs se répandaient comme une trainées de poudre au sein des habitations et qu'Ana n'hésiterait pas à commérer sur la présence d'une étrangère blessée au sein de son foyer. Elle connaissait le degré aigu de méfiance de la jeune femme à son égard que se passerait-il lorsque ces craintes se trouveraient fondées ? Ira-t-elle tout raconter au village ? Viendront-ils la chercher pour la punir comme le doit être une voleuse ? Ainsi se terminerait sa courte existence, sans avoir eu l'opportunité de rejoindre l'Angleterre et une vie meilleure ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle croisa Nikolina et Ana qui quittaient la maison.

- _Ha vous êtes encore là_, siffla Ana, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Nikolina encercla Katerina de ses petits bras en guise de bonjour. Ana, les sourcils froncés, tira sa fille par le bras pour la décoller de Katerina

_- Dépêche-toi Nikolina, on va être en retard._

Stanimir regarda sa femme partir en soupirant :

_- Veuillez l'excuser, elle n'a jamais soutenu mon côté avenant, surtout avec les femmes. Mais j'ai tellement été accueilli à bras ouvert pendant mon long voyage que je me sens redevable._

-_ Je comprends, mais elle n'a rien à craindre de ma part. Je m'en irais dans quelques heures, lorsque mes vertiges seront passés._

_- J'espère que ça ira pour vous. Ma proposition concernant les livres vous intéresse toujours ?_

_- Grandement_, répondit Katerina avec un grand sourire

Il entra dans la petite chaumière, accompagné de Katerina qui se posa sur un tabouret. Il ramena sur la table quelques ouvrages poussiéreux, une boussole dorée et une miche de pain que Katerina s'empressa de dévorer. Il conta pendant toute la matinée ses innombrables voyages, et c'est aux alentours de onze heures que la patience de Katerina fut récompensée. Il déroula sous ses yeux une immense carte représentant l'Europe pour illustrer ses visites. Il parut heureux lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme s'intéresser passionnément à chaque détail de la carte, et s'empressa de lui donner des informations plus précises sur les pays, ainsi que leur localisation actuelle. Katerina, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait, le laissa patiemment terminer son récit et prit soin de mémoriser l'endroit exact où il rangea le tout.

- _Y aurait-il un endroit où je pourrais me baigner ?_ demanda la jeune femme en voyant Stanimir aiguiser une hache.

_- Bien sur, le ruisseau forme une cuvette naturelle derrière la maison._

Elle le remercia et chacun partit de son côté. La jeune femme avait emporté avec elle un savon trouvé dans le chariot de l'anglais, ainsi qu'une paire de ciseaux et une brosse à cheveux. La chaleur était étouffante et elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle enleva sa robe. Elle défit le bandage et vit avec soulagement que la plaie ne suppurait plus, même si elle n'en demeurait pas moins fragile. Elle se glissa dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise et se baigna pendant quinze minutes avant de se toiletter. Elle sortit de l'eau et tenta en vain de démêler ses longs cheveux. Son long périple et les carences qu'elle avait subi leur avaient fait perdre de leur vigueur et de leur beauté. Des morceaux de végétaux et de terre s'étaient agglutinés aux pointes, formant de grosses boules compactes dans ses boucles. Résignée, elle saisit la paire de ciseau et, après avoir longuement hésité, coupa ce qui ne pouvait être sauvé. Ses cheveux lui arrivant désormais au milieu du dos, son esprit se mit à vagabonder, ravivant d'anciens souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'elle avait du sacrifier ses longues boucles, c'était sa mère qui s'en était chargée, patiemment, mèche par mèche. Elle se rhabilla et retourna à la chaumière, dans l'intention de récupérer la carte et la boussole, mais c'était sans compter le retour impromptu d'Ana.

_- Je vois que vous prenez vos aises_, cracha Ana d'un ton dédaigneux.

_- J'allais partir_, mentit Katerina en récupérant ses couvertures pour cacher son mécontentement.

Elle rassembla ses affaires sous le regard perçant d'Ana, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte. Au moment de sortir, Ana saisit Katerina qui, sous la soudaineté du geste, lâcha son chargement. Ana la plaqua contre le mur, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

_- Je sais qui tu es et crois moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Tu mérites d'être punie._

Katerina tenta de se débattre, mais Ana resserra sa prise. Katerina se jeta en arrière pour déséquilibrer la jeune femme qui desserra son étreinte pour se rattraper à une poutre. Katerina en profita pour s'enfuir en direction de son cheval, mais elle sentit le poids de la mère s'abattre sur son dos, la faisant tomber à genoux. La jeune fille lui décocha un coup de poing dans la figure qui lui permis à nouveau d'échapper à la prise de la mère. Cependant, Katerina ne s'enfuit pas, faisant face à Ana dont le nez cassé saignait abondamment. Les yeux brûlants d'une folie ascendante, elle la frappa à nouveau, profitant de l'hébétude provoquée par le premier coup porté.

_- Vous n'auriez jamais du vous attaquer à moi_, cria Katerina en la poussant violemment en arrière.

Enivrée par un sentiment de supériorité, elle la fit à nouveau reculer.

_- Contrairement à vous, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter des conséquences qu'auront mes actes_, fit Katerina d'un ton triomphant.

Elle accompagna ces paroles d'un autre coup de poing qui déstabilisa Ana, la faisant chuter en arrière. Katerina entendit le choc sourd que fit le bruit de son crâne en heurtant un rocher. Ana s'immobilisa, les yeux mi-clos et un filet de sang coulant de l'arrière de la tête. Son corps eut quelques soubresauts et après un long râle, elle se tut à jamais. Katerina, satisfaite, contempla son visage apaisé par la mort qui l'emportait loin des siens. Elle frotta ses poings endoloris et se rua dans la maison pour récupérer les cartes ainsi que la boussole. Soudain, elle entendit un hurlement aigu déchirer le silence de la forêt. Elle sortit en trombe, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La scène qui se déroulait devant elle semblait tout droit sortir de ses pires cauchemars.

Nikolina, qui avait trainer à cause du lourd chargement de bois, s'était ruée sur le corps de sa mère en criant comme une démente.

_- Maman, non réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Maman…_

Katerina ne put détourner les yeux de cette insoutenable scène, horrifiée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à l'impact qu'aurait cet acte sur la vie de Nikolina. Peu lui importait de faire du mal à Ana, elle ne l'aimait pas et représentait un danger à ses yeux. Mais elle venait de tuer la mère d'une enfant, la laissant orpheline et traumatisant à jamais sa jeunesse par un deuil. Interdite, elle contempla l'enfant, recroquevillée et secouée de sanglots, et ne put retenir une larme de culpabilité. L'enfant secouait les épaules de sa mère, la voix hoquetant d'émotion :

_- Ma…Maman…_

Katerina eut soudain une forte envie d'abréger les souffrances de la petite fille en la tuant elle aussi, afin de ne plus entendre les cris qui martelaient son âme, mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée. Nikolina lui rappelait trop Violetta qui, plus tard, souffrirait sans doute de cette même absence. Et il y avait le père de Nikolina elle ne pouvait lui faire une chose pareille après un tel geste d'hospitalité.

Hantée par toutes ces pensées, elle secoua la tête pour les chasser et se concentra sur son objectif premier : fuir. Elle passa devant l'enfant, le visage impassible, mais le cœur déchiré par chacune de ses larmes versées. Elle s'apprêtait à monter sur la selle lorsqu'elle sentit une main tirer sur sa robe. Inspirant profondément, elle se retourna pour faire face à l'enfant au visage ravagé par le chagrin.

_- Maman…_

La petite se remit à pleurer et Katerina dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas serrer l'enfant contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant les émotions qui l'envahissaient, et s'agenouilla devant Nikolina.

- _Va dans la maison et attends le retour de ton père. Ne sors sous aucun prétexte._

_- Qui a fait du mal à maman ?_ demanda d'une voix brisée l'enfant.

Katerina ne put se résoudre à lui mentir et éluda la question :

- _Tu m'as bien comprise ?_

_- Tu vas chercher Papa ?_

_- Oui._

Un semblant de sourire sembla se dessiner sur le visage de Nikolina.

- _Mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas quitter la maison, même si papa met du temps à arriver. Promet-le moi._

_- Je te le promets_.

Katerina, mal à l'aise, monta sur son cheval pour éviter une étreinte de Nikolina. La petite lui lança un dernier regard humide avant de courir en direction du corps de sa mère. Katerina vit l'enfant s'agenouiller pour fermer d'un geste lent les yeux de sa mère. L'enfant lui retira avec le même geste précautionneux le long tissu de soie qui ornait son cou pour s'y emmitoufler. Après un dernier regard vers sa mère, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la maison, les épaules abattues par la douleur du deuil. Katerina fit partir le cheval au triple galop, se sentant encore plus coupable d'avoir mentit à la petite fille au sujet de son père. Elle savait que ce dernier ne rentrerait pas avant le milieu d'après midi, et qu'il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à sa femme ainsi que l'état de sa fille. Mais il était trop tard à présent pour s'inquiéter des conséquences de ses actes car elle avait franchit la ligne interdite. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans ce pays où elle avait fait couler sang et larmes.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonsoir! Encore désolée pour cette longue absence! Je viens enfin de terminer mes partiels, et à présent je suis assez occupée au niveau de mon temps libre. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit voici la suite. Elle m'a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu ^^'._

_Je tiens juste à vous rappelez que je suis les grandes lignes directrices, mais je préfère suivre mon instinct et mon cœur pour ce qui concerne les événements; ne soyez donc pas étonnez de ma version. ;)_

_un grand merci à **SweetyK**, **heavenbliss** et **Mad J-J** pour vos commentaires ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18<span>

_**Angleterre, an 1492.**_

Katerina était assise dans un vieux pub crasseux et à l'allure miteux, mélangeant d'un geste las le précieux liquide fumant dans la tasse. Autour d'elle tout n'était qu'agitation et vacarme. Cependant, elle avait l'impression de ne pas faire partie de ce monde qui désormais était le sien. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, ressassant avec nostalgie les longs mois qui s'étaient égrainés.

Son périple avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne pensait en effet son cheval était mort quelques jours après avoir franchi la frontière bulgare. Elle avait parcouru le reste du chemin tantôt à pieds, tantôt aidé par quelques personnes qui avaient croisés son chemin. Très vite, Katerina avait du faire face à des difficultés qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé : la barrière de la langue et son manque d'orientation. Elle avait avalé kilomètres sur kilomètres, affronté pluie et soleil pour finalement se rendre compte qu'elle déviait totalement de sa trajectoire. Désespérée, perdue et seule, elle avait faillit abandonner tout espoir de pouvoir rejoindre l'Angleterre. Mais à chacun de ces moments, la vision de sa fille s'imposait à elle et elle avait persévéré, gagnant sa revanche sur la vie jour après jour, pays après pays. Elle avait eu la chance d'être accueillie chez des habitants qui acceptaient de l'héberger en échange de quelques corvées et travaux. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée au début, acceptant les propositions les unes après les autres , jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une maison qui gardait en captivité plusieurs filles. Elle avait très vite compris à quel genre d'activité se livrait le lieu et avait fui en pleine nuit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Peu après cette mésaventure, Katerina était devenue méfiante, surtout lorsqu'un homme lui proposait de venir passer la nuit chez lui. Elle préférait les familles qui lui inspiraient plus confiance, malgré le risque. Elle avait également appris à devenir un véritable caméléon : se pliant aux us et coutumes de chaque pays, et essayant aux mieux d'apprendre quelques rudiments des langues. Toute cette instabilité n'était vraiment pas facile à gérer, et c'est pour cela qu'elle tentait de rejoindre au plus vite l'Angleterre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, quelques mois plus tôt, face à la Manche, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement tout en réajustant sa robe devenue bien trop grande pour elle après son long voyage. Elle s'était assise au bord de la mer et avait scruté l'horizon en souriant, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de son point de chute. Souriant pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait accepté de suivre la famille gauloise qui l'hébergeait dans une de ces fêtes grandioses dont ils avaient le secret. Au rythme des musiques traditionnelles et des chants, elle s'était finalement laissée aller, chose qu'elle ne s'autorisait plus depuis des mois. C'est là qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de Trevor, un jeune anglais venu en visite. En l'apercevant, le jeune homme avait écarquillé les yeux de stupéfaction et Katerina lui avait tourné le dos, amusée de la situation. Elle avait patiemment attendu que le bruit de ses pas sur le gravier se rapproche et d'entendre sa respiration saccadée à quelques mètres d'elle avant de faire volte face. L'homme la dévorait du regard.

-_ Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous me rappelez quelqu'un._

Elle avait sourit timidement avant de faire une rapide révérence.

_- Je m'appelle Katherine._

Le jeune homme semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune femme et prit doucement sa main pour y déposer un baiser.

_- Trevor Mc Gowel, mademoiselle._

Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit, Trevor se présentant comme un modeste maréchal-ferrant au sein de Londres. La jeune femme avait attentivement écouté chacune de ses paroles, intriguée par le jeune homme. Elle avait cependant un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, mais n'osait pas l'interrompre. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme. Elle avait alors raconté l'habituel leitmotiv concernant son passé : une jeune orpheline qui avait vu périr toute sa famille. Trevor semblait touché par cette déclaration et avait déposé un dernier baiser sur sa main avant de partir, lui promettant qu'il la reverrait. Les jours passèrent lentement, et le jeune homme semblait de plus en plus sous le charme de Katerina. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le sable tiède pour contempler le soleil noyer ses derniers rayons sanguinolents dans la ligne d'horizon, il avait doucement posé sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui s'était tournée vers lui. Il lui avait alors déclaré sa flamme avec des mots simples, lui avouant qu'il souhaitait l'avoir à jamais à ses côtés. Katerina n'avait rien répondu, un léger sourire plissant la commissure de ses lèvres. N'obtenant aucune réponse verbale, il s'était approché d'elle pour tester sa réaction. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé pas, laissant Trevor presser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle lui avait rendu son baiser et lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, les yeux de Trevor brillaient autant que les facettes d'un diamant. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras et elle avait posé le menton sur son épaule, laissant son regard mélancolique se perdre dans les eaux profondes de la Manche. Ce n'était pas à Trevor qu'elle pensait, mais à Andreï.

Ce soir là, elle avait accepté de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Respectant son choix de se préserver jusqu'au mariage, il l'avait serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme s'endorme. La tête posée contre son torse, elle écoutait les battements de son cœur la bercer. Le sommeil ne tarderait pas à l'envelopper, et elle avait levé les yeux au ciel où commençait à poindre les premières étoiles. Elle aimait Trevor mais pas de la même façon que lui l'aimait. Après avoir passé de si longs mois seule, à se battre pour sa survie, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle semblait être, malgré ses mensonges. Cette présence à ses côtés la rassurait beaucoup. Personne ne devrait souffrir de solitude comme elle en avait souffert, cependant rien ni personne ne remplacerait la présence d'Andreï. Non elle n'était pas amoureuse, il était un peu comme le baume qui apaisait les blessures, mais qui ne suffisait pas à les faire guérir. La douleur sourde était toujours là, lancinante mais beaucoup plus supportable. Elle s'endormit, nichée au creux de son cou.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Trevor lui avait proposé de retourner avec lui à Londres et ils avaient pris le ferry. Pour l'occasion, Trevor lui avait offert une magnifique robe jaune qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Katerina était restée accoudée à la rambarde pendant tout le trajet, scrutant les immenses falaises de Douvres dévoiler leur blancheur de craie. Une fois arrivée à quai, Katerina n'avait pu retenir un sourire : elle avait réussi à atteindre ce pays qu'elle convoitait tant. Lorsqu'un jeune homme était venu lui demander poliment si elle souhaitait de l'aide pour ses bagages, Katerina était restée silencieuse et avait cherché Trevor du regard, perdue. Ce dernier n'avait pas tardé à émerger de la foule, deux lourdes valises dans chaque main. Ce dernier avait interrogé la jeune femme du regard et celle-ci s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel, frustrée. Elle avait gardé les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pendant tout le voyage, furieuse que la barrière de la langue soit encore trop présente malgré tous ses efforts. Trevor semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et une fois arrivée à l'intérieur de la petite maison, Trevor avait fait asseoir la jeune fille désorientée.

_- Je peux t'apprendre à parler anglais. Tu verras, tu t'habitueras vite._

Il avait alors déposé un tendre baiser sur son front et lui avait fait découvrir l'immense ville.

* * *

><p>Elle sursauta, brutalement sortie de son introspection par l'arrivée silencieuse de Trevor. Elle posa la cuillère et but une gorgée de thé désormais froid. Elle grimaça et déposa la tasse dans sa coupelle avec un air agacé.<p>

- _Où étais-tu passé ?_

_- Je suis désolé, ça m'a prit plus de temps que d'habitude._

La jeune fille se détendit un peu et s'affala contre la banquette. Elle croisa les bras et lâcha d'un ton sec :

_- On ne fait pas attendre une jeune femme._

Il rit et observa Katerina froncer les sourcils, vexée. Il avait peu à peu découvert que sous les apparences, elle avait un caractère bien trempé et qu'elle était loin de l'image de jeune fille fragile qu'elle arborait.

_- Je n'ai pas le choix Katerina, je suis obligé d'aller le plus loin possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons._

_- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Et ne m'appelle pas Katerina ici !_

Elle se leva, remit une boucle de cheveux échappés de son chignon derrière son oreille, et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Elle entendit le jeune homme courir pour la rattraper.

- _Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait_, murmura t-il en attrapant la manche de sa robe.

Elle lui fit face et planta ses grands yeux bruns dans les siens. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage :

_- Alors transforme-moi._


	19. Chapter 19

**Pop game: j'adore ton jeu de mot avec "tu nous laisse sur notre faim". =)**

**Sweety K: Tu auras la réponse à ta question en lisant ce chapitre ;)**

**Mad J-J: je vois que tu es comme moi: sadique avec les personnages dans les fictions (oui j'avoue j'aime bien aussi les voir souffrir ^^). Non les vampires de ma fiction ne lisent pas dans les pensées ;) (sinon je pense qu'il aurait déjà dégagé Kat XD).**

**Voilà la suite :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 :<span>

Les pas de la jeune fille claquèrent sur les pavés usés par les années et les intempéries. Grommelant de ne pas avoir prit sa cape, elle bifurqua dans une petite ruelle sombre et se mit à courir lorsque les premières gouttes glacées s'écrasèrent sur le sommet de son crâne. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression que le ciel se déchirait pour déverser ses eaux. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la petite maison, elle était déjà trempée jusqu'aux os. Trevor était assis sur une chaise, lisant les nouvelles locales. Lorsqu'il vit Katerina débarquer tel un ouragan dans leur logis, il écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme le foudroya du regard pour le dissuader de toute remarque, et se rendit dans la chambre tout en retirant les épingles de son chignon. Elle défit sa robe et se changea, sous le regard amusé de Trevor qui s'était appuyé contre la porte.

_- Je t 'avais prévenue que le temps était capricieux ici, tu sembles l'oublier parfois._

Elle l'ignora et entreprit de démêler ses boucles. Trevor s'assit sur le lit et attendit que la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme passe tel un orage.

-_ Je devais passer chez l'apothicaire pour récupérer ma verveine_, déclara Katerina.

Dans le miroir, elle vit les traits du jeune anglais se durcir.

_- Ne t'avais-je pas promis de ne jamais utiliser ces pouvoirs contre toi ? Douterais-tu de ma parole ?__  
><em>_- Tu n'es pas tout seul, même si tu refuses de me donner des noms._

Il l'observa, interdit.

- _Tu sais très bien que je le fais pour ta propre sécurité. Si tu étais au courant, tu serais beaucoup moins naturelle avec eux et tu deviendrai une menace.__  
><em>_- Dois-je en conclure que j'en ai déjà rencontré ? _rétorqua t-elle d'un ton malicieux en se retournant vers lui.

Il haussa les épaules, éludant la question d'un geste de main. Frustrée, la jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans la salle à manger pour préparer le repas. Sentant à nouveau son regard dans son dos, elle ajouta :

- _Je n'en ai pas trouvé de toute manière.__  
><em>

Trevor n'aimant pas rester fâché avec la jeune Bulgare, s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Elle sourit timidement tout en gardant les yeux baissés sur son plat. Trevor aimait bien ces petits moments où il avait l'impression de retrouver la Katerina de leur rencontre. Il s'assit sur une chaise et éplucha quelques légumes en silence.

- _Par où es-tu passée pour avoir été aussi rapide ?_ demanda le jeune homme en attaquant sa deuxième pomme de terre.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se retourna pour observer la réaction de Trevor :

_- Par la ruelle St Andrew._

En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, il se retrouva devant Katerina et lui avait agrippé les deux bras.

_- Serais-tu idiote ou suicidaire ?__  
><em>_- A toi de me le dire_, susurra t-elle en caressant l'arête de sa mâchoire.

Trevor la relâcha, exaspéré par le comportement provocateur de la jeune bulgare.

_- Je ne veux plus que tu passes par là, c'est dangereux.__  
><em>_- Ça l'était_, le corrigea t-elle.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, visualisant à nouveau ce moment qui avait failli tourner au cauchemar.

_- Ce qui s'est passé là bas… _commença t-il d'un ton hésitant.

La jeune femme vint se planter devant lui en croisant les bras.

_- Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver, continua t-il. Je t'avais averti que certaines ruelles étaient dangereuses, surtout pour une jeune femme seule. Si je n'avais pas entendu tes cris, tu serais sans doute…__  
><em>_- Encore ignorante de ton lourd secret ?_ l'interrompit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il considéra un moment Katerina et son arrogance à peine dissimulée, qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

_- Si je n'étais pas intervenu Katerina, ces hommes t'auraient sans doute violée !_

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tentant de comprimer la douleur que lui inspirait ce souvenir. Ce soir là il avait faillit la perdre, et il savait qu'il s'en serait voulu le restant de son éternité. Il entendit la jeune fille s'asseoir à côté de lui et prendre doucement dans ses mains les siennes.

_- Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ce que tu as fait Trevor. Ce soir là, j'ai véritablement cru qu'ils allaient me tuer. Et puis soudainement, tu es apparu devant moi et un à un, tu les as anéantis. Cependant, je n'oublierai jamais ce visage._

Elle ferma les yeux, visualisant à nouveau le véritable Trevor : ses traits déformés par de nombreuses veines noires qui striaient le pourtour de ses yeux, et ses lèvres dévoilant des canines pointues lorsqu'il avait ordonné à la jeune femme de fuir au plus vite. Mais elle ne l'avait pas pas écouté, fascinée par l'apparence inhumaine de celui qu'elle pensait connaitre. Elle s'était accroupie, tremblante d'émotion, et avait observé ce dernier vider de leur sang tout à tour chaque agresseur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de boire jusqu'à satiété, il s'était à nouveau retourné vers elle, le sang chaud coulant encore au coin de ses lèvres. Étrangement, elle n'éprouvait aucune crainte et avait soutenu son regard. Doucement, il s'était approché de Katerina, avant de caresser d'un revers de main sa joue pour la rassurer. Ne lisant aucune once de peur dans ses yeux, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de reprendre apparence humaine en soulevant la jeune femme pour la ramener à la maison. Ce soir là, Trevor lui avait avoué la vérité sur sa situation et les conséquences que cela impliquait.  
>Katerina fut ramenée à la réalité par la main de Trevor lui caressant les cheveux.<p>

- _Pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas fui ce soir là ?_ demanda t-il en lui lançant un regard doux.  
>- <em>Parce que je savais que tu ne me ferais aucun mal.<em>_  
><em>_- Tu ne peux te reposer sur tes certitudes, il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle Katerina.__  
><em>_- Tu m'aurais déjà fait du mal depuis longtemps, dans ce cas là._

Il se tut, conscient que la jeune femme avait marqué un point. Il se leva et se rendit dans la chambre pour prendre une veste, Katerina le suivit et l'interpella :

_- Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obligée à oublier ?__  
><em>_- Parce que je ne supportais plus de devoir constamment te mentir sur mes activités_, confessa t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard triste :

- _Et je regrette tous les jours d'avoir exposé ma véritable nature. Tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences que cette révélation peut avoir, ni à quel point ton acharnement pour devenir un vampire n'est que folie._

Une lueur de détermination venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Katerina. Trevor fronça les sourcils, se préparant au pire. La jeune femme prit son temps, marchant lentement jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir au même endroit que lui auparavant et reprit la parole :

-_ Si tu ne le fais, je m'arrangerais pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui me transforme_, déclara t-elle sur le ton du défi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Katerina se retrouva très vite couchée sur le lit. Trevor se tenait à califourchon au dessus d'elle, les yeux injectés de sang.

- _Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant gâtée ! Tu joues avec le feu et n'as aucune idée de ce que cela implique.__  
><em>_- Que me caches-tu d'autre Trevor ?_ questionna la jeune fille en abordant un air grave, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Un léger bruit à la porte indiqua qu'ils avaient de la visite. Trevor se tourna vers Katerina, dont le visage était toujours dénué d'expression. Il porta son index à ses lèvres et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Katerina soupira, déçue de ne pas avoir eu de réponse. Elle se leva et attrapa la poignée dans l'intention de sortir, lorsque des bribes de conversations lui parvinrent :

-_ Non elle n'est pas là,_ répondit Trevor à une question inconnue.  
>- <em>C'est bien dommage, j'aurai aimé la voir de mes yeux<em>, rétorqua une voix masculine en soupirant.

Curieuse, elle lâcha la poignée et colla son oreille contre la porte en bois.

- _Quoi qu'il en soit, une fête est organisée demain soir, tu es cordialement invité par mon frère et moi-même. Et elle également,_ continua la voix d'un ton assuré.  
>- <em>Nous viendrons, salue ton frère de ma part, Elijah.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Merci pour vos commentaires! Voilà la suite ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 :<span>

Katerina et Trevor n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis la veille. Katerina n'osait pas évoquer la conversation espionnée entre lui et le mystérieux Elijah. Le fait de n'avoir jamais rencontré les amis de Trevor depuis son arrivée à Londres la tourmentait. Elle décida qu'elle tirerait tout ça au clair lors de cette fameuse soirée. En fin d'après midi, le jeune homme était revenu avec une magnifique robe bordeaux qu'il avait posé sur le lit sans un mot ni un regard. Après un repas qui s'était déroulé dans une ambiance morne, elle s'était habillée et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées. Dans un silence aussi glacial que la température extérieure, ils avaient pris le chariot et étaient partis en direction du château, situé à une heure d'ici. Jamais Trevor ne lui avait parlé des personnes vivant en ce lieu, et elle se sentie encore plus frustrée d'être mise à part de cette manière. Elle leva les yeux en direction de Trevor qui arborait une expression sévère, mais ne réussit pas à capter ses prunelles obstinément fixées sur la route abîmée. Elle n'osa pas engager la conversation, de peur de le mettre en colère. Elle mit sa mauvaise humeur sur le compte de leur dispute de la veille et se mordit la lèvre, passablement irritée que leur vie ne se résume qu'à des prises de tête depuis qu'elle avait appris son secret. Frissonnante, elle se frotta les bras et sentit Trevor déposer une cape sur ses épaules. Ce fut l'unique échange de regard qu'ils eurent pendant le trajet et elle lut dans ses yeux une anxiété démesurée. Ce fut lui qui rompit le contact visuel en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur ses rênes. Katerina resserra le vêtement autour de ses épaules et laissa son regard errer à travers la sombre forêt d'où émanait de sinistres craquements et bruissements. Elle repensa avec nostalgie à son petit village bordée de verdure et soupira. Le chemin les conduisant vers le château devint de moins en moins chaotique jusqu'à leur arrivée devant l'immense portail en fer forgé. Ce dernier s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans une immense cours bordé d'arbres fruitiers et de buissons fournis. Katerina fut ébahie par la beauté du lieu, bien que la nuit tombante ne lui permettait de percevoir que quelques ombres dansantes au grès de la lampe à huile.  
>Une fois arrivée devant l'immense château, Trevor descendit le premier et tendit la main à Katerina pour l'aider à faire de même. Impressionnée, elle s'accrocha à son bras et grimpa les marches jusqu'aux immenses portes en chêne qui n'étaient pas assez épaisses pour étouffer les sons des réjouissances. Des valets s'empressèrent de leur ouvrir les portes et elle fut tellement intimidée par la scène qui s'offrit à ses yeux qu'elle resserra son étreinte autour du bras de Trevor. Il lui lança un sourire rassurant et elle s'avança en direction des personnes déjà présentes. La pièce semblait immense, au centre trônait d'immenses tables qui débordaient de victuailles. Plusieurs centaines de personnes discutaient, dansaient et riaient. Dans un coin, un groupe de musicien jouaient un ton en dessous du brouhaha. Trevor l'amena jusqu'aux tables et lui tendit une assiette de pudding qu'elle refusa, l'estomac serré par une sourde angoisse. Elle repensa aux paroles du mystérieux Elijah et voulut questionner Trevor à ce sujet, mais ce dernier avait disparu. Perdue au milieu de la foule, elle l'aperçut de dos, en train de discuter avec un homme aux cheveux châtains foncés. Ces derniers s'avancèrent vers elle et Katerina découvrit un homme aux yeux francs et confiant. Elle lui sourit et fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'eux. L'homme ne bougea pas, les yeux plissés comme s'il réfléchissait ou s'il essayait de se remémorer quelque chose. Il sembla se rendre compte de la discourtoisie dont il faisait preuve et sourit avec embarras :<p>

_- Pardonnez-moi, vous me rappelez quelqu'un._

Étrangement, le regard que continuait de lui lancer Elijah lui rappela celui de Trevor lors de leur première rencontre. Ce dernier, qui s'était placé un peu en retrait, décida de briser le malaise qui était en train de s'installer :

_- Elijah, je te présente Katerina._

Elijah saisit la main de Katerina et déposa un baiser. Elle fit une rapide révérence et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux d'Elijah. La curiosité avait laissé place à une fascination grandissante.

_- C'est un plaisir, Mon Seigneur.__  
><em>_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi._

Le regard brûlant d'Elijah ne quittait pas son visage et elle se sentit légèrement rougir. Trevor se racla bruyamment la gorge :

_- Katerina, pourrais-tu m'excuser une minute ? Un important client vient d'arriver et je dois régler les dernières modalités du contrat. Je te laisse en compagnie d'Elijah._  
>- <em>Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas<em>, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Après un rapide échange de regard avec Elijah, Trevor s'éloigna dans la foule.  
><em><br>__- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?__  
><em>_- Volontiers._

Katerina s'insinua dans le sillon formé par Elijah qui fendait la foule d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la table, Elijah s'empressa de lui remplir une coupe de vin. Le froncement de sourcil de Katerina n'échappa pas à l'esprit attentif d'Elijah.  
><em><br>__- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?__  
><em>_- Non Mon Seigneur… C'est juste que…_

Elle se tut, avant que la sotte remarque ne dépasse ses pensées. Il ne le connaissait pas et c'était pour elle l'occasion de se faire une petite place au sein de la haute société anglaise. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser cette phrase d'Elijah « _Vous me rappelez quelqu'un_». Trevor avait dit la même chose à son sujet. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, elle vit qu'Elijah la dévisagait avec curiosité. Honteuse, elle s'empourpra et balbutia.

_- Veuillez m'excusez monseigneur, je me demandais… Trevor ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.__  
><em>_- Trevor est quelqu'un de notable et de très humble il ne parle rarement de ses connaissances haut placé._

La jeune fille baissa la tête, songeuse. Il est vrai que Trevor était un homme réservé, mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse lui cacher ce genre de banalité, surtout après sa révélation concernant sa véritable nature. Elle trinqua avec Elijah et laissa l'ivresse du vin lui ôter ses dernières réflexions.

_- Katerina, j'aimerais vous présenter à mon tour quelqu'u_n, déclara Elijah d'un ton posé.  
><em>- Qui est-ce donc ?<em> demanda la jeune fille avec intérêt.  
><em>- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse visiter les lieux ?<em>

Elle acquiesça et suivit Elijah qui lui narra l'histoire du château ainsi que des œuvres qui ornaient les murs. Elle l'écouta attentivement, fascinée par sa culture et la modestie de sa personne. Du coin de l'œil, elle cherchait la présence rassurante de Trevor, mais en vain. Katerina se détendit et s'assit sur un canapé près de la cheminée en compagnie d'Elijah.

- _C'est un très joli prénom que vous portez, c'est la première fois que je l'entends. D'où êtes-vous originaire ? _interrogea le jeune homme sans se départir de son calme olympien.  
>- <em>De Bulgarie, Mon Seigneur,<em> répondit-elle en enroulant une de ses boucles autour de son index d'un air nostalgique.  
>-<em> J'en ai entendu parler, c'est un très beau pays<em>, affirma Elijah en secouant une bûche au sein de l'âtre à l'aide d'un tisonnier.

Katerina ne répondit pas, ne voulant donner trop d'informations sur son passé. Elijah sembla sentir son malaise et ne la questionna plus à son sujet. Il releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, scrutant le fond de la salle.

_- L'homme que je souhaitais vous présenter ne devrait plus tarder, chère Katerina. Il aime soigner ses entrées._

En parfait gentleman, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Curieuse, elle se tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir l'homme qui se faisait désirer depuis le début de la soirée.

- _Le voilà_, s'exclama Elijah d'un ton joyeux en désignant un escalier faiblement éclairé.

Katerina suivit le mouvement de main de l'homme et vit une silhouette se découper dans la pénombre. Cette dernière descendit d'un pas assuré les quelques marches le séparant de la salle, se dévoilant lentement à la lueur des chandeliers. Katerina sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en découvrant un homme d'où émanait une arrogance à peine dissimulée. Il avait des cheveux bouclés châtain clair et des prunelles de feu qui semblaient transpercer chaque personne qu'il fixait. La foule s'écarta sur son passage et ses yeux se posèrent presque immédiatement sur Katerina. Cette dernière eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, et tenta de garder une attitude la plus neutre possible. Il s'approcha, sans rompre l'intense contact visuel précédemment établi, un sourire en coin sur le visage. La jeune fille eut pendant une seconde l'impression que la foule n'était plus là, même la voix d'Elijah semblait mystérieusement assourdie :

_- Katerina puis-je vous présenter le seigneur Niklaus ?_

Elle fit une rapide révérence, sous le regard pétillant de l'homme qui prit sans hésitation sa main pour y déposer un rapide baiser. Il prit la parole et sa voix sembla résonner en écho dans le cœur de la jeune Bulgare :

_- Niklaus est le prénom que mon père m'a donné. Je vous en prie, appelez moi Klaus.__  
><em>  
>Un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il dévisageait la jeune femme qui semblait déconcertée. Il se servit un verre, et but une gorgée avant de reprendre la parole :<p>

_- D'où venez-vous Katerina ?__  
><em>_- Je suis nouvelle ici mon Seigneur_, répondit-elle en éludant la question.  
>- <em>Katerina vient de Bulgarie, Klaus<em>, fit Elijah d'un ton placide.

Les prunelles claires de Klaus se posèrent à nouveau sur Katerina, et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche semblèrent irréels :

- _Zdravei Katerina_, déclara Klaus dans un bulgare quasi parfait.

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un léger rire en entendant sa langue maternelle et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues devant l'intonation quasi érotique du jeune homme. Elle balbutia en essayant de se donner une contenance :

_- C'est très bien._

Elle vit alors les deux hommes s'échanger un regard entendu :

_- Si ça ne te dérange pas frérot, j'aimerais passer un moment seul à seul avec elle.__  
><em>_- Pas du tout, encore joyeux anniversaire Klaus._

Ce dernier sourit et prit le bras de Katerina pour l'emmener dehors. La température avait encore chuté de quelques degrés et pourtant elle ne souffrait pas du froid. L'obscurité ne semblait pas gêner le jeune homme, contrairement à Katerina qui avait tendance à trébucher au moindre obstacle. Ils s'assirent sur un petit banc et Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, où brillait faiblement à travers les nuages l'astre lunaire.

_- J'aime m'évader lorsqu'il y a trop de monde au sein du château. Cela permet de remettre les idées aux clairs et pouvoir penser plus librement._

Son profil se devinait dans l'obscurité et Katerina ne put voir le sourire satisfait tordre ses traits. Il leva une main à la lumière de la lune pour saisir doucement entre ses doigts une boucle de cheveux échappé du chignon. Il la manipula doucement, et Katerina eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler sa respiration. Gênée, elle remua légèrement la tête et la mèche s'échappa de ses doigts pour rebondir sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- _Je suis désolé si je vous intimide Katerina.__  
><em>_- Non Mon Seigneur, ne vous méprenez pas_, confessa la jeune Bulgare en rougissant, c'est juste que Trevor…  
>- <em>Puis-je vous poser une question ?<em> l'interrompit-il.  
>- <em>Bien sur Mon Seigneur.<em>_  
><em>_- Aimez-vous Trevor ? _

De plus en plus embarrassée, elle se mura dans un silence qui en disait long.

-_ J'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie_, murmura t-elle après réflexion  
><em>- Est-ce assez pour une jeune femme comme vous ?<em>

Elle sentit les larmes lui brouiller la vue. Non, elle n'avait pas du tout la vie qu'elle imaginait. Elle appréciait beaucoup Trevor, mais le temps ne suffisait pas à faire naitre entre eux un amour réciproque. Elle se sentit honteuse de se montrer aussi émotive devant Klaus qu'allait-il penser d'elle et qu'irait-il raconter sur elle ? Elle ne voulait pas que le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu en Bulgarie recommence ici.

_- Je pense que vous méritez ce que le destin a prévu pour vous vous méritez d'être traitée comme une reine digne de ce nom. J'ai l'impression que Trevor ne voit en vous qu'une banale princesse. Appréciez-vous être considérée de la sorte ?__  
><em>_- Je…_commença t-elle, prise au dépourvue.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre un peu plus loin et Klaus se leva.

- _J'aimerai beaucoup vous revoir Katerina. Voudriez-vous me rendre visite demain ? __  
><em>_- KATERINA _! hurla la voix affolée de Trevor.

La silhouette de Trevor apparut au détour du chemin.

_- Je t'ai cherché par tout, je m'inqu… Bonsoir Klaus_, salua Trevor en changeant de ton.

Katerina se tourna vers Trevor qui arborait un visage impassible, mais sentit la main de Klaus saisir la sienne pour y déposer un baise-main :

- _Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit, Katerina. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.__  
><em>  
>Et il s'éloigna dans la nuit, sans adresser le moindre regard à Trevor.<p>

_- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ici ? __  
><em>_- Le Seigneur Klaus voulait seulement me parler Trevor, cesse donc cet inutile interrogatoire _! répondit la jeune fille d'une voix irritée.

Il la considéra un moment, une lueur méfiante dans le regard.

_- Il serait préférable de rentrer avant la nuit noire_, préconisa t-il.

Elle le suivit, la tête basse, l'esprit embrumé par les dernières paroles de Klaus. Elle prit soin de laisser une distance raisonnable avec Trevor dont l'humeur exécrable transparaissait à travers ses poings serrés. Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le chariot, Katerina voulut esquisser un mouvement en direction de Trevor qui la repoussa doucement, et se renferma un peu plus dans son mutisme. Blessée, Katerina s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, le regard perdu dans le vague. Une fois arrivé devant la petite maisonnette, Trevor aida Katerina à descendre et grommela :

-_ Je vais emmener les chevaux à l'écurie. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes._

Elle entra dans la petite pièce principale et s'affaira à ranger et à nettoyer les ustensiles dont elle s'était servie pour le dîner. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la chaise et patienta jusqu'au retour de Trevor, accoudée à la table et fixant le ballet endiablé des flammes qui brulaient dans l'âtre. Trevor, qui ne semblait pas avoir décoléré, fit son entrée à son tour et défit sa cape sans même jeter un regard en direction de Katerina. Feignant l'ignorance, il se dirigea en direction de la chambre. La jeune fille, irritée par son comportement, l'interpella :

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe Trevor ?_

Ce dernier s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la porte, les deux mains posées à plat sur les encadrements de porte.

_- Viens te coucher Katerina, il est tard.__  
><em>_- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu es si remonté contre moi._

Il se retourna et elle lut dans ses yeux une fureur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

_- Je n'en ai pas envie Katerina. Viens te coucher maintenant._

Elle se leva, exaspérée et vint se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

_- Est-ce à cause du seigneur Nikl…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la colère de Trevor devint rage. Elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur, les mains du jeune homme formant un étau autour de ses bras fins. Elle vit les premières veines noires envahir le pourtour de ses yeux tel un poison. Elle savait qu'il était à bout et que c'était le moment ou jamais de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour obtenir des réponses.  
>Elle avala une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage et continua d'une voix forte :<p>

_- Pourquoi l'évocation de Klaus te met-il dans un tel état ? Réponds-moi !_

Les traits de Trevor se crispèrent sous l'effort incommensurable dont il devait faire preuve pour rester maître de lui-même. Il relâcha l'étreinte exercée sur la jeune femme et lui tourna la dos pour tenter de freiner sa transformation.

- _Klaus est loin d'être l'homme qu'il parait être.__  
><em>_- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_ demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>C'est un homme égoïste et chacun de ses actes n'est jamais désintéressé.<em>_  
><em>_- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la vérité, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? _s'emporta t-elle.  
>- <em>Parce que je ne peux pas Katerina.<em>_  
><em>_- Soit, je lui demanderai moi-même demain alors._

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, il l'avait empoigné par la gorge, les yeux injectés de sang.

_- Je refuse que tu t'y rendes ! Tu m'as bien compris ?_ éructa t-il  
><em>- Lâche-moi ! <em>suffoqua t-elle en tentant de desserrer la pression autour de son cou.

Il la relâcha et elle s'effondra sur le sol en toussant. Chaque goulée d'air était une bénédiction pour sa gorge endolorie. Il continuait de la dominer de toute sa hauteur et Katerina sut qu'elle avait dépassé les limites lorsqu'il lui ordonna d'une voix autoritaire de se lever. Vacillante, elle obéit et il lui empoigna fermement le visage d'une main. Elle comprit très vite ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien:

_- Tu n'iras pas rejoindre Klaus et tu déclineras chacune de ses invitations. Tu m'as compris ?__  
><em>_- Je refuserais les invitations de Klaus_, répéta t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il la repoussa sans ménagement et elle retomba sur les fesses, encore choquée par son geste.

- _Je sors me nourrir. Je ne pense pas rentrer avant l'après midi._

Il ramassa sa cape tombée au sol et quitta la demeure en claquant la porte. La jeune femme se releva doucement et rejoignit le lit où elle s'effondra. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Trevor ait put se montrer violent avec elle, même si la jeune femme savait que demain, il regretterait son geste et viendrait certainement s'excuser. Le fait qu'il ait essayé d'utiliser son pouvoir d'hypnose contre elle la blessait énormément, car il lui avait juré de ne jamais le faire. Elle s'enfonça dans les couvertures fraîchement lavées pour étouffer un sanglot. Trevor continuait de lui cacher des choses et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Demain, elle irait voir Klaus et découvrirait par elle-même pourquoi Trevor semblait aussi méfiant avec lui. Elle préférait n'émettre aucune hypothèse pour le moment, encore sous le choc de la réaction démesurée du jeune homme à l'évocation de Klaus. Katerina sourit béatement en repensant aux yeux de braises qui semblaient la dévorer au milieu de la foule. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa petite commode et en sortit un vieux livre poussiéreux. Délicatement, elle écarta un pan de couverture pour dévoiler quelques feuilles de verveine habilement dissimulées.

- _Il faut toujours avoir une longueur d'avance avec les vampires_, pensa t-elle avant de ranger le tout et de poser la tête sur l'oreiller.


	21. Chapter 21

_Merci pour vos commentaires! Étant actuellement assez occupée, les chapitres viendront au compte goutte ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span>

Katerina ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et lorsque la lune laissa place au soleil, elle était attablée devant son cinquième thé. Comme promis, Trevor n'était toujours pas réapparu, contrairement aux ecchymoses provoquées par ce dernier. Lorsque le village commença à s'éveiller, elle sortit faire quelques emplettes pour sortir de sa léthargie. Elle passa devant une boutique de tissu et acheta une petite écharpe qu'elle s'empressa d'enrouler autour de son cou pour masquer les meurtrissures. S'arrêtant devant une échoppe de fruits et légumes pour discuter avec la vendeuse, elle entendit soudain une voix héler son prénom :_- Katerina._  
>S'empourprant en reconnaissant le timbre de voix, elle se retourna et découvrit Elijah, le sourire aux lèvres. La vieille dame lui lança un regard stupéfait.<p>

_- Bonne journée, Miss Katherine.  
>- Vous aussi, Madame Cloud<em>.

Elle marcha à la rencontre d'Elijah et fit une rapide révérence.

- _Bonjour Monseigneur Elijah.  
>- Bonjour Katerina, belle journée pour faire quelques courses.<br>- N'est-ce donc pas le rôle des domestiques ?_ interrogea Katerina en désignant le panier à moitié plein du jeune homme.  
>- <em>Oui, mais j'aime venir ici. Il est bon de s'échapper de ma prison dorée de temps en temps<em>.

Des pattes d'oies se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, signe qu'il se retenait de rire. La jeune fille sourit, vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'oeil que Trevor ne risquait pas d'émerger soudainement de la foule.

- _Miss Katherine ? Cela fait très anglais comme prénom, n'est-ce pas ? _se moqua t-il gentiment pour attirer à nouveau l'attention de Katerina.  
><em>- J'essaye au mieux de m'intégrer au sein de la société, Monseigneur<em>, avoua t-elle.  
>- <em>Je comprends, mais je dois vous avouer que je préfère Katerina, c'est beaucoup plus rustique et authentique. Où est donc votre ami, Trevor ?<em>

Des yeux, il sonda la masse à la recherche du jeune homme. Katerina se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant au plus vite pour trouver un mensonge :

- _Il est parti très tôt ce matin, il avait une affaire urgente à régler à quelques kilomètres d'ici.  
>- Il ne devrait pas autant vous négliger pour du travail. Il est parti avec le chariot, je suppose ?<em>

La jeune bulgare ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis se ravisa. La vivacité d'esprit d'Elijah pourrait rapidement déceler les failles de son récit et le mener à la vérité.

_- Oui Monseigneur_.

Il réfléchit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- _Est-il parti toute la journée ?  
>- Je… je crois<em>, balbutia t-elle, déconcertée par la question d'Elijah.- _C'est ennuyeux, mon frère va être très déçu de ne pas vous voir_…

Embourbée dans son mensonge, Katerina n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle ne pourrait rejoindre Klaus cet après midi. Et elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion si Trevor est omniprésent. Dépitée, elle serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant d'Elijah.

- _Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous ramener jusqu'au château. Vous serez rentrée avant le retour de Trevor, lui promit-il.  
><em>

La voyant hésitante, il ajouta :

- _Si je puis me permettre, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, et vous changer les idées vous ferait le plus grand bien._

Elle accepta et accompagna Elijah jusqu'à son propre véhicule. Après avoir donné un coup de rênes pour mettre les chevaux au pas, il fixa Katerina qui gardaient les yeux obstinément baissés vers ses mains qu'elle triturait, prise de remord vis-à-vis de Trevor. Après sa réaction de la veille, elle avait peur que ce dernier ne se mette à nouveau en colère contre elle.

- _Vous allez bien ?_

Elle sursauta, et sourit maladroitement.

- _Veuillez m'excusez Monseigneur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées_.  
>- <em>Vous avez surtout l'air de quelqu'un qui manque de sommeil, fit-il, observateur. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?<em>

Une question aussi indiscrète aurait pu la choquer en d'autres circonstances, mais elle se sentait tellement confuse qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer une remarque acerbe. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation et se terra un peu plus dans son siège. Elle remercia intérieurement le jeune homme de ne pas insister car elle était à nouveau sur le point de craquer. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence, mais Elijah continuait de temps à autre à lui lancer un regard bienveillant, comme pour s'assurer que la jeune bulgare était toujours là. Arrivés devant le château, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Klaus assis sur les marches rongées par la mousse. Il se leva à leur vue et vint offrir à la jeune femme son bras pour la faire descendre.

_- A plus tard, Katerina._

Elijah s'effaça et disparut dans la végétation environnante. La jeune fille prit sur elle pour ne pas sourire béatement devant un Klaus aussi resplendissant et aussi intimidant que la veille.

- _Vous avez fait bonne route ?  
>- Oui Monseigneur<em>, répondit-elle en fléchissant les genoux pour le saluer.  
>- <em>Ne restons pas à l'extérieur et entrons<em>, lui proposa t-il en lui tendant à nouveau le bras.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, désormais vide, hormis les quelques tables de la veille. Il l'amena dans le grand salon qui laissa Katerina béate d'admiration : la pièce se composait d'immenses bibliothèques sur chaque mur excepté un, composé d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu ardent. De confortables sièges en cuir étaient disséminés de part et d'autre, ainsi qu'une petite table sur laquelle reposaient des mets couverts par de grosses cloches en argent.

- Ce _sont quelques plats de la veille. Je m'apprêtais à déjeuner lorsque j'ai vu mon frère et vous arriver ; il serait malpoli de ma part de ne rien vous proposer_.

Il gratifia Katerina d'un chaleureux sourire et celle-ci eut à nouveau l'impression que la pièce s'était réchauffée de plusieurs degrés. Quelques serviteurs accoururent pour poser une assiette et des couverts supplémentaires ; un autre s'approcha timidement de la jeune fille et lui proposa de la débarrasser de sa cape ainsi que de son écharpe. Gênée, elle bredouilla qu'elle avait attrapé froid et qu'elle préférait conserver l'étoffe. L'homme n'insista pas et se retira sous le regard interrogateur de Klaus.

-_ Auriez-vous attrapé froid hier ?  
>- Ce n'est rien Monseigneur, la température est descendue en dessous des 10° cette nuit.<br>_

Au grand étonnement de Katerina, Klaus baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute.

- _Pardonnez-moi Katerina, ceci est entièrement ma faute. Je n'aurai pas dû vous emmener dehors hier soir.  
>- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en vouloir, je…<em>

Elle hésita à continuer, mais devant le regard troublé de Klaus, elle ajouta :

- _Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre rencontre, et l'air frais d'hier soir m'a également fait le plus grand bien.  
><em>

L'homme releva la tête, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, mais un regard encore plus flamboyant que les flammes brulantes dans l'âtre. Si Elijah avait été présent, il aurait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses manœuvres de séduction.

- _Prenez place, vous avez l'air affamé_, proposa t-il d'un air doux en tirant une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Charmée par cet élan de galanterie, elle obéit et ils déjeunèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, Klaus lui proposa de monter visiter le château et la jeune fille le suivit avec joie. Accrochée en permanence à son bras, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer de temps à autre des coups d'œil, admirant la courbe de son visage, l'éclat du soleil dans ses yeux clairs et sa chevelure soignée.

_- Voici la dernière pièce_, annonça t-il en ouvrant une porte et en incitant la jeune fille à entrer la première.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce circulaire, bien plus petite que les autres mais très cosy. Un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu avec quelques meubles éparpillés autour. Le reste était composé de lourdes malles posées de ci et de là, comme si Klaus venait d'emménager ou s'apprêter à déménager. Le front plissé, elle s'approcha des lourdes malles pour les examiner.

- _Vous partez Monseigneur ?_ souffla t-elle en tentant de cacher sa déception

Elle entendit Klaus s'approcher d'elle et sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ce qui fit louper un battement de cœur à cette dernière.

- _Bien sur que non.  
><em>

D'une main délicate, il voulut défaire l'écharpe qui ornait le cou de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci le stoppa d'un geste. Lui faisant face, elle lut dans ses yeux une pointe d'agacement :

- _A quoi joues-tu Katerina ?_

Agissant de la même manière qu'il y a quelques années, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. La façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots lui rappelait la dureté de ceux de son père. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque Klaus s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. D'un geste doux, il lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des siens, où évoluaient différentes couleurs en harmonie les unes avec les autres, oscillantes d'un ton à l'autre au grès de la luminosité. Lentement il défit le châle, dévoilant les traces noirâtres sur le cou gracile de la jeune fille. Le visage de Klaus resta de marbre, mais elle vit une once de colère assombrir ses iris.

- _C'est Trevor qui t'as fait ça ?_

Devant le silence lourd de sens de la jeune fille, il s'emporta et attrapa une des malles pour la lancer à travers la pièce. Elle s'écrasa avec fracas contre un mur et répandit tout son contenu sur le sol. Katerina, impressionnée par cette démonstration de force, recula d'un pas et ses jambes heurtèrent le sommier du lit. Klaus se malaxa les tempes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et s'approcha de la jeune fille, l'œil vif. Il posa doucement une main sur son visage et chuchota :

- _Shhh, je suis désolé_.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cet agréable geste de tendresse. Ses mains quittèrent son visage pour effleurer délicatement les ecchymoses ornant son cou. Le pouls de la jeune fille accéléra en l'espace de quelques secondes.

- _Trevor n'aura jamais plus l'occasion de te faire du mal, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que cela te plaira._

Il appuya son corps contre le sien et Katerina, qui ne pouvait plus reculer, s'assit doucement sur le lit. Klaus s'agenouilla à hauteur de la jeune fille qui semblait hypnotisée par le jeune homme.

- _La première fois que je t'ai aperçue, tu m'as fait penser à ces diamants sortant des entrailles de la terre : bruts, masquant sa véritable valeur à un néophyte en la matière_.

Il se releva et appuya ses paumes sur le lit, de chaque côté de la jeune fille qui semblait retenir son souffle. Il s'approcha suffisamment près du visage de Katerina pour effleurer ses lèvres.

- _Il suffit de pas grand-chose pour qu'il resplendisse, attire les regards et attise les jalousies. Entre les mains d'une personne sachant le mettre en valeur, dévoiler toutes sa perfection, le transformer en pierre précieuse…  
><em>

Il la poussa doucement et elle s'allongea sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Jouant d'elle et de son désir grandissant, il se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle, et déboutonna sa chemise, exposant son torse d'albâtre.

- _Entre les mains d'une personne se rendant compte de son véritable attrait avant même de l'avoir dévoilé._

N'y tenant plus, Katerina l'attira à elle et ils se perdirent dans une étreinte charnelle, répondant à l'appel bestial de leur instinct. Peu de temps après, Klaus s'était retiré de ses appartements, laissant la jeune fille seule sur le grand lit. Cette dernière se releva doucement, partagée entre la satisfaction et la culpabilité. Après s'être rhabillée, elle se dirigea vers la malle renversée préalablement par Klaus et entreprit de tout ranger. Elle tomba sur d'étranges documents écrits dans un dialecte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Curieuse, elle parcourut les notes et détailla les quelques schémas les ornant. Un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention : il s'agissait d'un demi-soleil et d'une demi pleine lune accolée possédant un visage humain. L'expression de ce dernier donna des frissons à la jeune bulgare : les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, il semblait exprimer une indescriptible douleur. Une étrange appréhension s'empara d'elle et Katerina s'empressa de tasser les papiers et de les remettre en désordre dans la malle. Elle vit alors une étrange pierre polie qu'elle retourna entre ses doigts. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de se poser des questions à son sujet, la porte s'ouvrit et Klaus apparut. La jeune fille se retourna, embarrassée. Le visage de Klaus était à nouveau verrouillé et ne relatait rien de bon.

- _Je… Je rangeais_, bafouilla t-elle.  
>- <em>Sors, s'il te plait<em>, ordonna t-il en conservant son calme.

Elle sortit sans demander son reste et passa le reste de la journée à errer aux alentours du château, craignant les remontrances de Klaus et la colère de Trevor qui avait du se rendre compte de sa disparition.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 :

Tandis que Katerina errait parmi les arbres fruitiers, elle entendit un léger bruissement de feuilles et se retourna, découvrant un Trevor décoiffé et visiblement essoufflé. Ses longues mèches lui tombant dans les yeux ne suffisaient pas à cacher le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait.

_Cela t'amuse de jouer de moi ?_

Katerina s'apprêta à répondre, mais déjà il se tenait devant elle, la dardant d'un air mauvais. Katerina soutint son regard et répliqua :

_- Je t'interdis de me reprocher quoique ce soit. Oui, j'ai continué à prendre de la verveine en cachette car je me méfiais de tout le monde et je voulais te tester, savoir si tu étais un homme de parole. Tu m'as trahi Trevor, tu avais promis de ne jamais utiliser ton pouvoir sur moi. C'est terminé._

Katerina tenta de déceler dans son regard une quelconque lueur de regret, mais elle ne fit qu'une infinie tristesse.

_- J'ai fait ca pour ton bien Katerina, Klaus est…_

Un vent frais vint caresser le dos de la jeune fille et Trevor s'interrompit, l'air suspicieux. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et huma le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il revint à sa position initiale, ses narines frémissaient de rage.

_- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses être aussi manipularice et aussi volage. Alors ce vœu de chasteté n'était qu'un de tes nombreux mensonges ? Tu t'es servi de moi depuis le début, qu'étais-je donc à tes yeux? Tu devrais avoir honte de toi._

Cette phrase réveilla au sein de la jeune fille des souvenirs douloureux. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'impression d'avoir son père en face d'elle et elle explosa :

_- Tu ne manques pas de culot ! Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en un homme qui refuse de me révéler la vérité sur ses origines et sur sa véritable nature ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenu dans cette ruelle, je penserai encore naïvement que tes sorties nocturnes sont des prétextes pour te saouler et non pas pour tuer des gens ! Cesse donc de me juger, tu ne sais rien de moi et tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi._

Trevor ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps : avant même que la jeune femme ait eut le temps de réagir, il se tenait derrière elle, emprisonnant ses bras.

_- Tu veux savoir ce que cela fait d'être un vampire? Et bien pourquoi ne pas le découvrir par toi-même ?_

Il mordit son poignet droit et le plaqua contre la bouche de la jeune fille qui sentit le sang couler le long de sa gorge malgré ses efforts pour se libérer de la poigne de Trevor.

_- Règle numéro 1 : il te faut boire du sang humain, règle numéro…_

Avant même qu'il eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, Katerina se retrouva projetée sur le sol humide. Elle se releva, les jambes tremblantes et se retourna. Elijah tenait Trevor fermement plaqué contre le sol.

_- Serais-tu devenu fou ? Va t'en d'ici avant que je prévienne Klaus_, le menaca Elijah.

D'une main ferme, il le força à se relever en le repoussant. Trevor lui lanca un regard mauvais, avant de s'arrêter sur Katerina qui tenait difficilement sur ses deux jambes, choquée par la violence de Trevor.

_- Tu es tellement naïve, ma pauvre Katerina._

Il disparut en un battement de cil et la jeune bulgare sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Juste avant qu'elle ne touche sol, Elijah la rattrapa de justesse et la soutint.

_- Vous allez bien Katerina ?_

La jeune fille lui lança un regard affolé, et il comprit bien vite qu'il venait malgré ses précautions de dévoiler sa véritable nature à la jeune fille. Cependant, elle semblait plutôt être sous le choc de l'acte insensé de Trevor et il l'amena jusqu'au petit banc pur qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

_- Calmez-vous Katerina, il ne reviendra plus._

Katerina sentait la crise d'hystérie poindre et elle plaqua les deux mains sur son visage pour étouffer un cri silencieux. Elle vit la main d'Elijah écarter doucement ses mains, dévoilant au jeune homme les grosses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Du gras du pouce, il essuya le sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, Eijah attendant patiemment que la crise passe en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Lorsque la jeune fille fut à nouveau en état de discuter, il prit les devant :

_- Si vous souhaitez savoir: la deuxième étape consiste à mourir. On se réveille alors, en étant une toute autre personne, les symptômes du manque de sang se font rapidement ressentir et on souffre de plus en plus. La dernière étape consiste en un choix : soit accepter de se nourrir et se transformer définitivement, soit refusé jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne nous cueillir. _

Il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler son statut, préférant jouer la carte de l'honnêté pour la mettre en confiance. Cela semblait fonctionner puisque la jeune femme l'écoutait avec intérêt, les yeux encore brillants de larmes. En cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à une enfant fragile qu'à une jeune femme. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la coinça derrière son oreille avant d'ajouter :

_- Moi et mon frère sommes des vampires mais connaissant le caractère emporté de ce dernier, je vous déconseille fortement de lui faire savoir que vous connaissez sa véritable nature. Restez vous-même et laissez le se dévoiler._

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler. Nous cachons notre nature vampirique pour nous protéger et vivre le plus normalement possible. Etes-vous capable de vous relever ?_

Elle hocha la tête, pâle comme un mort et Elijah comprit que la jeune fille n'assimilait plus vraiment ses paroles. Elle tenta de se relever et s'effondra à nouveau. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

_- Si vous me le permettez_.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à une petite chambre aménagé dans l'aile ouest du château. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de murmurer :

_- Reposez-vous, je serai dans le salon si besoin_.

Avant même qu'il eut fermé la porte, il entendit la respiration de la jeune fille devenir plus régulière tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoula et Trevor n'était plus réapparu. Bien qu'elle ait élu domicile dans l'aile ouest du château, elle continuait régulièrement à entretenir une relation bien plus qu'étrane avec Klaus. Sachant la vérité sur sanature, elle continuait néanmoins à ressentir cette indescriptible attirance pour lui et n'hésitait plus à aller se réfugier dans ses bras les nuits où ses vieux souvenirs ressurgissaient sous forme de cauchemar. Néanmoins, Klaus continuait de se montrer froid et distant, et n'avait aucun geste de tendresse pour la jeune fille. Ces derniers jours, il disparaissait mystérieusement pendant une journée avant de réapparaitre taché de sang et portant ce sourire taquin dont il avait le secret. Lorsque Katerina lui posait des questions, il expliquait calmement qu'il s'était battu, bien qu'il ne porte aucune trace de lutte sur le corps. Lorsqu'elle osait un peu trop insister, son regard se mettait à briller et elle préférait se taire. Bien que craignant son courroux, la mort ne l'effrayait pas et elle espérait qu'un jour il fasse d'elle ce qu'il était devenu. Le fait de côtoyer deux vampires lui en avait appris beaucoup, tout comme les révélation d'Elijah qui répondait sans aucune pudeur à toutes ses questions, même les plus indiscrètes. Il se comportait avec elle comme un grand frère, un protecteur qui n'hésitait pas à la conseiller ou à l'aider pour une quelconque requête. Cependant, elle n'osait aborder avec lui son envie de transformation, car il ne voyait pas l'éternité comme un cadeau, mais comme un poison qui le rendait dépendant de la vie des humains.<p>

Un soir, alors qu'ils soupaient, Klaus ne cessait de plaisanter et semblait d'excellente humeur, ce qui contrastait avec son caractère taciturne.

_- Aimez-vous les clairs de lune chère Katerina_ ? Lui demanda t-il en portant la coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

Katerina leva la tête de son assiette, intriguée:

_- Oui, Monseigneur._

Elle vit les deux frères s'échangeaient un regard entendu.

_- Cela vous plairait-il de pouvoir contempler la pleine lune toute la nuit ?_ demanda Klaus en souriant légèrement.

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe, avant de se rappeler à quel point Klaus pouvait être lunatique.

_- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher_, fit Elijah en se levant et en faisant les gros yeux à Klaus pour lui intimer de stopper ce petit jeu.

_- Tu as raison cher Elijah, le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt_, déclara Klaus en éclatant d'un rire tonitruant.

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il partit se coucher, laissant Klaus et Katerina en tête à tête. La jeune femme avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise en compagnie de Klaus qui continuait de l'impressionner malgré l'ambigüité de leur relation. Ce dernier se leva, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur et, ignorant l'étiquette, prit la jeune fille dans les bras pour l'amener dans la chambre. Elle ne tenta même pas de résister et posa sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Une nuit, Katerina se réveilla en sueur. Tâtant les draps dans l'obscurité, elle se rendit compte que Klaus s'était à nouveau évaporé dans la nature. Elle souffla d'agacement et se leva pour se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambe, elle vit avec étonnement que la fenêtre avait été ouverte. Intriguée, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers l'extérieur, mais seul un vent léger vint lui caresser le visage. Elle partit se coucher, triturant entre ses doigts la couverture abîmée de Violetta. Elijah était allé récupérer chez Trevor tous ses effets personnels quelque jour après l'intervention inopinée de Trevor. Elle avait tous les soirs une pensée pour la petite fille qui lui manquait énormément et dont le deuil de la séparation se révélait impossible à accepter. Un bruit furtif se fit entendre et la jeune file sentit son pouls s'affoler. Elle posa délicatement la couverture usée et se leva, scrutant la pénombre. Lorsqu'un autre bruit retentit dans son dos, elle fit volte face en chuchotant :<p>

_- Elijah ?_

_- Non essaye encore_, répondit la voix d'un air amusé

Elle ferma les yeux, reconnaissant le timbre de Trevor. Il apparut alors devant elle en jouant avec la couverture de Violetta. Plus paniquée à l'idée de perdre l'unique souvenir de sa fille que la présence de Trevor dans sa chambre, elle s'empara du morceau de tissu en fronçant les sourcils :

_- Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu gardais cette étoffe ?_

_- Il y a des choses qui ne te regarde pas Trevor_, cracha t-elle en le rangeant dans sa poche.

_- Ne soit pas si désagréable, j'ai également le droit de connaitre tes secrets_, répliqua t-il d'un ton acide.

Elle ravala la réplique qui lui brûlait la langue et vint se planter devant lui, le défiant du regard :

_- Tu t'es enfin décidé à me faire des excuses? Je commençais à croire que…_

_- Je suis venu te mettre en garde Katerina_, la coupa t-il en abordant un visage grave.

_- Si tu es venu me prévenir qu'Elijah et Klaus sont des vampires, c'est un peu trop tard_, réfuta- elle en croisant les bras.

_- Tu ne changeras jamais Katerina, si orgueilleuse derrière ton bouclier de fierté._

_- Ne change pas de sujet_ !

Il sourit devant l'impatience de la jeune fille.

_- Klaus ne fait rien sans intérêt, c'est un homme opportuniste et égoïste…_

_- Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau_, ironisa t-elle, _tu me l'as déjà dit cela et j'attend toujours de savoir pourquoi._

Elle vit Trevor hésiter un instant, avant d'articuler en chuchotant si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses paroles :

_- Tu n'es qu'un pion dans leur jeu Katerina. Ne vois-tu pas que tu es devenue captive depuis que tu es ici ? Quand es-tu sortie pour la dernière fois ?_

_- Je suis ici par ma propre volonté, si j'ai envie de partir je peux le faire à tout moment._

_- Tant que tu n'opposeras aucune difficulté ou résistance, ils n'utiliseront pas la contrainte sur toi. Tu es prisonnière malgré toi, essaye donc de te dérober à leur vigilance et immédiatement ils seront sur ton dos_, argumenta –il en parlant de plus en plus bas.

_- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi me retiendraient-ils prisonnière ?_

Un long silence s'installa, Trevor semblait lutter pour révéler la vérité à la jeune femme. Il détacha chacun de ses mots comme s'ils pesaient une tonne dans sa bouche :

_- Parce que tu es la clé pour briser une malédiction._

La jeune femme le fixa sans parler, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

_- Bravo Trevor, ca a faillit fonctionner ! je suis désolée mais cela ne suffira pas à me ramener auprès de…._

Elle s'interrompit en sentant Trevor attraper doucement ses mains. Il semblait affolé par la réaction de Katerina.

_- Ne trouves-tu pas que Klaus à un comportement lunatique ces derniers temps ? Qu'il semble… plus enjoué?_

Une ride d'expression apparut entre ses deux sourcils, ca ne ressemblait pas à Trevor de faire ce genre de plaisanterie et d'insister autant.

_- Je risque ma vie Katerina, j'étais si remontée contre toi, mais je ne peux laisser faire une telle chose… j'ai une dette envers toi…_

_- Co… comment ca ?_

La jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre les mains, comme alourdit par le poids de la culpabilité.

_- J'ai été également le pion de Klaus, ma mission consistait à trouver le sosie et à le ramener jusqu'à lui pour le sacrifice qui brisera la malédiction._

Katerina eut du mal à assimiler toutes les informations qui lui parvenait. La discussion semblait avoir prit une tournure si irréelle… et pourtant pas tant que ca lorsqu'elle repensait à l'existence des vampires.

_- Le sosie ? Le sacrifice ?_ Répéta t-elle

Soudain elle repensa aux étranges manuscrits et à la pierre trouvée dans la chambre de Klaus, de son humeur anormalement joviale et de son étrange allusion avec la lune. Elle fit le rapprochement avec le dessin et la panique s'insinua sournoisement dans ses veines. Elle secoua Trevor pour le sortir de son désarroi grandissant.

_- Trevor, soit plus explicite, quel sosie ? Et pourquoi parles-tu de sacrifice ?_

Katerina vit une larme couler le long de la joue du jeune :

_- Je ne peux pas beaucoup t'éclairer là dessus : la malédiction concerne la lignée des Petrova. Tu es la réplique parfaite de la première Petrova à avoir mis en place cette malédiction. Les sosies apparaissent au hasard de la lignée et ta mort permettra de la briser._

_- Mais c'est impossible… Ca ne peut exister… _Souffla t-elle en portant sa main à la bouche.

_- Les vampires aussi et pourtant ils existent_.

_- Et concernant la malédiction ?_ Demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_- Elle permettra de réveiller le côté loup de Klaus._

Elle s'assit, prise de vertige devant les proportions monstrueuses que prenaient leur discussion. Elle sentie la main de Trevor se poser sur la sienne :

_- Je n'étais qu'un intermédiaire et je suis malheureusement tombé amoureux de toi, Katerina. Je n'ai pas le temps de te donner de plus amples détails, il faut que tu fuit au plus vite car tu est en danger ici. Je vais faire diversion tant que je le pourrais. _

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, repensant aux trouvailles dans la chambre de Klaus, comme si cela l'aiderait à comprendre.

_- J'ai, j'ai vu des documents dans la chambre de Klaus… et une pierre_, lui révéla t-elle

Le regard de Trevor sembla s'illuminer :

_- Si Klaus n'est plus en possession de cette pierre, il ne pourra accomplir le rituel. Le temps presse Katerina, il faut que tu la récupères et que tu t'en débarrasses au plus vite. Je ne peux le faire car Klaus n'hésitera pas à me faire chanter et à la récupérer rapidement. Il est capable du pire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut._

Il se leva et ouvrit en grand une armoire. Il lança à la jeune fille une cape de voyage.

_- Ne prend rien d'autre à part cette pierre et débarrasse toi-en. Je ferai en sorte que tu ais le temps de fuir suffisamment loin pour que Klaus ne te rattrape pas._

_- Mais… Je ne sais même pas où aller_.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa tendrement son visage pour tenter de la rassurer.

_- Je t'aiderai, je te rejoindrais après avoir suffisament endormi la vigilance de Klaus. Mais soit prudente, sa rage est telle qu'il est capable de décimer des populations entières. Je l'ai vu faire de mes yeux._

Elle baissa la tête, repensant à sa famille. Elle, qui avait lutté pour enfin trouver sa place, était de nouveau condamner à errer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou jusqu'à ce que Klaus la retrouve. Elle baissa la tête, accablée de voir que le sort continuait de s'acharner contre elle. Elle ouvrit la table de chevet et attacha à son cou le collier d'Andreï, puis serra Trevor dans ses bras.

_- Merci._

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et disparut, laissant la jeune aussi désemparée que le jour où ses parents l'avaient chassé de la maison.


	23. Chapter 23 Part 1

**Coucou! Voici la suite, je voulais écrire la seconde partie pour la poster en une seule fois mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie. En attendant Enjoy ^^ et merci pour vos commentaires :).**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 23 (partie 1) :<span>**

Tandis que Katerina se faufilait dans les couloirs sombres du château, des images d'elle errant à travers tout l'Europe s'imposèrent devant ses yeux. Elle sentit les larmes monter en prenant conscience que cette vie de nomade qu'elle détestait temps allait de nouveau être son quotidien. Ne valait-il pas mieux mourir tout de suite ? Enfonçant sa main dans la poche, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la couverture de Violetta, et elle sembla recouvrer toute sa détermination. Il fallait qu'elle se batte pour sa survie si elle espérait un jour revoir sa fille. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies, il lui était impensable de ne pas la retrouver une dernière fois. Arrivée devant l'antre de Klaus, elle hésita : et si le jeune homme était revenu entre temps ? Parfois ses virées nocturnes étaient de courtes durées et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, il dormait à poings fermés à ses côtés. Se rendant compte qu'elle perdait un temps précieux, elle pénétra sur les lieux en balayant rapidement la pièce du regard ; tout était resté dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. A pas de souris, elle s'approcha de la grande malle que Klaus avait soigneusement rangée dans un coin. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la soudaine menace qui pesait sur elle ou juste son imagination, mais les objets l'entourant prenaient des allures chimériques prêtes à lui bondir dessus. Plusieurs, fois, elle crut voir luire dans le noir des yeux chargés de reproches, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un reflet de lune. Elle respira profondément, tachant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque désordonné. S'approchant de la grande malle, elle laissa une dernière fois ses yeux errer dans la pénombre, avant de placer dessus ses mains de part et d'autres et d'exercer une pression. Le grincement se répercuta en un léger écho, qui donna des sueurs froides à la jeune fille. L'ouïe des vampires était très fine et les deux frères pouvaient à tout moment débarquer. Elle fouilla quelque secondes dans l'enchevêtrement de parchemins avant que ses doigts ne frôlent la surface froide et lisse de la pierre. Elle la contempla un instant avant de la mettre dans sa poche et de se relever. Elle ne prit pas la peine de refermer la malle et sortit de la chambre à pas feutré. Elle se rendit aux escaliers pour rejoindre le hall, mais se retint de justesse de les descendre en voyant, en contrebas, la porte donnant sur la bibliothèque légèrement entrouverte, illuminée par le feu qui se consumait dans l'âtre. Elle comprenait mieux à présent la présence hebdomadaire d'Elijah dans ce lieu : s'assurer que le sosie ne tenterait pas de s'échapper. Elle recula et se retrouva accolée au mur, tachant de contenir la crise de panique qui la gagnait. Elle eut alors l'idée de tenter de s'échapper par la plus basse fenêtre de la cuisine, qui était située à l'opposé de la bibliothèque et des chambres des deux frères. Elle savait que cela était risqué puisque celle-ci se situait tout de même à 10 mètres du sol. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'empara des draps soigneusement pliés pour les nouer ensemble. Une fois sa besogne accomplie, elle se rendit dans les cuisines en espérant que personne ne s'y trouvait déjà. Malheureusement pour elle, une des cuisinières se tenait devant la cheminée en train de faire mijoter une soupe dans un immense chaudron. Katerina se figea d'effroi, tandis que la vieille dame se retournait pour considérer son accoutrement et son ersatz de corde d'un air méfiant.

_- Que faites-vous ici, mademoiselle ? Vous devriez être dans votre chambre._

Elle s'approcha d'elle d'un air mauvais, la louche de soupe fermement coincée dans son épaisse main droite.

-_ Je… S'il vous plait il faut que vous me promettiez que vous ne dirais rien aux seigneurs Klaus et Elijah, je…_

La femme leva un index gras devant la figure de Katerina pour lui intimer de se taire.

_- C'est mon devoir de rapporter tout ce qui se passe dans ce château.__  
><em>_- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre…__  
><em>_- Ho si je comprends très bien, vous allez retourner dans votre chambre immédiatement._

Constatant que la jeune bulgare ne souhait obtempérer, elle la menaça avec sa louche. Katerina recula, non sans lacher les yeux de la cuisinière.

_- Vous savez que ce sont des vampires n'est ce-pas ?_

La cuisinière se figea, semblant réfléchir aux paroles de Katerina. Celle-ci lut la confusion dans ses prunelles, et elle comprit :

_- Vous avez été contraint…_

La cuisinière la considéra d'un air sévère, ignorant la précédente remarque :

_- Le seigneur Elijah savait que vous risquiez de tout découvrir et de vous enfuir._

Katerina ne pouvait se permettre de perdre plus de temps; elle s'élança en direction de la grande table pour saisir le couteau à viande fraichement utilisé. La cuisinière réagit bien trop tard et c'est sans aucune hésitation que la jeune femme planta sa lame dans le ventre de la cuisinière. Celle-ci s'effondra en laissant échapper des borborygmes. La jeune bulgare vit la cuisinière lever vers elle un regard implorant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de crier. Katerina fut plus rapide qu'elle : avant même que les sons aient franchis ses lèvres, elle la saisie par les cheveux et lui trancha la gorge. Elle laissa retomber le corps à présent amorphe, ressentant à nouveau cet étrange sentiment de puissance, tandis que le sang colorait ses chaussures. Elle s'élança vers la fenêtre et attacha la corde à un porte flambeau jouxtant celle-ci. C'est avec horreur qu'elle se rendit compte que la corde improvisée était trop courte de 3 mètres. Mais elle ne pouvait reculer à présent et lorsqu'elle enjamba la petite ouverture, elle sentit le vertige paralyser ses membres et assécher sa bouche. Elle se plaça dos au vide et descendit doucement rappel. Ses mains devenues moites par la peur menaçaient de la faire chuter, mais elle tint bon. Très vite, ses bras et ses épaules protestèrent devant l'effort accomplis. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bout de corde, elle se positionna au mieux pour se réceptionner malgré l'obscurité et lâcha les draps. Elle chuta l'espace d'une demi seconde avant d'atterrir lourdement sur ses pieds et de glisser sur le dos. Elle grimaça en se redressant, frottant sa colonne vertébrale endolorie, mais le pire fut lorsqu'elle tenta de se relever et de s'appuyer sur sa cheville gauche. Une onde de douleur l'envahie et c'est avec désarroi qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se la fouler.

_- Génial… il ne manquait plus que ça _! Murmura t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle se releva et tituba jusqu'au tronc d'un arbre du grand parc où elle se laissa tomber à genoux, tâtonnant le sol au hasard. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle mit enfin la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait : une épaisse branche coupée la veille par les serviteurs. Elle se redressa, prit appui sur sa béquille de fortune et boitilla dans les ténèbres sans un regard en arrière. Une fois le portail passé, elle se sentit plus en sécurité et s'enfonça dans les bois tandis que l'aube pointait ses premiers rayons timidement. Elle avançait doucement, posant précautionneusement son pied pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver la blessure. Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement, tandis qu'elle évoluait sur le terrain boisé, sursautant au moindre chant d'oiseau ou au moindre craquement de branche. Soudain, son prénom retentit dans la forêt comme un coup de feu :

-_ Katerina_, appela sévèrement Elijah.

Apeurée, la jeune fille tomba à terre, s'écorchant le visage sur le sol. Ravalant les larmes de terreur qui envahissait ses yeux, elle pressa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit de sa respiration. Elle était prise au piège, il allait la trouver sans la moindre difficulté.

_- Je sais que tu n'es pas loin, je peux sentir l'odeur de ton sang. Klaus finira par te trouver, peu importe où tu te cacheras._

Du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa joue écorchée et vit qu'elle saignait. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant qu'Elijah ne la surplombe de toute sa hauteur et ne la saisisse par le bras pour la relever. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle entendit la voix de Trevor les guider dans une direction opposée. Elle patienta quelques secondes avant de se relever et de constater qu'elle était à nouveau seule dans l'immense forêt. Elle s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin, lorsque Trevor surgit devant elle et posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Jetant un discret coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivit, il chuchota :

_- Va vers l'est, je ne pourrais pas les retenir plus longtemps.__  
><em>_- Je ne peux plus courir, gémit-elle à bout de souffle en retirant la main de Trevor.__  
><em>_- Il y a un cottage, à quelques kilomètres, tu y seras en sécurité._

Elle lut une profonde et sincère inquiétude dans ses yeux et ne put avoir quelques regrets concernant ses futurs plans pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle ne le garderait à ses côtés que le temps strictement nécessaire pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Klaus. Et dès qu'elle le pourrait, après avoir suffisamment endormi sa vigilance, elle lui planterait un pieu dans le cœur. Elle regrettait que Trevor ne soit pas allé au bout de son geste pour la transformer définitivement : tout serait tellement plus simple pour elle, elle ne serait pas obligée de s'appuyer sur l'aide de quiconque pour fuir.

_- Montre la pierre à Rose, c'est une amie à moi. Elle t'aidera, c'est promis_, ajouta t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Elle hocha la tête et parti en boitant. Elle évolua avec crainte, se retournant plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de ne pas être suivie. Lorsqu'elle aperçu enfin la petite maison, elle oublia la douleur grandissante de sa cheville et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Elle la martela de plusieurs coups, en implorant de l'aide, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre enfin en grinçant. Elle recula en apercevant une dame d'un certain âge l'observer avec méfiance.

- _S'il vous plait, aidez-moi_, supplia t-elle.  
>- <em>Je n'invite pas d'étranger dans ma maison.<em>

Dans un élan désespéré, Katerina tendit une main implorante dans sa direction :

_- Trevor a dit que vous m'aideriez._

Avant même que la vieille dame ait le temps de répliquer, une voix féminine s'éleva du fond du cottage :

_- Fichu Trevor, incapable de tenir ses promesses._

La propriétaire de la voix apparue à la porte, et resta bouche bée devant la jeune bulgare. Katerina compris immédiatement qu'elle avait affaire à la fameuse Rose et que celle-ci avait connaissance de la malédiction ainsi que des sosies. La jeune femme avait de longs cheveux brun, des yeux très clairs et il semblait évident qu'elle était également un vampire puisqu'elle restait dans la fraiche pénombre de la maison. Elijah lui avait raconté que seuls les vampires portant des objets ensorcelés pouvaient se balader sans craindre les rayons meurtriers du soleil.

- _Laisse la entrer,_ intima Rose d'une voix blanche.

Katerina pénétra dans la petite habitation où tous les volets avaient été fermés. Elle s'asseya sur une chaise tout en frottant sa chevilleendolorie. Lorsque la jeune femme revint vers elle, elle hocha la tête de gratitude :

_- Tu dois être Rose, merci._

La dénommée Rose continuait de la dévisager d'un air suspicieux, et Katerina décida de sortir de sa poche la petite pierre pour la lui présenter :

-_ Trevor m'a dit de te montrer cela_, continua –telle d'un ton assuré, _pour te prouver que je suis véritablement ce que je clame être et pour que tu puisses m'aider à m'enfuir._

Le visage de Rose changea subtilement à la vue de la pierre et elle lut dans ses yeux une sourde colère :

- _Tu as volé cela à Klaus ? _s'exclama Rose en tentant de contrôler le courroux dans sa voix.  
>- <em>Ca devait faire partir du rituel du sacrifice, donc je l'ai prise et je me suis échappée<em>, expliqua Katerina en rangeant à nouveau la pierre dans sa poche.

- _Personne n'échappe à Klaus_, s'énerva Rose en prenant un ton menaçant qui surprit Katerina, _quiconque essaye retournera sous son emprise, et quiconque les aident mourra_.  
>- <em>Je sais les risques que tu t'attires en m'aidant<em>, tenta une dernière fois Katerina,_ de plus en plus effrayée_.  
>- <em>Je ne vais prendre aucun risque<em>, la coupa t-elle.

Katerina se leva brusquement en voyant Rose s'approcher d'elle pour la saisir par le bras et l'entrainer vers la petite chambre jouxtant la pièce principale.

_- Je vais te ramener à Klaus et le supplier de pardonner à moi et à Trevor._

Sans ménagement, elle la jeta à l'intérieur avant de fermer à clef la porte.

- _Non _! Hurla Katerina en se retournant.

Avant même que la jeune fille ait le temps de se relever, la porte claqua et un cliquetis de serrure lui indiqua qu'elle était à nouveau prisonnière.


	24. Chapter 23 Part 2

Merci pour ton commentaire **Popgame** :), je ne sais pas si je continuerais, si c'est le cas, ce sera surement dans une autre fiction.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23 partie 2<span>

Katerina se releva et considéra d'un air interdit la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Trevor l'ai mené dans un guet apen. Furieuse, elle s'assit sur le lit et croisa les bras. Jamais elle n'aurait du faire confiance à cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, dans le but de trouver une quelconque échappatoire, mais en vain elle était prise entre 4 murs avec, pour seuls objets l'entourant, une commode, un lit, un tabouret et une pittoresque table de chevet. La seule fenêtre avait été condamnée et seuls quelques rayons réussissaient à s'immiscer dans les interstices, formant de petites tâches de lumière sur le sol. Elle fouilla la commode en espérant trouver quelque chose lui permettant de sortir de ce guépier, mais elle fut déçue de constater que les tiroirs ne comportaient que quelques vêtements et bijoux appartenant à la maîtresse des lieux. Prenant conscience qu'elle était à présent aux mains de Klaus, elle se laissa glisser doucement sur le sol poussiéreux en cramponnant nerveusement sa robe salie par sa fuite. Le jeu du chat et de la souris était à présent terminé, et son seul salut serait de s'échapper lorsque Rose la ramènerait à Klaus. Le seul problème était comment ? Elle n'avait pas de verveine sur elle, ni la force nécessaires pour lutter contre un vampire. De rage, elle frappa le sol de son poing ça ne pouvait pas se terminer aussi simplement, pas après un tel acharnement du destin. Elle se releva et se jeta sur le lit, enfouissant dans les draps son visage ravagé par des larmes naissantes. Elle revoyait défiler tous les souvenirs qu'elle essayait de garder enfouis au plus profond d'elle : sa famille, Andreï, Violetta. Tous ces moments et toutes ces personnes qui avaient fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle voulut rapprocher l'oreiller pour poser sa tête dessus, lorsque sa main rencontra du métal froid. Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa l'objet en question caché dans les plis, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un poignard que la vieille dame devait conserver pour se protéger en cas d'intrusion. Elle contempla la fine lame qu'elle retourna entre ses doigts. Une idée saugrenue germa dans son esprit et ses mains lâchèrent la lame qui rebondie sur le matelas dans un bruit mat. Si elle ne pouvait s'échapper d'ici en tant qu'humaine, elle forcerait alors Rose à faire un choix entre la sauver ou la laisser mourir. C'était un grand risque à prendre et elle espérait de tout son cœur que Rose aurait la réaction escomptée. Elijah lui avait expliqué comment la transformation vampirique s'opérait et les conséquences de celle-ci. Ce n'était peut être pas son meilleur choix, mais c'était sa seule option. De plus, il lui semblait logique qu'en temps que vampire, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité pour Klaus qui ne pourrait accomplir le sacrifice. Rose, qui l'avait piégée ici, devrait prendre ses responsabilités et répondre de ses actes devant Klaus. Elle eut une esquisse de sourire en imaginant Klaus, dans un moment de colère, arracher la tête de cette garce. Il était cependant trop tôt pour agir et Katerina remit la lame sous le coussin en entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Rose, les lèvres pincées, déposa un pichet d'eau ainsi qu'une assiette de soupe avant de d'ordonner d'un ton sec :

_- Mange, tu vas avoir besoin de force. On a quelques heures de marche avant d'atteindre le château de Klaus._

Sans même lui accorder un regard, elle referma la porte. Katerina se dit que la tache ne serait pas aisée et qu'elle devrait sans doute improvisée le moment venu. Elle but d'un trait la soupe et s'étendit sur les draps, avant de fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle paniqua en se demandant combien de temps elle avait bien put dormir. Elle vit alors que les étoiles de lumières sur le sol était beaucoup plus orangées et en déduit qu'il s'agissait du crépuscule. Vérifiant une dernière fois que la jeune femme ne débarquerait pas, elle sortit la lame et hésita un instant, appréhendant le moment où la lame lui déchirerait les viscères. Katerina respira doucement, essayant de contrôler l'adrénaline qui irriguait son corps en petites décharges douloureuses. D'un geste brusque, elle enfonça le poignard juste en dessous du nombril. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et sentit le goût métallique du sang inonder sa bouche. La douleur était insupportable; ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle dut à nouveau se mordre la lèvre pour retirer la lame trempée sans gémir. Elle tenta de dissimuler le couteau au mieux, espérant pourvoir s'en servir pour la suite du processus Elle s'appuya contre le mur, l'abdomen parcourut d'élancements douloureux tandis que sa robe se colorait déjà de pourpre. Chaque respiration était un supplice et elle laissa échapper un léger sanglot que Rose ne sembla pas entendre. Elle lutta désespérément pour garder les yeux ouverts, espérant voir apparaitre la jeune fille à tout moment. Et c'est ce qui se passa 40 minutes plus tard, alors que la jeune bulgare se sentait de plus en plus faible et que la mort engourdissait chacun de ses membres. Rose entra, apportan une corde pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas dans la forêt.

_- C'est la tombée de la nuit, il est temps de partir._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'épouvante et elle se précipita sur Katerina en sentant la forte odeur de sang imbiber la pièce. Katerina tentait de contenir le flot de sang avec sa main et Rose fut effarée en découvrant le trou béant dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

_- Quand ceci s'est-il produit ?_

_- Dans les bois, j'ai trébuché_, marmonna la jeune fille d'une voix atone.

_- C'est un mensonge je l'aurai sentit._

Rose se mit à fouiller parmi les draps avant d'extirper la dague ensanglantée. Elle la lança dans la pièce principale, la rendant inaccessible à Katerina. Rose sembla perdre toutes ses couleurs en remarquant à quel point Katerina était faible, et cette dernière en profita pour rajouter une couche :

_- Plutôt mourir que de retourner chez Klaus, s'il vous plait laissez moi mourir_, supplia t-elle en levant les yeux vers elle.

_- Si tu meurs, alors Trevor meurt avec toi._

Sur ces paroles, Rose porta son poignet à la bouche et le mordilla. Katerina lui lança un regard qu'elle voulut scandalisé :

- _Non, non !_ Cria t-elle lorsque Rose lui attrapa les cheveux pour l'immobiliser.

La jeune bulgare tenta de lutter, mais Rose lui tenait fermement la tête et appuyait son poignet contre sa bouche pour que le sang coule le long de sa gorge. Une sensation étrange envahie Katerina, qui sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser au niveau de ses blessures. Elle posa ses doigts tremblants sur sa joue et ne sentit plus l'écorchure qu'elle s'était faite en tombant. Son ventre ne la faisait plus souffrir et sa cheville ne l'élançait plus Rose venait de la guérir avec son sang. Elijah lui avait parlé de l'agréable sensation du corps qui se répare lui-même, mais elle ne pensait pas se sentir si bien de suite. Trevor choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre :

- _Où est-elle ?_ Demanda t-il d'un ton nerveux.

Rose l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur de la pièce principale, laissant Katerina seule. Rose s'étant désintéressée d'elle, elle sut qu'il était temps de passer à la seconde phase. Cherchant des yeux le poignard, elle se souvint que Rose s'en était débarrassée. Réfléchissant au plus vite, ses yeux tombèrent sur la corde, et la solution apparut d'elle même. Tout en quittant le lit avec précaution pour ne pas alarmer les deux vampires qui se disputaient sur son sort, elle fit un nœud coulant qu'elle passa autour d'une poutre apparente. Elle attacha solidement la corde et grimpa sur le petit tabouret en passant la corde autour de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et sa dernière pensée avant de se débarrasser du tabouret fut pour Violetta. Aussitôt, elle sentit la corde lacérer son cou et lui couper la respiration. Très vite, elle perdit connaissance, et son cœur cessa de battre avant même que Rose et Trevor aient eut le temps de revenir dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était étendue sur le lit et son premier réflexe fut de tousser, la gorge meurtrie par la corde. Elle se sentait bizarre, comme si la perception qu'elle avait du monde n'était plus la même.

_- Qu'as-tu fait Katerina ? Je t'aurai aidé à vivre!_ Fit Trevor, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Elle se releva doucement, le crâne douloureux. Un bruit à peine perceptible parvint à ses oreilles et résonna dans sa tête comme une entêtante mélodie. Elle vit alors la vieille dame vaquer à ses occupations, comme si elle se trouvait seule. Katerina reconnut le battement régulier du cœur de la femme et la musique devint alors une obsession. Elle eut grand mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de Trevor tant ce doux rythme la fascinait.

- _Tu m'aurais aidé à fuir_, le corrigea t-elle en lui lançant un regard courroucé, _ca n'aurait jamais été assez._

La tentation était trop forte, la jeune fille s'approcha de la vieille dame et le chant des sirènes devint hurlements elle dut lutter de tout son être pour ne pas se jeter sur la jugulaire palpitante de la vieille dame. Trevor lui avait déjà parlé de cette intarissable envie de sang humain qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que résister serait aussi dur. Katerina avait une idée derrière la tête : faire payer Rose pour sa trahison, et elle attendait à tout moment le faux pas qui la conduirait directement sur la liste noire de Klaus. Trevor abordait un visage qu'il voulait fermer, mais ses yeux reflétaient toute la peine et la rancœur du geste insensé de la jeune bulgare.

_- Ca aurait été assez pour moi,_ répondit-il d'une voix contrariée.

Rose choisit ce moment pour émerger de l'ombre et lança un regard assassin à Katerina :

_- Ne vois-tu pas Trevor ? elle s'est servie de toi pour que tu l'aides à s'enfuir, et de moi pour la transformer._

Katerina fronça les sourcils devant la perspicacité de Rose décidément elle était un élément gênant qu'elle devrait éliminer au plus vite. La jeune bulgare remarqua alors le rapide échange de regard entre les deux amis et comprit que Rose allait passer à l'action. Katerina feignait de savoir que Rose tenait derrière son dos le couteau ensanglanté elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la vieille dame.

- _Klaus va voir notre implication dans cette histoire,_ reprit-elle d'un ton dur.

- _Et pour ca je suis désolée_, déclara simplement Katerina qui ne l'était pas.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose :

_- Moi de même, pour ça._

Tout se passa très vite : Rose se précipita sur elle, la menaçant du couteau et Katerina anticipa son geste en se servant de la vieille dame comme bouclier. Le couteau s'enfonça dans l'épaule de celle-ci qui gémit de douleur. L'odeur du sang réveilla les nouveaux instincts de Katerina qui bu avidement le sang coulant de la plaie béante. Aussitôt, elle se sentit requinquée et elle prit conscience des pouvoirs que sa nature lui conférait. Tout lui apparaissait avec une netteté déconcertante et elle sentit sa colère se décupler.

- S'il vous plait, comprenez…

Le doux nectar coulant encore au coin des lèvres, elle considéra d'un air triomphant les deux vampires médusés d'avoir était aussi dupée par une humaine.

_- Tu viens de signer notre arrêt de mort !_ Gronda Rose.

_- Mieux vaut votre mort que la mienne._

Elle lança le corps inanimé sur les deux vampires, encore abasourdies, et s'enfuit dans la nuit à toute vitesse, grisée de se sentir à nouveau libre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je ne suis qu'à quelques chapitres de la fin, je vous préviendrais sur l'avant dernier ;)<strong>_


	25. Chapter 24

_****Un grand merci à **SweetyK, MissKathPierce et PopGame** pour vos commentaires. Wow je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois si près de la fin! Encore merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires! Il reste encore 2 chapitres avant la fin (après celui là). bonne lecture et encore merci de vous intéressez à mes écrits!_!

**Chapitre 24 :**

Katerina s'enfuit à travers les bois à toute allure, son nouveau statut lui permettait d'éviter les obstacles avant même de les apercevoir. Elle s'arrêta au bout de vingt minutes, à l'entrée d'un village. Comme une criminelle en fuite, elle longea les murs, et courut à nouveau en ne pensant à rien d'autre que mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Klaus. Si ce dernier n'était pas au courant de son suicide, il le saurait dans peu de temps et il était plus que raisonnable d'être hors de portée de sa fureur. Partir, tout quitter, encore et encore; au bout du compte, à vouloir sauver sa vie, Katerina l'avait sacrifiée et perdue au nom de la liberté. Soudain, une parole de Trevor lui revint en mémoire : « Mais sois prudente, sa rage est telle qu'il est capable de décimer des populations entières. Je l'ai vu faire de mes yeux ». Elle se figea, le souffle coupé par un très mauvais pressentiment ; et si Klaus se vengeait sur sa famille ? Aveuglée par leurs airs avenants, elle leur avait révélé son pays d'origine, et par conséquent, livré toute sa famille à la colère de Klaus. Une avalanche de culpabilité l'ensevelit, décuplée par sa transformation. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains sur le visage et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme si c'était déjà trop tard. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint à contrôler le flot de larmes et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, espérant que son chagrin se tarisse de lui-même. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Violetta ; elle sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et elle se griffa convulsivement le visage, comme pour arracher le souvenir de son crâne. La douleur fut intense, destructrice et aveuglante, transformant la jeune femme en boule de haine. Elle se releva en tremblant, un feu de rage brûlant ses entrailles. Elle se laissa dicter par ses nouveau instincts pour soulager ses maux, et d'insouciants humains ne tardèrent pas à en faire les frais. Son ouïe fine capta le bruit mouillé d'un doux baiser et aussitôt, elle se retrouva devant eux, la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux lui cachant le visage d'un air énigmatique. Le jeune homme sembla le premier à se rendre compte de sa présence puisqu'il se leva d'un air méfiant, dissimulant la jeune femme par précaution.

_- Qui êtes vous ?_

Katerina sourit derrière le rideau de cheveux en entendant son rythme cardiaque accélérer d'anxiété. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'approcha de la jeune fille en essayant de capter son regard malgré l'obscurité. La jeune femme avec qui il papillonnait, s'était pelotonnée contre l'arbre et remettait ses cheveux blonds en place, comme pour dissimuler ses cachotteries. Ce dernier menaça Katerina de son poing :

-_ Allez-vous en, nous sommes occupés._  
><em>- Tu vas te taire et m'écouter attentivement : tu ne bougeras pas de là, tu ne crieras pas et tu vas me regarder sans ciller tuer ton amie, <em>répondit-elle d'un ton autoritaire en plongeant ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

Le jeune homme se figea, rendu docile par l'hypnose. Il tourna son regard vide vers la jeune fille qui s'était relevée précipitamment en entendant les paroles de Katerina. Elle ne put esquisser le moindre pas car déjà, Katerina la tenait d'une main ferme, l'autre empoignant les cheveux de la jeune femme pour lui offrir son cou. Le sang qui pulsait dans sa carotide résonnait aussi fortement que si elle s'était trouvée à côté d'une cascade. Instinctivement, elle sentit ses canines pousser, ce dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience la première fois, et les planta dans la chair tendre de la jeune femme qui gémit de douleur. Le sang sembla obscurcir toute ses pensées et elle vida la jeune fille en l'espace de deux ou trois secondes. Elle jeta négligemment le corps par terre et s'avança vers l'homme, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

-_ A quoi bon ? Se retrouver dans les bois à pareil heure ne peut être que le signe d'une relation extra conjugale ou non consentie par la famille. Je lui ai rendu service en la tuant. Tu aurais finis par l'engrosser et elle aurait terminée seule._

Lentement elle tourna autour du jeune homme en laissant son index errer sur les épaules. Les iris dilatés par l'obscurité de ce dernier reflétaient une peur grandissante.

_- Vous les hommes, vous ne pensez qu'à une seule chose : votre propre bonheur, et peu importe les conséquences que cela engendre. Vous n'avez aucune pitié pour l'avenir de vos amantes, le réduisant à néant au cours d'une seule nuit. Elles n'ont pas le droit de choisir leur vie car vous le faites déjà pour elles._

Elle lui attrapa brusquement la tête, et susurra doucement à son oreille.

_- On m'a volé ma vie, on m'a arraché mon fiancé et mon enfant. Je suis Katerina Petrova et je n'ai plus rien à craindre de la vie désormais._

Elle mordit l'homme au cou, arrachant d'un geste brusque la jugulaire pour que le débit soit plus rapide. Sa soif, non loin de s'étancher, l'obsédait de plus en plus, et lorsque le corps sans vie de l'homme retomba, elle ne se sentit pas mieux, des milliers de sentiments contradictoires meurtrissant son cerveau. Elle essuya le sang coulant au bord de ses lèvres et se remit à courir un peu plus vite. Elle s'arrêtait de temps à autre dans des villages endormis, arrachant sans aucun remords des hommes de leur lit pour se nourrir. Et à chaque victime, la blessure vive qui dévorait son cœur ne faisait que s'accroitre un peu plus. Elle se trouvait non loin du port lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent la frapper de plein fouet. Elle eut l'impression que les UV lui grignotaient la peau et se mit à hurler en voyant ses mains se couvrir de cloques. Elle eut juste le temps de se jeter à l'intérieur d'un entrepôt avant que sa peau ne prenne une inquiétante teinte marron. Elle vit ses blessures se refermer quelques secondes plus tard et respira bruyamment, soulagée. Elle s'accroupit sur le sol en fixant le bout usé de ses chaussures. Encore et toujours prisonnière, quoiqu'il advienne. Elle repensa à l'épée de Damoclès qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle et de sa famille, et tenta de retourner au grand jour, avant de sentir à nouveau sa peau roussir. Klaus avait un avantage non négligeable sur elle, et elle risquait d'en payer les conséquences. Elle rampa silencieusement jusqu'à l'arrière de l'entrepôt, où elle découvrit un petit coin aménagé comme une maison. Une femme d'âge mur était en train de coudre à l'intérieur devant un feu de cheminée. La jeune fille tenta d'entrer, avant de se remémorer qu'on devait l'inviter. Grommelant des injures, elle toqua et attendit patiemment que la femme daigne lui ouvrir pour immédiatement la saisir à la gorge et l'obliger à l'inviter. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

_- Tu ne m'as pas vu : maintenant va me préparer un bain et des vêtements propres._

La vieille dame obéit sans broncher, et Katerina s'assit près du feu tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures. Doucement, elle sortit de sa poche le collier ainsi que la couverture de sa fille et l'émotion l'étrangla aussitôt. Elle comprenait petit à petit pourquoi elle semblait devenue aussi sensible face aux souvenirs, et déduisit avec soulagement que la Katerina d'avant était toujours là. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler, mais pour le moment, il y avait eu trop de bouleversements à encaisser pour que ce soit sa priorité. Serrant dans sa main droite le cadeau d'Andreï ; elle enfouit son visage dans la couverture de Violetta, comme le ferait un enfant pour se rassurer. Elle revoyait le visage rond de Violetta, ses yeux gris, ses petites boucles brunes collées sur sa tête. Les innommables maux que lui provoquèrent ce souvenir la poussèrent à nouveau dans ses derniers retranchements et elle lança la couverture, qui atterrit aux pieds de la femme ramenant un seau d'eau brûlant. Elle se pencha, examina le morceau de tissu, avant de le rapporter timidement à Katerina.

_- Vous avez perdu quelque chose._

Katerina tourna vers elle, le visage fermé, et arracha violemment la couverture des mains, la déchirant légèrement. Hoquetant d'horreur, elle se jeta sur la vieille dame et la vida de son sang pour la punir d'une faute dont elle n'était pas responsable. Elle se rendit vers le bassin fumant, réalisant avec satisfaction que la femme avait déjà dût faire plusieurs aller retour avant de se mêler de ses affaires. Elle se déshabilla et plongea dans le bain, mais ne ressentit pas la chaleur qu'il dégageait; tout cela était parti avec son humanité. Elle frotta son bras avec un savon avant de se figer, éberluée. La cicatrice laissée par l'ours avait disparu, laissant sa peau mate douce et neuve comme celle d'un nouveau né. Aussitôt elle se contorsionna pour atteindre son dos et ne sentit aucun bord irrégulier ; toutes les marques sur son corps avaient disparues. Elle aurait pu se réjouir d'être à nouveau sans aucun défaut, mais elle eut une boule au ventre en repensant aux souvenirs de chacun d'entre eux. Désormais, il était clair qu'elle repartait de zéro, comme si sa famille et son passé n'étaient que brouillon. Elle soupira et se toiletta intégralement, avant de se sécher et d'enfiler des vêtements propres, non sans omettre les deux souvenirs qu'elle emportait avec elle. Elle patienta longuement, ressentant à nouveau la soif envahir chacune de ses pensées et prendre le contrôle sournoisement. Lorsque le soleil disparut enfin, elle sortit, respirant l'air humide. Elle marcha longuement le long du port, dans le but de trouver un navire capable de la ramener jusqu'au continent européen. Un léger bruit la fit frissonner et elle se retourna, prise de panique. Aussitôt, elle se sentit violemment propulsée en arrière et atterrit dans un tas de cageots de bois, le corps égratigné par les minuscules échardes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà, elle se sentait soulever de terre par une forte poigne. Le visage d'Elijah apparut devant elle, les yeux brillants d'une colère noire.

- _Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Katerina ?_  
><em>- Lâchez-moi !<em> hurla t-elle en se débattant.

Il la lança sans ménagement contre le mur de l'entrepôt où elle s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Aussitôt, il l'attrapa à la gorge et serra. Katerina put voir une petite veine déformer son front :

- _Tu nous as trahis Katerina, tu as commis la plus grosse erreur de ta vie._  
><em>- Vous alliez me tuer,<em> gémit-elle, manquant d'air.  
><em>- Tu vas le payer cher, j'ai promis à Klaus qu'il te tuerait de ses mains. Néanmoins, je vais me faire un plaisir de te torturer.<em>

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il enfonça dans les côtés de Katerina un morceau de cageot, qui tomba à genoux, haletante. L'homme s'agenouilla devant la jeune bulgare qui peinait à retirer le moreau de bois fiché dans son poumon.

_- Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences de ton geste Katerina._

D'un geste brusque, il retira le pieu improvisé avant de l'enfoncer un peu plus bas.

_- Tu viens de briser la seule chance pour Klaus de devenir invincible. Il a patienté de très longues décennies avant de voir enfin un double Petrova apparaitre. Il a passé toutes ces années à te chercher et il est très en colère que tu ais anéanti ses plans. Ce qui le rend encore plus furieux, c'est que ton acte irréfléchi t'a conduis à stopper définitivement la lignée Petrova. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi Klaus est capable lorsqu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut._

Katerina sut alors qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de Violetta et cela la rassura un peu, malgré l'urgence de la situation. Elle remercia intérieurement ses parents de l'avoir confiée dans le plus grand secret. Elijah l'attrapa par les cheveux et la releva sans aucun ménagement, avant de la plaquer contre l'entrepôt, les traits déformés par son envie de vengeance.

- _Lâchez la p'tite dame_, hurla la voix d'un matelot, surgi de nulle part.

Elijah se retourna et brisa rapidement la nuque de ce dernier avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Lorsqu'il fixa à nouveau le mur de l'entrepôt, Katerina semblait s'être évaporée.

_- Tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment Katerina. Nous savons que tu ne peux voyager que de nuit, nous avons un large avantage sur toi. Rends-toi et je te promets que ta mort sera moins douloureuse._

Il avança en direction d'une masse sombre de caisses, sentant le sang de Katerina flotter dans l'air de manière plus soutenue. Il surgit à toute vitesse derrière, mais fut déçu de ne trouver qu'une énorme flaque de sang. Avant même de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, il sentit la pointe du cageot s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates.

- _Jamais je ne me rendrais. Allez au diable_, cracha la jeune fille.

Elle fit pression, et lorsque la pointe perca le cœur d'Elijah, elle vit son visage virer au gris et perdre peu à peu vie. Elle se délecta du spectacle qu'offrait la mort d'Elijah et jubila en imaginant Klaus découvrir le cadavre de son grand frère.

_- Au revoir Elijah._

Elle se nourrit du malheureux qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et sauta à bord du premier navire quittant le port dans la nuit, le visage dissimulé par sa large capuche. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les premières plages de Gaule grignoter l'horizon, elle sourit, soulagée.  
>Elle allait enfin rentrer à la maison.<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 :

Fuir. Encore et toujours. Vivre avec cette paranoïa d'être en permanence traquée. Voir s'égrener chaque seconde et assister, impuissante, à l'oubli progressif de son passé. Survivre dans la terreur et avoir conscience que cela ne s'arrêtera jamais. Rester à jamais jeune et belle, avec son revers de médaille : ne jamais connaitre les tracas de la vieillesse, le bonheur d'avoir des enfants et de les élever pour perpétuer les générations. Ne plus craindre la mort, mais espérer qu'elle nous fauche un jour pour arrêter cet insupportable sentiment d'être restée coincé dans un espace temps. Ne plus faire parti de la vie tout en existant encore, et abandonner toute chance d'être humain, parce que l'on ne peut retourner en arrière.

Voilà toutes les pensées qui traversèrent Katerina alors qu'elle débarquait en Gaulle. Elle étreignit sa capuche pour éviter que le vent ne la fasse basculer et disparut dans la nuit. Elle était devenu ce qu'elle souhaitait être, mais à quel prix ? Elle venait de condamner sa famille à une mort certaine. Elle ne laisserait pas Klaus faire, même si elle devait y laisser la vie. Plus déterminée que jamais, elle accéléra le rythme, disparaissant au coin des maisons telle une ombre. Lorsque l'aurore colora le ciel, Katerina se cacha à nouveau dans une grange et patienta, angoissée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution intermédiaire pour pouvoir voyager plus aisément, faute de magie. Elle eut une illumination en remarquant que les fines raies de lumières éclairant ses chaussures ne la brûlaient pas. Lorsque l'astre lunaire fit irruption dans le ciel, chassant le soleil, et après avoir comblé une fringale, elle se rendit jusqu'à la maison d'une couturière. Sa malheureuse victime, un paysan, avait révélé son existence, espérant naïvement que la charmante jeune femme le remercierait en nature. Elle avait toqué, d'abord doucement, avant d'ébranler le bois de porte à coup de poings, irritée de perdre son temps. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds avait ouvert, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, et Katerina l'avait hypnotisée se faire inviter.

«_ Il faudrait que je songe sérieusement à me contrôler_ », pensa t-elle en s'écroulant sur une chaise, se massant les tempes de ses doigts fins.

Mais le pouls de la femme semblait irrésistiblement l'appeler et Katerina dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas se jeter sur cette réserve ambulante.

_Viens ici_, Intima t-elle en fermant les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration.

Cette dernière approcha timidement, visiblement impressionnée par cette étrangère si jeune avec un fort accent de l'est. Katerina la saisit par le col de sa robe et eut le temps de prononcer ces mots avant de sentir ses canines envahir sa cavité buccale, signe qu'elle perdrait le contrôle dans les dix secondes à venir.

- _Tu vas me coudre des vêtements qui recouvrent chaque centimètre carré de ma peau c'est compris ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_ Demanda la couturière avec aplomb.

Katerina soupira et saisit le poignet de la blonde avant d'y enfoncer sans cérémonie ses dents. C'était à la fois un bon moyen de tester sa résistance et de faire comprendre clairement qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle aspira doucement le sang, sous l'air apeurée de la femme qui voyait le visage de Katerina se transformer. L'envie fut forte mais Katerina y mit un terme, repoussant un peu trop violemment la blonde qui tomba à terre.

- _Ai-je été assez explicite ?_ se contenta t-elle de dire en essuyant ses lèvres.

L'intéressée secoua affirmativement la tête avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage. Katerina en profita pour faire le plein de provisions et de vêtements. Puis, elle sortit se nourrir, dicter par ses nouveaux instincts qui semblaient insatiables. Tandis qu'elle buvait au cou d'un jeune homme, elle entendit un craquement dans les buissons voisins. Effrayée, elle lâcha sa victime pour se réfugier dans la maison de la couturière. Tremblante de tout son corps, elle écarta un pan de rideau pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'obscurité. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait crut voir, aucune ombre ne vint se découper dans la faible clarté de la lune. Elle essuya son front en sueur avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol : il fallait qu'elle arrête de croire Klaus partout. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit dans cette position et elle fut réveillée par de petites secousses.

- _Mademoiselle_ ?

Encore sous le coup de la panique, et embrumée par les nappes épaisses du sommeil, elle se releva rapidement avant de saisir la jeune femme et de lui briser prestement la nuque. Se rendant compte de son erreur, elle lâcha le corps, qui retomba lourdement sur les planches en bois, pour couvrir sa bouche qui formait un O de surprise. La couturière tenait encore entre ses mains la cape sur mesure qu'elle avait confectionnait durant des heures. Elle était de la même couleur qu'un ciel à minuit, très épaisse et munis de gants cachant entièrement le haut de son corps. Elle avait également cousu une sorte de pantalon fermé jusqu'au bout des pieds. Cela lui rappela les tenues que confectionnaient sa mère pour ses petits frère et sœurs et elle s'empressa d'enfiler le tout, avant d'incliner la tête en direction de la femme pour la remercier.

_- Je suis désolée… Je ne comptais pas vous tuer._

Elle sortit et s'évapora dans la forêt alors que le ciel rosissait, grignotant petit à petit la nuit.

* * *

><p>Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'homicide involontaire et Katerina évoluait avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot en fin de vie. La tenue fonctionnait à merveille, si on faisait abstraction du fait qu'elle devait constamment évoluer sous une couche épaisse d'arbres. Le mois de juillet cognait fortement et, bien que seuls quelques rayons l'atteignaient, elle sentait sa peau cuire sous les assauts des UVs, comme une pomme de terre sous la cendre. Elle avait donc dû faire un grand détour, passant par les forêts et les lieux boisés, au lieu de traverser les villages. Sa tenue risquait, qui plus est, d'attirer l'attention. Mais peu lui importait car chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait de sa famille, et un sourire déchira son visage si hermétique depuis sa transformation. Que dirait-elle à ses proches ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle souhaitait avant tout être sincère avec eux préparer à l'avance un monologue ne l'aiderait pas dans cette tache. Elle revit flotter devant elle le visage si avenant de sa mère, les traits durs de son père, les sourires aimants de ses frères et sœurs. Nageant avec aisance dans son cocon de souvenirs, elle ne prit conscience du soleil qui déclinait lentement qu'au moment où celui-ci ne laissait apparaitre qu'un ruban orangé. Katerina en profita pour abaisser sa capuche et pour enlever sa longue cape la camouflant entièrement. Sa peau se marbra légèrement sous les dernières attaques des rayons agonisants du soleil et elle soupira d'aise lorsque sa peau cessa de la brûler. Une longue plaine s'étendait face à elle, et elle vit une unique habitation qui semblait avoir prit possession des lieux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage elle était assoiffée et elle ne ferait pas la fine bouche aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'arrêta sur une colline surplombant la crevasse dans laquelle la petite bâtisse était nichée.<p>

Elle eut soudainement l'impression de sentir à nouveau son cœur battre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Une petite fille d'environs deux ans était en train de jouer avec une poupée de chiffons. Katerina ne comprit pas tout de suite la cause de son malaise après tout, elle avait croisé beaucoup d'enfants tout au long de son périple, sans jamais prendre leur vie. Intriguée, elle s'approcha un peu, mais se réfugia rapidement derrière un buisson lorsqu'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns raides sortie de la petite chaumière, un panier dans les bras. Elle tendit l'oreille et les paroles de cette dernière atteignirent Katerina comme un poignard en plein cœur :

_- Reste sage Violetta, je vais chercher quelques framboises en attendant le retour de ton père._

La petite fille acquiesça, un sourire angélique sur le visage. La jeune Bulgare sentit ses jambes devenir cotons et elle s'effondra sur elle-même, la respiration haletante. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une très malsaine coïncidence. Cependant, ce sentiment qui l'avait envahit ne pouvait être le fruit du hasard, il était bien trop puissant. Elle se releva maladroitement, se sentant confuse et plus humaine que jamais. Elle s'approcha prudemment de la bâtisse et la petite fille leva la tête vers elle. Katerina eut l'impression qu'elle brûlait en plein soleil, tant les différents sentiments qui l'habitaient la déchirait de l'intérieur : la joie, la surprise, l'espoir, mais également, la culpabilité et la soif, plus présente que jamais. Les yeux verts de la petite fille semblèrent la sonder un moment. Elle avait de longues boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, et elle serrait sa poupée contre elle en protection. La ressemblance était sans équivoque : Katerina venait de retrouver sa fille.

_- Qui êtes vous ?_ Demanda d'un ton apeurée la petite fille.

Katerina voulut répondre, mais sa gorge semblait être bloquée, comme si elle venait d'avaler un bloc de pierre. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux chocolat du fruit de son amour avec AndreÏ. Elle renonca à toute parole, craignant de craquer devant le regard inquisiteur de Violetta. Lentement, elle s'accroupit dans l'herbe, se mettant à la hauteur de l'enfant. Elle sourit à la petite fille qui l'observait toujours à bonne distance. Elle eut alors un geste que Katerina ne put ni anticiper, ni prévoir. La petite Violetta se releva, épousseta sa robe d'un geste similaire à celui de sa véritable mère, et se mit à genoux devant elle, abolissant la distance qui les séparaient. Katerina dut lutter pour ne pas laisser ses instincts prendre le dessus. Doucement, tel un faon découvrant pour la première fois les alentours, elle saisit dans sa petite main potelée une des longues mèches bouclées de Katerina. Elle l'étudia avec tout le sérieux d'une petite fille de deux ans, tandis que la jeune bulgare s'enivrait du parfum de Violetta, imprimant dans son esprit un souvenir sensoriel aussi intense que l'odeur de sapin d'Andreï.

_- Tu me ressembles beaucoup plus que maman_, s'exclama la petite fille en s'approchant un peu plus.

Elle semblait totalement confiante, et Katerina se demanda si Violetta partageait la même émotion qu'elle. Le cœur de Katerina se serra un peu plus lorsque Violetta plaça sa main dans la sienne. La jeune fille sortit alors de son mutisme et sa voix s'étrangla d'émotion :

_- Tu tiens beaucoup de ton papa Violetta._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Tu as ses yeux._

Violetta sourit innocemment, ne se rendant pas compte du quiproquo naissant dans le dialogue. Intérieurement, Katerina souffrait énormément de retrouver sa fille après deux longues années d'absence et de devoir à nouveau l'abandonner. Non ce n'était pas une vie pour une petite fille de fuir ainsi, même si elle rêvait elle en crevait presque. Cependant, ses craintes s'étaient apaisées : elle avait toujours craint que la petite fille tombe entre de mauvaises mains, et la voir aussi heureuse la rassura. Sa fille était en sécurité avec eux, mais elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à ses côtés, sinon Klaus risquait de découvrir cette descendante cachée. La petite main de Violetta effleura la joue de Katerina son visage exprimait une réelle inquiétude :

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

Katerina emprisonna cette main dans la sienne et ferma les yeux : la déchirure béante était à nouveau en train de se rouvrir, déversant des litres de souvenirs.

-_ Est-ce que tu sais garder un petit secret ?_ susurra t-elle volontairement à Violetta

- _Oui_ ! répondit fièrement celle-ci.

- _Alors vient là._

Katerina tapota un de ses genoux, et Violetta s'assit dessus. Katerina réprima du mieux qu'elle put son envie de sang en entendant le pouls battre dans la carotide de sa fille. Elle l'enserra dans ses bras, comme pour la câliner. Violetta enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune bulgare qui se fit la réflexion que peut être inconsciemment, Violetta savait qui elle était. Sinon comment expliquer cette proximité avec une femme qu'elle n'avait vue que de manière floue à la naissance et dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir ?

- _Tu sais qu'une petite fille peut avoir plusieurs mamans et plusieurs papas_ ? Hasarda Katerina

-_ Je sais que papa et maman ne sont pas mes vrais papa et maman, mais je sais qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup,_ murmura la petite fille.

Katerina sembla surprise de la réponse de la fillette, et surtout que ces derniers aient révélés la vérité à la fillette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les remercier intérieurement. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité sembla luire dans les prunelles de Violetta :

_- Est –ce que c'est toi… ma maman ?_

Les défenses de Katerina tombèrent simultanément, réduites en mille morceaux par la perspicacité de son enfant. Elle se mit à sangloter un peu plus fort.

-_ Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, pardon,_ s'excusa Violetta en se jetant à son cou.

- _Je suis désolée Violetta, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner_, confessa Katerina en perdant le contrôle de ses émotions, _mais je n'ai pas eut le droit de te garder. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer car tu es bien trop jeune pour comprendre cela. Mais je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Aucun jour ne s'écoule sans que je pense à toi, sans que je me demande si tu vas bien et si tu es heureuse. Si je m'écoutais, je te prendrais sous mon bras et je t'emmènerai loin, avec moi. Mais c'est impossible, ta vie est ici, avec ces parents qui te donneront tout l'amour nécessaire._

Elle prit le visage de sa fille entre ses doigts fins, la forçant à la fixer :

- _Je veux que tu oublies notre rencontre, et que tu vives ta vie sereinement. Je veux égaiement que tu te souviennes que moi et ton père t'aimons très fort, malgré tout ce qu'on te dira de nous. Au revoir Violetta, je t'aime._

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille et partit dans le bois à vive allure. A l'abri des regards, elle s'écroula et laissa la tristesse et la rancœur l'envahir pendant un temps indéfiniment long. Le temps guérit les blessures, mais certains souvenirs peuvent les rouvrir et les rendre purulentes. La nuit était suffisamment avancée lorsqu'elle se remit en chemin, le cœur lourd mais serein quant au futur de sa fille.


	27. Chapter 26

_Comme dirait la chanson de Jean Louis Aubert "voilà c'est fini". Comme prévu, ce chapitre est le dernier. Je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire, mais je tenais tout de même à terminer cette histoire qui me tenais à cœur :). _

_Un grand merci à tou(te)s mes leteurs/trices qui m'ont suivis et encouragé(e)s via les commentaires. Concernant une éventuelle suite, je ne sais pas, je n'ai plus de temps pour écrire pour le moment. mais si je devais écrire une autre histoire, je la posterai ici, soyez en sur._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26:<span>

Katerina sut qu'elle n'oublierait jamais la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle repassait en boucle, et pendant des heures, cette scène qui lui faisait toujours aussi froid dans le dos, des centaines d'années plus tard. Lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle sentait les larmes poindre à ses yeux et la cicatrice de son cœur suppurer douloureusement. Cette tragédie avait marqué un tournant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille qui avait définitivement abandonné son côté humain, marqué par la souffrance, le deuil et la frustration. Elle avait peu à peu laissé sa nouvelle nature prendre le dessus, tellement plus aisée lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se fermer complètement à toute émotion. Elle se revoyait en cette nuit plutôt froide, mystérieuse silhouette brisant les nappes de brumes slalomant paresseusement entre les arbres. A ce moment là, elle était dans un tel état de nervosité qu'elle ne cessait de ronger ses ongles. Elle ignorait comment sa famille allait réagir après ces deux années d'exil, et s'ils allaient lui pardonner le déshonneur familial. Inquiète, elle se réfugia dans des pensées plus positives et concrètes : ses frères et sœurs devaient avoir beaucoup grandi et changé ; et ses parents considérablement vieilli. Elle espérait de tout cœur que sa mère se porterait aussi bien que le jour où elle avait été chassée de la maison.  
>Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de la petite maison, aussi silencieuse que le reste du village endormi, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit sournoisement. Elle huma l'odeur de mousse et de foin frais qui embaumait le pourtour de la maison, se revigorant de souvenirs d'enfance. Elle se figea un moment en sentant une forte odeur métallique provenant de la petite chaumière. Si son cœur battait encore à ce moment là, il se serait sans doute arrêté. Aussitôt, une bouffée de panique l'envahit et elle retira la capuche qui retomba mollement dans son dos avant de s'approcher craintivement de l'entrée. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en apercevant un corps sans vie étendu devant la porte. Elle se précipita maladroitement vers ce dernier, découvrant avec horreur une de ses sœurs, la gorge sauvagement arrachée, les yeux révulsés de terreur. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps déjà froid, avant d'avancer une main tremblante pour fermer les yeux de la petite fille.<br>Elle eut alors l'impression de sortir de son enveloppe corporelle, se voyant entrer en trombe dans la maison. Devant le massacre, la jeune fille était restée figée d'horreur, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. L'horreur était telle que Katerina avait perdu sa voix. Elle était incapable de hurler, tant le spectacle était insoutenable et tant la douleur qui la consumait intérieurement était ardente et vive. Sous la violence de l'attaque, les cadavres mutilés de toute sa famille jonchaient le sol de manière anarchique. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le corps de sa mère, gisant telle une poupée désarticulée sur son lit, son corps avait semblé à nouveau répondre à sa détresse mentale qui détruisait petit à petit ses solides barrières psychologiques. Katerina s'était mise à hurler en se jetant désespérément sur le corps raidi par la mort, pleurant le monde qui s'écroulait autour d'elle. Même dans l'horreur, sa mère avait gardé le visage serein d'une femme qui accueille la mort avec bienveillance. La jeune fille avait saisit la main de sa défunte génitrice avant de la porter à sa joue, tel un geste maternel de réconfort. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché un à un ses organes vitaux. La jeune bulgare avait joué avec le feu et elle avait tout perdu ; jamais elle n'aurait dût provoquer Klaus comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans la robe de sa mère, laissant aller sa peine et ses remords de ne pas être arrivée à temps pour sauver sa famille. N'aurait-elle pas dû être sacrifiée ? A vouloir sauver à tout prix sa peau, elle avait condamné sa famille à une mort certaine. Prenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité de la situation, elle avait prit sa tête à deux mains, comme pour étouffer cette douleur qui grandissait comme un feu de forêt.  
>« <em>Je veux que ça s'arrête, pitié <em>» avait-elle gémit en cherchant frénétiquement dans la pièce quelque chose pour abréger ses souffrances. Son regard était tombé sur un pied de table arraché, et elle s'en était saisi avec détermination, prête à tout pour rejoindre sa famille décimée.  
>Soulevant le pieu à hauteur de sa tête, elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vue de ses proches mutilés. Elle avait fait le vide en elle pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour accomplir son acte de suicide. Étrangement, elle avait suspendu son geste, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait eut l'impression de fermer toutes les connexions cognitives la reliant au monde extérieur. Bien plus tard, Katerina comprendrait qu'elle venait de mettre en route un mécanisme de défense purement vampirique permettant de devenir ces créatures cruelles et sanguinaires n'écoutant que leurs instincts. Elle avait rouvert les yeux et, effrayée par l'arme qu'elle tenait, l'avait éclaté contre le mur de la petite maison. Balayant des yeux ses proches une dernière fois, elle avait quitté la petite maison dans l'indifférence la plus totale, comme anesthésiée de toute émotion. Au fond d'elle, son humanité hurlait pour tenter de se frayer un chemin à travers l'épaisse carapace mais en vain. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à contenir ce trop plein d'émotion, elle comptait le garder sous clef un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente enfin capable de faire son deuil. Petit à petit, elle apprendrait à contrôler ce bouton off qui amenuisait ses peines et les rendait supportables, pour laisser avec le temps revenir modérément certains sentiments. Elle avait revêtu sa cape, sans un regard en arrière, et s'apprêtait à repartir pour de longues décennies d'errance, lorsqu'une idée lui avait traversée l'esprit. Elle s'était alors cachée dans la grange qui lui avait longtemps servi de refuge, juste à temps pour esquiver les premiers rayons de l'aurore.<p>

_EPILOGUE :_

Autour de la maison des Petrova, c'était l'effervescence. Le destin semblait s'être acharnée sur cette famille si respectée par ses paires, à commencer par la disparition tragique de l'aînée. Peu après la découverte des corps, ceux-ci avaient été emmenés au cimetière, où une immense fosse avait été creusée à côté de la tombe d'Irina. Après une rapide messe, chacun était reparti s'enfermer chez soi, effrayé par la violence du massacre qui semblait avoir été causé par un énorme animal. Selon les rumeurs.  
>Viktor avait assisté à la descente des corps et à la cérémonie d'adieux, non sans un sourire dissimulé. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette famille crasseuse et mal nourrie dont l'ainée avait refusée le mariage. Cette petite trainée n'avait eut que ce qu'elle méritait après avoir été chassée comme une malpropre du pays. Après tout, jamais elle n'aurait été heureuse avec ce bon à rien d'Andreï. Viktor avait toussé pour camoufler un début de rire lorsque le chef de village avait évoqué la jeune Katerina disparue trop tôt. Il faisait parti des seuls connaissant la vérité, et il s'était retenu de crier : « <em>Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait après s'être fait engrossée<em> ». Il repensa à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lorsqu'ils étaient allés la chercher dans le village où elle s'était réfugiée. Les gifles de son père, son air apeuré, horrifié puis détruit après avoir planté une hache directement dans le crâne d'Andreï. Un nouveau fou rire l'avait prit, et il avait été contraint de s'éloigner pour ne pas attiser les regards mauvais.  
>Les mains dans les poches, il marchait dans la lumière déclinante du soleil en direction de la chaumière familiale. Passant devant la maison familiale des Petrova, il s'y arrêta quelques minutes, les mains profondément enfouis dans ses poches. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'engagea d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur de la maison abandonnée. L'endroit était encore fortement imbibé par l'odeur du massacre et il sourit un peu plus. Pillant sans scrupule, il vida les tiroirs de la chaumière des quelques objets de valeurs dissimulés. Prenant soin de ne pas être repéré en ressortant, il se dirigea à pas de loup en direction de la grange pour ne pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contourner l'immense bâtiment, un bruit furtif attira son attention. Cédant fatalement à la curiosité, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et blêmit de peur.<br>Devant lui se tenait Katerina. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement, tenant plus de la femme que de la jeune fille à présent. Elle n'avait plus cette lueur effrayée luisant dans sa prunelle, mais une flamme d'assurance dévorant ses grands yeux bruns. Elle n'était plus seulement belle, mais magnifique. Il la reluqua sans vergogne tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, de sa démarche féline.

- _Si je m'attendais à te voir ici... dommage que tu ais raté tes parent d'aussi peu,_lâcha t-il d'un ton mielleux.

La jeune fille se figea, le regard mauvais, les poings sur les hanches. Elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui tout en susurrant sensuellement

- _Est-ce de cette manière que l'on s'adresse à une jeune fille morte ?_

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- _C'est vrai, pour ce village tu n'existes plus_, concéda t-il d'un air mauvais.  
>- <em>Et toi de même.<em>

Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps d'assimiler les paroles, le visage de Katerina se modifia et Viktor s'accula au mur, épouvanté. La douce jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui n'était plus ; de grosses veines noires avaient élu domicile autour de ses yeux, et de longues canines déformèrent sa parfaite dentition.

_- Non, ce n'est pas…. Qui es-tu ? _bégaya t-il d'épouvante.

Elle l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le souleva comme s'il pesait à peine quelques kilos :

_- Je suis le phoenix de celle que tu as détruite en assassinant son futur mari._

D'un geste rapide, elle enfonça son index et son pouce dans les yeux de Viktor qui crevèrent dans un bruit mouillé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais Katerina en profita pour lui briser la mâchoire d'un geste sec. Le visage en sang et complètement abruti de douleur, il glissa sur le sol, mais la jeune bulgare, en proie à une véritable frénésie, l'amena à hauteur d''oreille :

_- Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête. Au revoir Viktor._

D'un geste vif, elle enfonça sa main dans le ventre du jeune homme qui gémit doucement, et entreprit d'arracher un à un les organes de ce dernier. A chacun de ses gestes, sa rage s'intensifiait et, après l'avoir entièrement éviscéré, elle planta ses dents dans son cou et se nourrit de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aussi blême que le corps de la défunte mère Petrova. L'abandonnant négligemment sur le sol, elle reprit le larcin de ce dernier, et les fourra dans sa propre poche. Dehors, la nuit dessinait des ombres inquiétantes, mais à présent, Katerina savait que de toutes les créatures, c'était elle la plus crainte. Elle s'enivra une dernière fois de l'odeur de la grange, et s'évanouit dans la nuit noire, pour de longues d'année d'errance, sans jamais revenir dans ce petit village.  
>Les épreuves avaient changé Katerina, cette fille un peu trop rêveuse et convaincue qu'elle pouvait faire évoluer les mentalités, en une jeune femme froide, capricieuse et calculatrice. Mais parfois, la vie la mettrait face à ses souvenirs : un vieux livre de famille, un double, une fillette aux cheveux bouclés, et elle redevenait instantanément la jeune fille qui avait perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher en l'espace de quelques années.<p>

**FIN**


End file.
